Les promesses de l'océan
by The story of a rabbit
Summary: Les pirates de Roger venaient de débarquer sur l'île et il avait fallu qu'elle vienne les voir. Pour quitter les règles trop strictes de son village ou bien par simple curiosité ? Mais comment avait-elle fini par en blesser deux ? Le roux n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Tout ce qui était sûr pour Shanks, c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à bord ?
1. Nouvelle recrue

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici une nouvelle fiction qui sera assez longue, je prévois au moins une quarantaine de chapitres. Elle sera ensuite suivie d'une autre fiction qui reprendra les personnages principaux de celle-ci mais avec un saut dans le temps._

 _Pour ceux qui s'attendent à de la romance, il y en aura mais il faudra attendre quelques chapitres (une quinzaine au moins) comme ça vous êtes prévenus !_

 _Le début de l'histoire se passe pendant l'ère de Roger, lorsque Shanks et Buggy sont mousses. J'essaye de respecter au maximum la trame originale avec le peu d'informations que l'on a sur l'ère de Roger et j'ai pri_ _s_ _le loisir d'inventer pas mal de choses, vous vous en doutez._

 _Mon idéal serait de poster un chapitre par semaine, voire toute_ _s_ _les deux semaines en cas de pépin mais honnêtement, j'ai besoin d'énormément de temps pour écrire un chapitre. Je pars avec une avance de dix chapitres que je vais essayer de maintenir telle quelle._

 _Si vous avez des questions ou si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à demander !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : NOUVELLE RECRUE

* * *

« Il fait plus froid au pôle Sud !

_ Non ! Au pôle Nord !

Le roux et le clown se faisaient face, plus qu'énervés de ne pas convaincre l'autre. Ils étaient tellement persuadés d'avoir raison. Ils parlaient maintenant en grognant depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Et ils en avaient assez. Au même moment, ils se reculèrent, mettant quelques pas entre eux et sortirent leur épée. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les stoppa dans leur élan d'un coup de poing sur la tête.

_ Ça suffit ! On arrive sur une île !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les deux petits monstres qui accoururent au bastingage pour s'émerveiller de leur prochaine aventure. L'île était tout juste visible mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les détails s'affinaient. Buggy se retourna et croisa le regard du navigateur.

_ C'est quelle île ?

_ Elle s'appelle Myrialle. On n'en sait pas beaucoup plus, elle a l'air assez paisible, mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive. »

Au plus grand bonheur du mousse au nez rouge qui ne voulait pas trop risquer sa vie. Il s'imaginait déjà dans le sable, se prélassant au soleil, un cocktail à la main, avec Shanks pour serviteur. À cette pensé, ses yeux se plissèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres. À côté de lui, l'autre mousse le regardait sans trop comprendre mais c'était Buggy, il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin se dit-il en haussant les épaules, son regard retournant se perdre sur les côtes de Myrialle.

L'île semblait relativement petite, on distinguait nettement une forêt dense qui recouvrait toute l'île. Ça n'avait pas l'air très joyeux, au plus grand malheur du roux. Mais il y aurait peut être de quoi s'amuser un peut dans cette forêt. À cette pensée, il se retourna vers son ami qui semblait encore plongé dans son rêve.

« _ Ça me revient maintenant, j'avais lu dans un livre qu'il y avait un fabuleux trésor caché dans la forêt dense remplie de monstres. »

Sa petite phrase eu son effet puisqu'à l'entente du mot « trésor », les yeux de Buggy s'étaient illuminés. Il souriait à présent, en regardant cette mystérieuse forêt, tout en se frottant les mains, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle fortune. De son côté, Shanks s'amusait déjà de faire tourner en bourrique le clown, l'imaginant retourner chaque parcelle de la forêt pour trouver un trésor inexistant. Derrière eux, Rayleigh se disait qu'il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre. À cette pensé, il poussa un soupire, retombant dans son enfance insouciante.

* * *

La bête était tout près, elle entendait sa respiration. L'air expiré fouettait les feuilles mortes au sol. Elle s'approcha d'un pas, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Encore un autre pas, elle pouvait la voir. Son pelage tacheté se démarquait légèrement des feuilles vertes. Elle devait être à cinq mètres tout au plus, le vent cachant son odeur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près. Si elle parvenait à tuer la bête, tout le monde la respecterait au village. Elle fit un pas de plus, bandant son arc. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle avait peur. Peur de rater, peur de rester à sa condition de femme. Elle avait aussi peur de la bête, mais elle ne le ressentait pas de la même façon. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle se concentre. Elle ferma les yeux, juste le temps d'inspirer un bon coup. Ses muscles se relâchèrent mais tout son être se raffermit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard doré de la bête. Elle se rapetissa, prête à bondir ou à fuir au moindre mouvement de l'humaine. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sachant pertinemment que sa fin ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Pouvait-elle se résoudre à tuer un animal aussi magnifique ? Aussi athlétique ? Oui, elle le devait. Pour elle, pour changer de vie. Et puis le village se servirait jusqu'aux os de cette bête. Elle n'avait pas à hésiter. Son visage se durcit, son regard s'assombrit, ses doigts étaient prêts à décocher la flèche qui transpercerait le pelage tacheté. Les deux êtres se regardèrent une dernière fois, comme attendant le déclic de l'autre qui leur permettrait de bouger. Puis un bruit surgit de nul part. La bête et la fille en sursautèrent presque. Une sorte de miaulement. L'animal reconnaissant l'appel de son petit se tendit. Il n'était plus question de fuir mais d'anéantir la nuisance.

Mais pour la fille, il n'était plus question de tuer. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer une mère. Mais il fallait qu'elle agisse vite. Elle décocha la flèche, la plantant aux pied de la mère, se retourna et couru. Il y avait peu de chance que l'animal la suive puisque le danger était partit mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ce ne fut que cinq cent mètres plus loin qu'elle s'effondra contre un arbre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement, la mère ne l'avait pas suivie.

Elle était déçue, personne ne verrait ce qu'elle valait. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait faire autant de choses qu'un homme. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas été capable de tuer ce jaguar. Était-ce ses instincts de mère ? Ou son côté humain ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle savait juste qu'elle avait échoué.

Elle arriva à son village une petite heure plus tard, ramenant avec elle une tortue. C'était l'un de ses mets favori. Elle la rapporta à un vieil homme qui s'occupait de réunir la nourriture pour ensuite la redistribuer.

« Shiley ! Où étais-tu ?, demanda un homme d'un trentaine d'années.

_ Je chassais, j'ai faillit avoir un jaguar !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux. Les femmes n'ont pas à faire ça !

_ Mais père ! Je peux le faire, j'en suis capable ! Et je m'ennuie sinon.

_ Je sais bien Shiley, mais ce sont les règles, il faut que tu les respectes ! »

La dénommé Shiley n'écouta pas son père plus longtemps, s'élançant vers trois jeunes garçons. Elle les aimait bien, ils étaient un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais ne la jugeaient pas pour ce qu'elle faisait.

Le soir commençait à tomber, c'était l'heure des rapports. Et une chose que Shiley adorait faire était d'écouter les rapports. Se cachant dans la pénombre tel un petit félin, elle tendit les oreilles, prête à décortiquer chaque syllabe prononcée.

« Ary, Louan, Chin, Pelsi, bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir Chef, répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Un bateau à accosté à l'ouest de l'île. Ils sont nombreux, presque une trentaine, aucun n'est allé plus loin que la plage pour l'instant, continua l'un d'eux sans perdre une minute.

Le chef prit l'air grave, se grattant le menton.

_ Savez vous qui ils sont ?

_ Ils ont un drapeau pirate.

_ Bien il faut les surveiller de près, je veux six hommes qui les observent jour et nuit et dix hommes prêts à attaquer en cas de besoin. »

Les cinq hommes continuèrent à parler mais Shiley avait décroché. Des pirates ! Sur l'île ! Ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois était peut être cinq mois auparavant et ils étaient vite repartis. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle arriva à la conclusion que son père ne la laisserait jamais sortir avec ces pirates dehors. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, prenant un poignard qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture, elle s'élança dans la forêt sombre, en direction de l'ouest. Cette forêt, elle la connaissait par cœur, c'est pourquoi elle fut vite arrivée à la plage. La jeune fille s'accroupit dans les fourrés, à l'abri des regards. Elle distinguait un grand navire, un trois mâts aux voiles blanches dont l'une était ornée d'un jolly roger. Un crâne avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une moustache. Néanmoins, elle ne vit personne à bord. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par l'heure tardive. Cela ne servait donc à rien de rester planté là, elle reviendrait le lendemain matin, avant le levé de son paternel.

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'astre solaire réveillèrent presque en sursaut la jeune Shiley. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire le bonjour à qui que ce soit, prenant un petit morceau de viande qui restait de la veille et repartait déjà en courant.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait interdiction formelle de quitter le village, ordre de son père. Les pirates seraient trop dangereux d'après lui. Mais il n'était pas encore réveillé, et elle n'était pas censée être au courant de la venue de ces fameux pirates, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre. Elle arriva assez rapidement aux alentours de la plage. Il y avait du mouvement de tous les côtés. Des caisses étaient déchargées, et quelques personnes faisaient des allés retours pour les remplir de fruits et de viande. Elle repéra un groupe de deux qui semblaient se préparer à la chasse. L'un était brun, les cheveux bouclés, faisant ressortir ses yeux qu'elle devinait être bleus, la distance et le soleil ne lui permettait pas de voir nettement. L'autre était chauve, une cicatrice lui balafrant la joue. Il lui faisait peur. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle changea sa décision de les suivre.

Shiley les suivait d'assez loin mais elle remarqua qu'ils étaient doués, très doués. Ils prenaient soin de ne faire aucun bruit et étaient toujours en alerte. Sans compter qu'ils avaient une communication visuelle et mimique impressionnante. Après quelques temps, ils finirent par s'arrêter, se faisant des signes de main. Qu'avaient-ils vu ? La curiosité était un vilain défaut et Shiley, comme bon nombre de personnes, ne pu résister d'avantage et se rapprocha des deux hommes. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient l'intention de nourrir leur équipage avec la chaire de la mère jaguar qu'elle avait vu la veille. Et ça il n'en était hors de question.

Mais comment leur faire comprendre ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller les voir où l'existence de son village serait révélée. Il fallait qu'elle effraye l'animal. Mais les deux pirates n'étaient pas bêtes, si bien qu'ils avaient pris soin d'avoir le vent en leur faveur. Elle ne pouvait donc pas attirer l'attention du jaguar sans se faire repérer. À moins qu'elle ne rampe, comme si elle était un serpent. Mais les serpents ne faisaient pas de bruit. Son cerveau commençait à atteindre sa capacité maximale au niveau de la réflexion et du stress, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision et vite. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus.

L'homme brun arma son fusil, visant le jaguar qui ne se doutait de rien. Il était trop tard pour réfléchir. Shiley banda son arc et décocha une flèche. Et une fois encore, elle vint se planter à quelques centimètres, faisant fuir l'animal. L'homme voyant que son gibier s'échappait, appuya sur la détente. De là où elle était, elle ne pu dire s'il l'avait touchée. Mais la mère était partie, c'était déjà ça. Les deux pirates, qui avaient vu la flèches se retournèrent vivement, pour en chercher l'auteur. Shiley avait juste eu le temps de se dissimuler derrière un arbre. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans se faire repérer. Elle entendait les pas se rapprocher, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus à la chasse aux gibier mais à la chasse à l'homme. Shiley sentait son cœur battre de manière hérétique dans sa poitrine et sa respiration ne faisait que s'accélérer. En fait elle n'entendait plus rien à part son cœur, sa respiration et les pas des deux chasseurs.

Elle était faite comme un rat. Non seulement elle allait se faire tuer mais en plus elle allait mettre en péril la sécurité de son village. La seule solution était de les tuer, tous les deux. Pas de témoins, l'odeur du sang attirerait sûrement les bêtes sauvages et il ne resterait rien des deux pirates à part leurs os. Le problème serait réglé. Elle banda son arc, discrètement, prête à sortir de sa cachette pour abattre ses poursuivants mais se ressaisit. Comment pouvait-elle tuer des Hommes alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de tuer un jaguar ? Elle ferma ses yeux, essuya son front d'un revers de main, mettant quelques gouttes de sueur dans ses yeux bleus au passage. Ça piquait mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur, elle avait un plus gros problème.

Si elle ne pouvait pas les tuer, elle pouvait au moins les blesser. Shiley rebanda son arc, prit une longue inspiration, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour tout le monde. Elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son cerveau tellement tout se passa rapidement. Elle identifia très vite les deux hommes qui étaient à une dizaine de mètres, dos à dos. Celui face à elle la repéra immédiatement, donnant l'alerte à son compagnon mais elle avait déjà tiré une flèche dans une de ses cuisses, lui mettant un pied à terre. Tandis que le second se retournait, elle prenait une autre flèche dans son carquois et la mettait en position sur son arc. Elle la décocha mais elle effleura seulement la jambe de l'homme brun. Lui avait tiré et avait fait mouche.

Shiley ne sentit pas à proprement dit la douleur tant elle avait d'adrénaline mais sentit que le choc de la balle l'avait mise à terre. Mais il fallait qu'elle se relève, il fallait qu'elle sauve sa peau. Elle prit une autre flèche, elle n'était plus dans l'optique de blesser, mais dans celle de tuer ou d'être tué, c'était la peur et son instinct de survie qui avaient prit le relais. Il lui fallut une volonté d'acier et une peur sans fin pour pour brandir son arme. Malgré sa dose d'adrénaline, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait avec son bras, mais ça attendrait. La sueur brouillait sa vue, sa peur la faisait trembler et sa respiration lui tournait la tête. Puis une nouvelle douleur apparut, vers son ventre, la faisant gémir et basculer en arrière mais elle lâcha la corde, envoyant sa flèche dans le corps de l'homme.

Elle le vit se plier en deux. Cette information lui suffit pour prendre la sage décision de fuir le plus loin possible et le plus vite possible. Elle était désorientée et ne savait pas où aller. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle se repose, sans s'en rendre compte, elle ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter, s'appuyant contre un arbre. L'adrénaline était redescendue, et elle sentait à présent une douleur épouvantable dans son épaule mais surtout sur le côté de son ventre. Même reprendre sa respiration lui faisait un mal de chien. Des larmes de douleur se mêlèrent alors à la sueur, dévalant ses joues rougies par l'effort pour finir leur course folle sur le sol. Elle posa sa main sur son flanc droit puis l'écarta pour voir du sang, partout, sur sa main, dégoulinant de son bras gauche et inondant son t-shirt. Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour savoir qu'elle perdait trop de sang.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait peur, elle était seule et il lui fallait de l'aide. Elle pensa alors à son village. Les pirates étaient sûrement déjà au courant de son existence. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son père. Elle tenta de faire un pas, mais se fut sans succès, elle avait bien trop mal. Elle s'assit alors au sol, son dos contre le tronc d'arbre et compressa son flanc en espérant que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Elle était assez loin du village mais assez proche de la plage, il y avait six hommes qui observaient les pirates normalement. Il était donc tout à fait possible qu'elle s'en sorte. Néanmoins, par précaution, elle posa son arc et une flèche à côté d'elle, prête à se défendre en cas de danger.

Le temps s'écoulait et il n'y avait toujours personne, seulement des mouches qu'elle devait sans cesse chasser pour ne pas qu'elles pondent leurs œufs sous sa peau. Elle se sentait faiblir, elle avait froid. Puis elle entendit des pas, elle eut un espoir. Un homme s'avança, il était brun, grand, imposant, charismatique mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Il s'avança vers elle. Shiley, lâcha sa compression pour prendre son arc et sa flèche, les souillant de sang. Cela ne fit pas reculer l'homme pour autant. Il s'accroupit devant elle et avança sa main vers son flanc.

« N..Ne m'a..pprochez….pas. » Sa voix était rauque et chaque mot la vidait de ses forces. Pour illustrer ses paroles, la brunette tendit son arc et sa flèche face à l'homme mais elle n'avait pas la force de tirer sur la corde. Elle abandonna alors son arc, reposant une main sur son flanc et menaçait l'homme avec une simple flèche au bout du bras.

L'homme sourit, pour essayer de la rassurer, ou bien pour se moquer de sa faiblesse. Shiley n'en savait rien et s'en fichait, il était son ennemi. Le brun ne tint pas compte de la flèche tendue vers lui, il l'attrapa pour lui enlever des mains. La brune résista un peu si bien que l'homme tira un peu plus fort. Shiley profita de cet élan et mis ses dernières forces pour accompagner la flèche afin qu'elle se plante dans le ventre de son adversaire. Cette action eu pour effet d'étirer le sourire de l'homme. Il se décala aisément, évitant ainsi la flèche et retint le petit brin de fille qui était entraînée par son propre élan. Il la retourna délicatement pour se préparer à la porter mais la fillette gigota pour se dégager, augmentant sa douleur.

Elle finit par s'épuiser et l'homme en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la brunette tenta de le repousser, argumentant ses gestes par des « lâchez .. moi ». Après cinq minutes de torture par elle même, elle finit par perdre espoir et se laissa faire. Shiley regarda de sa vision trouble son tortionnaire, il était brun, les cheveux mi longs et ondulés, des yeux noirs sans fin et surtout une énorme moustache. Son regard descendit sur son cou où elle pouvait voir le col d'un manteau rouge, elle revint ensuite sur le visage de l'homme. Il lui fit un sourire radieux, redressant sa moustache sur les côtés et lui montrant toutes ses dents. Le relèvement des pommettes lui fit plisser les yeux, si bien qu'il les ferma. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Ah ! Roger !, s'écria Rayleigh, deux de nos hommes sont blessés ! Apparemment, ce serait… Qu'est ce que tu nous ramènes encore ?

_ Oh ça ? Fit Roger en regardant la fillette qui était dans ses bras, elle était blessée par balle alors je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Capitaine continua son chemin pour monter dans une chaloupe qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à son navire, accompagné de son second. À peine mit-il les pied sur le bois de l'Estranda qu'un homme s'élança sur lui.

_ Ah ! C'est elle Capitaine ! C'est elle qui nous a attaqué !, s'écria un homme chauve avec une cicatrice sur la joue.

_ Eh bien vous vous êtes bien défendus apparemment !

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre. Ce fut donc son compère qui prit la relève.

_ Elle a voulu m'abattre, je n'ai fait que me défendre, dit l'homme brun, un bandage autour du buste.

_ Nous verrons ça une fois qu'elle sera sur pied. »

Le Capitaine venait de couper court à la conversation. Il voulait avoir tous les éléments en main pour pouvoir trancher. Avec tout ce raffut sur le pont, le reste de l'équipage était venu assister à la scène. Deux pirates se démarquaient du lot par leur jeunesse, ils écoutèrent la conversation avant de partir sur l'île, à la recherche d'un trésor.

* * *

« Chef ! Équipe de l'ouest au rapport !

_ Je t'écoute Ary.

_ Nous avons entendu des coups de feu, mais rien à craindre, ils ne faisaient que chasser, nous n'avons pas été vu.

_ Bien. J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier, je veux que tu préviennes toutes les personnes de garde à l'ouest que dorénavant vous cherchez Shiley, elle est introuvable. Je vais envoyer d'autres personnes prévenir les autres équipes.

_ Oui Chef ! Nous la trouverons n'ayez crainte ! »

Après le rapport des trois autres équipes, le chef du village confia le contrôle à son second. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa fille par tous les moyens. Il irait donc lui aussi à sa recherche de son côté.

« Kakui, Aruba ! T'as entendu ? Shiley a disparu !, dit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs courts.

_ Oui. Il faut qu'on aille la retrouver avant que les pirates ne le fasse !, répliqua un autre adolescent qui lui avait de longs cheveux tressés.

_ Ces pirates l'ont peut être déjà trouvée, d'où le fait qu'elle ne revienne pas, dit le dernier de la bande. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec effarement, puis d'un commun accord ils s'élancèrent hors du village, en direction de la plage puisque connaissant leur amie, elle était forcément allée voir les pirates. Les trois adolescents arrivèrent à la plage. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches et de cris de reconnaissances secrets, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que les pirates l'avait capturée. Ils se cachèrent alors le temps d'échafauder un plan puis sortirent de leur trou pour s'élancer vers leur futur otage. Il immobilisèrent un homme dont les mains étaient pleines de fruits. Deux flèches pointées sur la gorge de l'homme, ils réussirent à s'accaparer une chaloupe pour rejoindre le voilier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont, ce fut une douzaine de fusils et revolvers qui les accueillirent. Le Capitaine sortit du lot, pour se placer devant les agresseurs et l'agressé qui était tout à fait calme. Sans doute pouvait-il se débarrasser des adolescents en un tour de bras.

« Où est notre amie ? S'exclama Kakui. Répondez ou je le tue. Il argumenta ses paroles par un rapprochement de la flèche sur la gorge du pirate sous les yeux parfaitement calme de l'équipage.

_ Venez par ici les enfants, répondit le Capitaine en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Les trois ado avancèrent tout en gardant leur assurance vie près d'eux.

_ Vous pouvez le lâcher, dit simplement Roger. »

Les trois jeunes répliquèrent négativement de la tête. Il en était hors de question. Sauf que ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. Et ça, le prisonnier l'avait bien compris. D'une main il attrapa une flèche, se décala pour ne pas se prendre l'autre puis finit par récupérer les deux armes. Il s'en alla vers la chaloupe, sûrement pour continuer sa récolte de fruits sans un regard pour les jeunes. Les trois compères n'avaient pas suivit ce qu'il venait de se passer mais comprirent bien qu'ils étaient des mouches inoffensives pour cet équipage. Ils finirent tout de même par suivre le Capitaine vers l'infirmerie. Après tout, s'ils leur voulaient du mal, ce serait déjà fait. Du moins ils l'espéraient. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils se jetèrent sur la fillette qui dormait. Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils virent les bandages qui la couvrait.

* * *

Le chef parcourait les bois à la recherche de sa fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une flèche plantée dans le sol. Il concentra alors ses recherches sur la zone et finit par voir deux petites flaques de sang. L'inclinaison de la flèche et le sang correspondait. Ce ne pouvait être que le sang de sa fille. Puis à quelques mètres il vit une autre flaque, plus étendue, qui elle aussi correspondait à l'inclinaison de la flèche. Dans tous les cas, sa fille avait eu à faire aux pirates. Environ 500 mètres plus loin, il retrouva d'autres tâches plus espacées, elles allaient en direction de la plage. Il les suivit, l'idée que les pirates avaient sa fille se faufilait dans sa tête comme une évidence.

Afin de monter sur le navire, il prit en otage un homme dont les mains étaient pleines de fruits, et ils allèrent sur le navire. Sur les flots, il devait avouer qu'il avait une affreuse envie de vomir. Mais il n'y pensa plus en se disant qu'il aurait dû prévenir au moins une équipe avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Lorsqu'ils mirent un pied sur le pont, le chef ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir, ce bateau-ci tanguait beaucoup moins que leur vieille barque. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la plupart des hommes étaient pliés de rire.

« Ben alors Al ! T'es l'otage du jour ? Cette simple phrase eu pour effet d'augmenter les rires des autres.

_ J'aimerais bien vous y voir !, répliqua le dit Al en se dégageant vivement du chef pour repartir à sa chaloupe. »

Le chef resta donc planté sur le pont, son otage étant partit, et le reste de l'équipage était plié de rire. Puis le Capitaine arriva, ne comprenant pas vraiment non plus la situation mais il fit signe au chef de venir le voir. Ce dernier, qui était tellement désemparé, ne se posa pas plus de questions et le suivit à l'infirmerie. Il y trouva sa fille blessée, ce à quoi il s'attendait mais fut surpris de trouver les trois garnements avec elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous trois ?

Kakui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut vite coupé.

_ Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Les trois ados fermèrent leur bouche et se firent tout petits.

_ Cette jeune fille a été attaquée, nous attendons qu'elle se réveille pour avoir sa version des faits, répondit calmement Roger.

_ Sa version des faits ? Qu'elle est la version actuelle ?, répliqua le chef. »

_ Elle a empêché deux de mes hommes d'abattre une bête puis les a blessé. »

Le chef semblait surpris et peu convaincu. Sa fille aurait donc mis la sécurité du village en péril ou une bête ? Il la pensait incapable de faire ça, mais au fond il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait rien d'elle d'ailleurs se rendit-il compte. Il ne savait ce qu'elle faisait à longueur de journée, ni pourquoi elle ne restait pas à sa condition de femme et de fille du chef. Il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que la brunette daigna ouvrir un œil. Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière et le referma aussitôt. Puis papillonna des yeux pour s'y habituer. Elle remarqua très vite son tortionnaire mais aussi que son père était avec lui. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Peut être qu'elle ferait mieux de faire semblant de dormir. Non, elle devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Mais quels actes ? Après un instant de réflexion elle se souvint du jaguar et des deux hommes. Elle eu à peine le temps de se redresser qu'on la bouscula de questions.

« Shiley ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle tourna la tête pour lui répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps, une main la poussait pour qu'elle se rallonge.

_ Doucement jeune fille, prends ton temps.

La brunette hocha la tête mais ne se recoucha pas pour autant.

_ Il y avait deux pirates qui voulaient tuer une mère jaguar. Je l'ai donc fait fuir puis les deux hommes me cherchaient et voulaient sûrement se venger alors je suis sortie de ma cachette pour les blesser.

Le Capitaine semblait pensif tandis que le chef avait l'air furibond.

_ Mais que faisais-tu dehors ?

_ Eh bien … je … euh … me baladais de bon matin.

_ Tu as encore écouté aux portes, tu savais très bien que des pirates étaient là et tu y es allée !

Oui elle y était allé et alors ? Elle en avait marre qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. C'était sa vie, pas celle de son père. En plus c'était sa chance, elle aurait peut être le soutien des pirates et de ses trois amis.

_ Oui j'y suis allé. Je ne veux pas rester au village pour laver du linge !

_ Mais tu n'as pas le choix Shiley ! Tu es une fille, ma fille ! C'est toi qui doit montrer l'exemple aux autres et obéir sinon ce sera la fin du village !

_ Très bien. Pour moi je montre l'exemple, je vous montre que les femmes peuvent chasser, peuvent se battre et ne veulent pas faire la cuisine !

_ Vu ton état, tu as plutôt du progrès à faire ! Un homme aurait battu ces deux pirates en un rien de temps !

Le Capitaine qui juste là était resté silencieux, ne pouvait le rester plus longtemps. Sa voix grave et calme s'imposa dans la pièce.

_ Ces pirates sont mes hommes. Ils sont forts et auraient pu blesser n'importe qui de votre village, ils auraient aussi pu tuer cette jeune fille mais ne l'ont pas fait.

Le chef compris très bien le message subtil : ne t'occupes pas de mes hommes, nous pouvons vous écraser comme des mouches comme l'avait prouvé son otage auparavant. Mais le message fut sûrement trop subtil pour Shiley.

_ Pourtant j'ai bien eu l'impression qu'ils essayaient de me tuer. D'ailleurs si vous n'étiez pas arrivé, je serais sans doute morte. Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ?

Roger esquissa un sourire, en fait il l'aimait bien cette petite. Elle avait l'âme d'une pirate. Elle se battait pour ses idées en faisant face à son père et était franche.

_ Crois moi, si Karl voulait te tuer, il l'aurait fait. Les personnes en face de lui lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. C'est l'homme brun, précisa-t-il. Et ils vont très bien, dans deux jours ils seront remis sur pieds.

Les épaules de Shiley s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

_ Contente de n'avoir tué personne, je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils me cherchaient pour me tuer.

Le futur roi des pirates sourit. C'était quelque chose qui était indispensable pour entrer dans son équipage : il ne fallait pas tuer sauf par nécessité extrême. Cette petite lui plaisait de plus en plus, il avait déjà décider de l'intégrer en fait.

_ Je les ferais venir pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer.

Voyant que le Capitaine avait fini de parler, le chef pu prendre la parole.

_ Très bien. Ils viendront puis ensuite tu rentreras au village.

Shiley ne savait pourquoi mais cette rencontre avec cet homme si charismatique lui avait donné confiance. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait soulever des montagnes et réaliser ses rêves les plus fous.

_ Non. Je ne rentrerais pas au village. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Roger. Vous pourriez peut être me déposer à la prochaine île, je me ferais toute petite, vous ne me remarquerez même pas.

En plus elle ne manquait pas de culot. Elle aurait pu attendre ne serait-ce que 15 secondes, il lui aurait proposé. Mais non, elle avait pris les devants. Pour Roger c'était sûr, elle intégrerait son équipage.

_ Nous levons l'ancre dans deux jours à l'aube.

_ Il en est hors de question. Tu es ma fille, mon seul enfant, ce sera le rôle de ton mari de prendre la tête du village.

La brune savait qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle pouvait tout se permettre maintenant. Elle regarda son père dans les yeux puis l'ignora pour reporter ses yeux bleus sur l'homme à la moustache.

_ Comptez sur moi. »

Roger lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant puis sortit de la cabine. Il ferait bientôt venir ses deux blessés puis le médecin. Elle pourra ensuite partir rejoindre son village pour y faire ses adieux.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, deux jeunes garçons marchaient côte à côte. Celui aux cheveux bleus avait une carte approximative de l'île dans la main. Le papier semblait jaunis et déchiré par endroits. On pouvait clairement voir que la carte avait été arrachée sans grande précaution d'un livre.

Le bleu avait beau tourner la carte dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas où ils étaient. Il n'y avait que des arbres, pas un seul point de repère. De plus, la plage était la même sur toute la côte. Il n'y comprenait rien. Pendant ce temps, son compère observait les arbres, regardant les rayons du Soleil passer à travers les feuilles. Il jetait de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil à son compagnon. Un sourire moqueur apparaissait alors sur ses lèvres.

« Hé Baggy, t'as entendu, tout à l'heure sur le pont, apparemment y'a une indigène qui a blessé deux de nos compagnons.

_ Hum, répondit le bleu, plus intéressé par sa carte.

_ J'espère ne jamais la croiser, parce que je la déteste déjà.

_ Hum. »

Le roux n'insista pas plus et replongea dans ses pensées et ses arbres lumineux. Quelle garce cette gamine tout de même.

* * *

L'aube venait de se pointer, et Shiley était déjà à bord pourtant l'Estranda ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. En effet, l'équipage ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses deux mousses à terre. Le Capitaine était donc allé les chercher. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les repérer grâce à son haki.

« Le trésor est à l'est !

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est au centre de la forêt !

_ Abruti ! L'est de cette île est l'endroit le plus inaccessible !

_ C'est toi l'abruti ! C'est le barman qui m'a dit que le trésor était là ! »

Les deux mousses étaient visage contre visage, prêts à s'étriper. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de leur capitaine à quelques pas d'eux qui les observait. À cause de son observation, il avait perdu le fil de la dispute mais les entendait à présent débattre assez activement sur un concours d'alcool qui avait mal tourné sur leur dernière île. Roger se souvenait assez bien de ce moment là, si bien qu'en y repensant, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« C'est de ta faute si j'ai presque dû rester toute ma vie avec l'autre folle ! Non mais t'imagines si Rayleigh était pas intervenu ?!

_ T'avais qu'à pas m'insulter ! Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même !

_ T'insulter ? Je ne faisais que te dire la vérité en face ! T'as un gros pif !

_ Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ?! C'en est trop, on va en finir !

_ J'attends que ça gros pif !

Les deux mousses sortirent alors leur sabre, prêts à se découper en rondelles. Malheureusement pour eux, le Capitaine intervint avant que ça ne dégénère trop.

_ Eh bien ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis sûr que vous ne vous rappelez même la raison de votre dispute !

_ Ah ! Cap'tain ! Shanks ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que le trésor est à l'est !

_ Certes mais je l'ai entendu dire que c'est lui qui a eu les informations, n'est ce pas Shanks ?

_ Oui c'est ça ! Le trésor est au centre de la forêt.

_ Eh bien ! Allons le débusquer alors !, clama le Capitaine, heureux de trouver un trésor. Ils pourraient bien attendre un peu pour partir.

À l'entente de la phrase, Buggy, parut fou de joie à l'idée de se remplir les poches d'or. Quant à Shanks, il pâlit un peu, ne se doutant pas que son capitaine voudrait s'ajouter à la pseudo chasse au trésor.

_ Euh... en fait, il n'y a pas de trésor. Je l'ai inventé pour faire tourner Buggy en bourrique.

À ces mots, le Capitaine rit de bon cœur, se doutant que cela avait dû marcher jusque là puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la forêt. La face de Buggy se décomposa littéralement pour personnifier, d'abord le désespoir puis la colère noire.

_ QUOI ?!, hurla-t-il, furieux.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, des larmes aux yeux tellement il riait de la réaction de son ami.

_ Tu verrais ta tête Buggy ! »

Voyant que même le Capitaine s'y était mis, le mousse décida de rejoindre la bateau le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner au maximum de ces monstres sans cœur. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, les rires se calmèrent, laissant les deux pirates reprendre leur souffle. Ils arrivèrent vite au navire où tout l'équipage les attendait sur le pont. Il rejoignit son compagnon de toujours au nez rouge. Il y avait une nouvelle apparemment, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il la détailla un peu.

Il la trouvait bien jeune, même lui était rentré dans l'équipage à l'âge de huit ans alors qu'elle devait en avoir quoi ? Allez, Shanks lui donnait neufs ans tout au plus. En plus elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir se battre, elle était assez maigre et n'avait aucune arme. Et il ne pensait pas qu'elle en transportait dans son baluchon. Après tout, quand on avait de quoi se battre, on le gardait toujours à portée de main. Mais le roux savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions, attendant juste une démonstration qui arriverait bientôt vu le nombre effroyable d'ennemis qu'ils avaient.

De son côté, Shiley détaillait tout le monde pour se familiariser aux visages. Elle tomba alors sur deux jeunes, ils étaient tout de même plus vieux qu'elle. Celui de gauche avait le bras pointé vers les montagnes à l'est et avait l'air de parler à son compagnon. Il avait des cheveux bleus dissimulés par un bonnet à pompon noir et à bordure jaune parsemé de taches marron. Elle remarqua ensuite son énorme nez rouge, tel un clown. Ses yeux quittèrent difficilement l'étrangeté pour tomber sur une chemise violette sur le haut. Elle devenait ensuite beige et une tête de chat était au milieu, rendant l'habit assez enfantin. Le tissu n'étant pas fermé, on pouvait voir les quelques muscles de l'adolescent. Il portait aussi un pantalon vert kaki assez large qui semblait tenir à sa taille grâce à un foulard bleu. Elle qualifia mentalement sa tenue comme étant déplorablement assortie, ce qui raffermit son idée que ce jeune homme était un clown.

Puis son regard dériva sur son compagnon, un roux avec un pull blanc rayé. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de voir un chapeau de paille sur sa tête, il n'y avait pas spécialement beaucoup de soleil aujourd'hui. Il portait aussi un bermuda brun qui était retenu par une ceinture où un sabre était accroché. Elle préférait déjà son style vestimentaire même si le chapeau de paille lui faisait penser que le roux devait être une énergumène. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal de leur tenue, elle-même portait un vieux pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche déchirée au niveau de la manche droite. On pouvait d'ailleurs y trouver son repas de la semaine et de la terre, le tout ré-haussé de quelques taches de sang séché.

Avec l'arrivée du Capitaine, tout le monde alla à son poste pour lever l'ancre. Shiley ne savait pas exactement où se mettre alors elle s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant son île s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas si triste finalement, elle était même heureuse. Le vent dans ses cheveux bruns lui faisait un bien fou. Elle écarta les bras, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air iodé. Elle sut alors qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Un sourire sans fin prit place sur son visage enfantin. Une fois le bateau mis en route, tout le monde revint sur le pont. Le Capitaine se plaça devant et prit la parole.

« Nous avons une nouvelle à bord ! Shiley, viens par ici s'il-te-plaît.

La brunette s'avança timidement, n'étant pas très à l'aise devant tant de monde.

_ Vous savez sûrement pour la plupart qu'elle a eu un petit différend avec Karl et Sam. Mais ils se sont expliqués et tout est réglé maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui c'était juste un malentendu rien de plus, confirma Karl.

_ Et bien sûr on va devoir fêter ça ce soir ! »

Pendant que l'équipage hurlait de joie, Shanks n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourquoi son Capitaine avait recruté cette gamine qui avait blessé ses compagnons ? Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question de faire ami-ami avec elle.

La fête battait son plein. Shiley faisait la connaissance de l'équipage, et, contre toute attente, elle s'entendait assez bien avec Karl même si ils s'étaient mutuellement blessés. Ils en rigolaient bien d'ailleurs. Après un bout de temps, elle vit les deux autres mousses, elle alla les voir, heureuse de pouvoir avoir des amis de son âge. À peine fut elle à quelques pas d'eux, qu'elle se fit percuter par le regard assassin du roux. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle le fixa alors et lui fit un large sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de tordre le visage du rouquin pour en faire une grimace. En voyant qu'elle s'approchait, il se leva et partit rejoindre d'autres de ses compagnons.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

_ Je pense qu'il t'en veut pour avoir blessé nos compagnons, répondit le bleu. Je suis Buggy.

Le brunette lui rendit son sourire et lui serra la main.

_ Shiley, heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh vienne la voir pour lui donner une cabine. Cabine qui se résumait à un placard aménagé. Il y avait tout juste de quoi dormir mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Le lendemain, elle retenta sa chance auprès de Shanks. Il était sur le pont, la tête dans les vapes. Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, comme le reste de l'équipage d'ailleurs.

« Salut ! Je suis Shiley.

Il lui lança juste un regard mauvais. Il allait partir juste au moment où le Capitaine arriva, les interrompant dans leur passionnante discussion.

_ Tiens vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, tu lui fais visiter Shanks ? »

Le Capitaine ne remarqua pas les regards noirs que lui lancèrent les deux mousses ni les grognements du roux suite à sa question rhétorique. Voyant que son capitaine se fichait éperdument qu'il soit d'accord ou non, Shanks partit vers l'avant du bateau suivit de Shiley. Ils marchaient côte à côte, ne s'adressant pas la parole. Seul le nom du lieu qu'ils voyaient passait la barrière que formaient les lèvres du roux. Alors qu'ils descendaient dans le ventre du bateau pour se diriger vers la cuisine, les deux mousses croisèrent un dénommé Marc.

« Ah Shanks ! Viens donc m'aider à descendre les réserves de saké à la cale ! Toi aussi gamine tant qu'à faire.

_ Je suis pas une gamine ! »

Mais le pirate s'en fichait éperdument et repartit vers les profondeurs du navire. Les lèvres du rouquin se tordirent dans un sourire moqueur mais il ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser du fardeau que représentait la fillette. Elle le suivit néanmoins pour retourner au niveau du pont afin de prendre les tonneaux. Décidément, ce rouquin n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'apprécier. Et cela commençait à être réciproque. Il pourrait au moins lui dire les choses en face.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui était très axé sur Shiley puisque c'est mon oc principal. Dans la plupart des chapitres, j'essaye au maximum de mettre des point_ _s_ _de vue pour plusieurs personnages pour ne pas avoir l'impression que l'on ne suit que l'aventure de Shiley même si c'est le cas en fait._


	2. Stratagème

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : STRATAGÈME

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 2 avec quelques jours de retard, un petit problème avec ffnet. Ce chapitre est un peu (bon d'accord, beaucoup) plus court que le précédent, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois !_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **Revenge Bradley**_ _et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favorite et follow !_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !_

* * *

Pour petit rappel, Shiley a blessé Karl et Sam en voulant sauver un jaguar et maintenant elle se retrouve dans l'équipage de Roger.

* * *

J'allais oublier, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Shiley était pirate à bord de l'Estranda. Elle s'était fait une petite place dans l'équipage, la plupart des hommes l'aimaient bien et rigolaient toujours de son caractère explosif. Son emploi du temps était chargé, entre les corvées de patates avec Shanks et Buggy, son entraînement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disputes incessantes avec le roux, elle n'avait presque plus le temps de faire la grasse matinée.

Elle était on ne peut plus heureuse. À présent, la seule tache dans sa vie était rouge pétante et se nommait Shanks. Et elle était prête à se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, même si au final il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car le rouquin semblait habité des mêmes pensées à son égard. Il ne manquait pas beaucoup pour que les deux mousses se jettent à la gorge de l'autre. C'était pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore, elle allait à reculons vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la sale face du roux quand elle éplucherait des légumes.

Quand elle passa la porte, Buggy était déjà assis, une carotte à la main, un économe dans l'autre. Elle se doutait qu'il venait de commencer puisqu'une seule carotte dépourvue de peau était déposée sur la table. Pourtant, le clown affichait un air lasse, comme si sa vie se résumait à éplucher des carottes. Elle sourit à cette pensée puis le rejoignit dans son dur labeur.

Shanks était arrivé peu de temps après la brune et, instantanément l'atmosphère s'était alourdie, des regards méfiants et agacés se dirigeant de toutes parts entre les trois mousses. Les minutes s'égrainaient, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant. Il fut brisé par Shanks.

« Eh Buggy, j'te pari le dessert de ce soir que j'épluche plus de carottes que toi.

_ Pff, je suis sûr de gagner.

_ Et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de me demander ?, râla la brunette en relevant la tête pour foudroyer Shanks.

_ T'en vaux pas la peine, répliqua le roux un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?, s'énerva la plus jeune.

_ Parce qu'on supporte pas les traîtres comme toi, lui répondit-il.

Il avait sortit ça comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir mais il ne regrettait pas. Sa phrase n'avait sûrement aucun sens puisqu'au moment où elle avait blessé ses confrères elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage mais elle était certainement trop stupide pour suivre ce raisonnement. Et apparemment sa phrase avait eu son effet puisqu'elle serrait à présent sa carotte, elle serait sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est si ce pauvre légume avait été animé. Il la regarda d'un œil calme et un sourire en coin lever son économe pour le brandir vers lui en guise d'arme.

_ D'où tu te permets de dire ça sans me connaître ?!

_ Hum, elle a raison, ajouta Buggy.

_ Deux semaines m'ont plus que suffit, affirma Shanks d'un regard hautain.

_ Parce que tu crois que je te supporte peut être ?

_ Dîtes les gars, le concours de carottes à commencé ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'obliger à rester dans l'équipage.

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Shanks. Et pour les carottes ?

_ Encore heureux ! Manquerais plus qu'un type comme toi me dictes ce que je dois faire.

_ Un type comme moi ? Et qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

Shanks s'était stoppé dans son activité d'épluchage pour jeter un regard mauvais à la fillette en face de lui. D'où se permettait-elle de le juger de la sorte ? Elle n'avait vu aucune de ses actions pour le moment, peut être quelques entraînements mais pas de prises de décisions en cas extrême, elle ne pouvait donc rien dire. Lui en revanche avait vite comprit qu'elle avait mis en péril son village pour un jaguar et qu'elle avait, en plus, blessé deux de ses compagnons. Puis elle était accueillit comme une fleur dans l'équipage. Pour lui, c'était inadmissible.

_ Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, c'est insupportable !

_ Alors là oui ! Totalement d'accord avec toi Shiley ! Et les carottes ?

_ Moi, trop sûr de moi ? J'ai juste assez de jugeote pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

_ Tu sous-entends que je suis complètement débile ?!, s'énerva Shiley.

_ Bon ben je considère que je concours a commencé alors hein.

_ Non, juste un peu sous développée mentalement, se moqua Shanks ayant retrouvé un peu de son calme, après tout il avait l'avantage contre cette idiote.

_ Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Tu vas regretter tes paroles Shanks !

_ J'attends de voir ça gamine.

_ Je suis pas une gamine ! J'ai huit ans !

_ Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es une gamine.

_ Tu vas me le payer Shanks !

_ Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me casser le nez ?

_ Parfaitement ! Il sera rouge sang.

_ Qui est-ce qui a dit que j'ai un gros nez rouge ?!

Automatiquement, les deux autres mousses se pointèrent mutuellement du doigt, remarquant enfin Buggy et grimaçant quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient réagit de la même façon.

_ Vous allez le regretter vous deux ! D'ailleurs ça commence ce soir en me donnant vos desserts puisque j'ai épluché plus de la moitié des carottes !, annonça-t-il fièrement.

_ Pas pour moi puisque je n'ai pas été acceptée dans le pari, nota la brune.

_ Donc tu changes d'avis ? Tu n'acceptes pas les conséquences de tes actes ?

_ C'est toi qui n'acceptes pas les conséquences de tes actes puisque c'est toi même qui n'as pas voulu de moi dans ton stupide pari !

_ C'est vraiment pas fair play de rejeter la faute sur les autres, contre attaqua le roux d'un sourire supérieur.

_ C'est toi qui est en train de rejeter la faute sur moi puisque tu n'acceptes pas d'avoir perdu !

_ En plus tu reprends mes propres arguments, c'est pathétique. En même temps à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais avec une gamine de huit ans ?

_ C'est la goutte de trop là, Shanks. »

Alors, elle se jeta sur le roux, l'entraînant dans une roulade peu contrôlée. Ils percutèrent la cuisinière, faisant tomber sur eux un saladier de coulis de caramel. Baggy, qui voyait que la cuisine allait être dévastée, tenta de sauver ses carottes en les amenant sur le plan de travail, mais il s'emmêla les pieds dans une jambe de Shanks. Il essaya de se rattraper à la cuisinière, mais atteignit seulement les saladiers qui contenaient la farine et le caramel de sa main gauche, l'envoyant sur les deux autres mousses et lui même, et la poignée d'une casserole d'eau bouillie de la main droite, se brûlant le bras.

Le clown, qui hurlait à présent à la mort, voulu passer son bras sous de l'eau froide mais elle était réglée au maximum de chaleur, ce qui le brûla plus encore. Il la retira alors vivement, entraînant au sol quelques assiettes qui séchaient. Il entreprit alors, oubliant momentanément sa douleur au bras, de ramasser les débris qui ornaient le sol. Il finit par mettre les derniers gros morceaux de saladier et d'assiettes dans la poubelle, il s'occuperait des miettes après son bras, et voulut donc se rincer les mains qui collaient à cause de la substance sucrée. Il déposa du produit vaisselle sur ses paumes puis ouvrit le robinet mais l'eau brûlante ricocha sur sa peau à cause d'un mauvais angle, l'envoyant directement dans ses yeux. Ne pensant plus au savon, il frotta ses yeux pour apaiser la douleur mais le produit vaisselle s'introduisit dans ses orbes bleues, faisant redoubler ses hurlements et alertant ainsi les quelques personnes aux alentours.

Entre temps, Shanks et Shiley ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que le farine collait au caramel, et continuaient leur roulade à travers la cuisine en passant par les restes d'assiettes qui les égratignaient. Le dos du roux cogna alors sur un pied de la table où ils épluchaient les carottes quelques minutes auparavant, les stoppant pendant un court instant. Cela suffit à Shanks pour redresser le brune et la plaquer contre la table, la maintenant au niveau des avant-bras. Mais, la fillette ne se lassa pas faire et approcha ses bras de son visage enfantin. Une fois assez proche, elle avança rapidement la tête et mordit le poignet de Shanks. Celui-ci, surprit, laissa échapper un grognement de douleur mais se rattrapa bien vite et prit des épluchures de carottes qu'il enfourna dans la bouche de la brune. Alors qu'il souriait, elle lui recracha le tout à la figure, rendant au visage du roux sa mine renfrognée. Ils attrapèrent alors tous deux un maximum d'épluchures qu'ils tentaient de faire avaler à l'autre, rajoutant ainsi une couche orange terreuse à la farine caramélisée.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Rayleigh pour entrer, inquiet des hurlements qui s'élevaient dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un champ de bataille devant ses yeux. Un mélange de caramel, de farine, d'épluchures de carottes et de morceaux de porcelaine jonchaient le sol. D'un côté, Buggy hurlait à la mort, des mains mousseuses dans les yeux et un bras rougit ayant au moins triplé de volume ; et de l'autre Shanks et Shiley qui essayaient de mettre fin à la vie de l'autre par étouffement d'épluchures de carottes. Il voulu d'abord abandonner toutes les responsabilités que son rôle de second impliquait et sortir de ce cauchemar en faisant semblant ne rien avoir vu ou entendu mais se ravisa en pensant que la situation pouvait peut être dégénérer encore plus.

Il commença par séparer le roux et la brune d'un coup sur le crâne, leur ordonnant de ranger ce bordel monstre puis emmena le pauvre brûlé à l'infirmerie sous les regards surpris et inquiets de l'équipage. Il se demanda alors si c'était une bonne idée de laisser les deux autres mousses seuls dans une même pièce. Une fois Buggy entre les mains d'un Crocus stupéfait de l'était déplorable du clown, il retourna le plus rapidement possible dans la cuisine. Il y trouva les deux mousses farineux en train de laver le sol, se lançant un regard froid.

À ce moment, Rayleigh se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu une nounou plutôt qu'un pirate. Alors qu'il se lamentait sur sa si triste condition de vie, il entendit un pirate à l'extérieur beugler qu'ils étaient attaqués par la Marine. La nouvelle raviva un sourire au second de Roger qui n'allait pas rater cette occasion de passer ses nerfs. Ce fut apparemment, la même déduction qui s'opéra chez Shanks et Shiley puisque les deux s'étaient vivement redressés et avaient déjà sortit leurs épées de leurs fourreaux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira de lassitude quand les deux furies le dépassèrent en courant pour se rendre sur le pont, c'était le premier arrivé apparemment. Irrécupérables pensa le blond en les suivant.

* * *

Ils regardèrent les navires approcher. Ils étaient cinq, ridicule, pensa Crocus. En plus il n'y avait même pas Garp. Il eu une pensée pour le Capitaine qui n'allait pas pouvoir s'amuser. Il n'y avait que deux contres-amiraux, quatre capitaines, en bref ce n'était pas très intéressant. Il hésita même à retourner aux côtés de Buggy qui souffrait encore le martyr. Mais se ravisa, après tout, une bataille était une bataille. Il jeta un simple coup d'œil pour voir l'état du brûlé, ça devrait aller. Il rejoignit ensuite le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Il fut assez médusé de voir les deux autres mousses blancs-orangés mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment vu l'état dans lequel il avait reçu Buggy. Déjà que les deux petits n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, si une gamine se rajoutait en plus, l'Estranda allait devenir une garderie.

Ses pensées dérivèrent et il remarqua au dernier instant une lame qui s'abattait sur lui. Il soupira, il ne pouvait même pas penser tranquillement, et embrocha le malheureux qui avait eu l'audace ou la stupidité de s'en prendre à lui. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis regarda les hommes pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Ils avaient tous la situation en main, hormis la gamine qui peinait à faire face à un officier. Mais le roux était à côté d'elle donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il replongea donc dans son combat sans remarquer que Shanks n'aidait pas du tout la fillette.

* * *

« Eh ben alors la gamine ? On galère à ce que je vois !

_ Je suis pas une gamine ! J'...

_ J'ai huit ans !, la coupa le roux d'une voix suraiguë. »

Dans un élan de rage, la brunette ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : battre au plus vite ce crétin de Marine pour régler le compte de l'autre imbécile heureux. Ce qu'elle fit, la colère lui ayant donné une nouvelle force. Mais elle avait l'impression que les hommes en blanc protégeaient le roux de son envie de meurtre puisqu'ils se jetaient tous sur elle chacun leur tour du moins de son point de vue puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas tellement attention au microbe qu'elle était tant sa force était moindre.

Après quelques minutes, les derniers rescapés prirent la fuite, sous les hurlements de joie de l'équipage.

« Vous vous êtes bien battu les gars !, scanda le Capitaine, et maintenant on va se remplir la panse ! »

Les cris de joie redoublèrent d'intensité, faisant rire Roger. Heureusement que le cuisinier avait profité de la bataille pour faire à manger. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le réfectoire, sans prendre la peine de se laver puisqu'ils n'avaient pas une égratignure. Shanks et Shiley ayant trop peur qu'il ne leur reste plus rien, ne prirent pas non plus la peine de passer leurs corps sous l'eau.

* * *

À table ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés de Buggy, Rayleigh et Roger. Ce dernier les regarda d'un air suspicieux, n'ayant pas réussi à identifier la substance qui recouvrait les deux mousses. Puis son regard se tourna vers le clown qui semblait être tombé dans une marmite d'eau bouillante. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions, il avait trop faim.

Il y avait une chose que le Capitaine appréciait tout particulièrement de faire : observer ses nakamas. C'est pourquoi il avait remarqué que son second adorait les trois mousses malgré qu'il le nie fermement. Mais aussi que Shanks et Shiley ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Et pour une fois, malgré ses maintes observations, il ne parvenaient pas à savoir si c'était une forme d'amitié comme entre le roux et Buggy ou si les deux se détestaient vraiment. Et ça l'embêtait car Roger n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il avait donc réfléchi à un stratagème pour le découvrir. Et quoi de mieux pour tester leur lien que de les mettre en danger ? Enfin surtout la brunette puisque Shanks était déjà redoutable malgré son statut de mousse.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse bidon pour mettre la fillette en danger de mort. Il réfléchissait, en oubliant presque son ragoût et finit par la conclusion évidente qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver sur le navire. Il devait attendre la prochaine île. Une fois le repas fini et une dispute sur les desserts que le Capitaine n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il partit voir son navigateur.

« Alfred ! Quelle est notre prochaine île ?

Un trentenaire de South Blue regarda son log pose, observa la flèche qui pointait plein Nord, il avait pris l'habitude avec son capitaine, jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte, fit quelques mesures au compas, feuilleta un vieux livre en fin de vie aux pages jaunis et déchirées, marmonna dans sa barbe, son doigt suivant les lignes du livre, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, il referma le livre, formant un nuage de poussière ou de feuille en décomposition, le Capitaine n'avait pas su quelle était la meilleure option, il posa sans délicatesse le bouquin dans un coin de la table, ce qui pouvait expliquer son état lamentable, reprit son compas, traça quelques traits, fit quelques points et marqua une île d'une croix. Le dénommé Alfred se releva ensuite vers son Capitaine.

_ Nous arriverons dans un peu moins de deux semaines à Dorsuala, un puissant courant marin nous emmènera à plus de 40 nœuds pendant 3 jours.

_ Bien, merci Alfred. »

Le capitaine réfléchit, Dorsuala … Il lui semblait que c'était sur cette île que vivaient les dratus, des animaux sortis droit des enfers. Même lui aurait réfléchit avant de foncer tête baissée sur ces bêtes se dit-il. Mais il se ravisa, non, il aurait finit par foncer. Son sourire s'agrandit, ça sentait l'aventure. Il lui faudrait ses meilleurs éléments pour protéger les arrières des trois mousses. Mais il préférait en parler à Rayleigh seulement une fois qu'ils seront en danger sinon son second ne le laissera jamais faire.

Il lui fallait un plan en béton maintenant. Ou une histoire à dormir debout, après tout c'était Grand Line. Et il l'avait son plan. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, laissant l'air ioder se déposer sur ses lèvres. Ses bras croisés, il regardait l'île derrière la barrière de l'horizon. Il avait décidé qu'il dirait à Rayleigh de redoubler d'intensité l'entraînement des mousses puisqu'ils arrivaient sur Dorsuala. Après tout, même ça était une raison suffisante.

* * *

Malgré l'entraînement et les corvées quotidiennes, les trois mousses trouvaient toujours le temps de se chamailler, amicalement entre Shanks et Buggy et de plus en plus violemment entre Shanks et Shiley. Et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le Capitaine, sans compter que les deux mousses commençaient à mettre en péril la cohésion de l'équipage qui prenait partit durant leurs querelles, ce qui pouvait devenir dangereux pour tout le monde. Alors, pour les situations extrêmes, quoi de mieux que des solutions extrêmes ?

D'après le navigateur Alfred, ils devaient accoster d'ici quelques heures. Le Capitaine s'était arrangé pour réunir tout son équipage pendant la corvée de préparation du repas des mousses.

« Nous allons arriver sur Dorsuala. C'est une île très dangereuse, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais d'être prudent et de rester grouper par groupe de 6 minimum. C'est un ordre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Jamais le Capitaine n'avait été aussi sérieux, tout le monde l'avait remarqué et tout le monde acquiesça.

_ Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, continua le Capitaine, c'est sur cette île que se trouvent les dratus. Ne vous en approchez sous aucun prétexte, à moins qu'un de vous soit en danger mais contactez Rayleigh ou moi auparavant. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur cette île, des livres sont disponibles à la bibliothèque. Bien, faites attention à vous. »

Le capitaine se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où se trouvaient ses trois mousses préférés. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr de lui. Était-ce bien raisonnable de les mettre en danger ? Il était sur le pas de la porte et il hésitait à rentrer. Si, il le fallait, pour leur bien, pour le bien de tous, il fallait les mettre en danger, pour qu'ils se rendent compte de la valeur de la vie. Il inspira pour remplir au maximum ses poumons, fermant les yeux par la même occasion. Puis il souffla, se vidant du gaz vital et rouvrit les yeux, ses orbes brunes étant plus fermes que jamais, il franchit la porte.

Et, encore une fois, la fillette et le roux se provoquaient. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en contre fichait. Il en avait plus qu'assez de leur comportement qui devenait dangereux pour tout le monde. Il était maintenant sûr de prendre la bonne décision, peut être pas la meilleure mais une solution. Les visages tendus des deux mousses se décrispèrent au raclement de gorge du nouveau venu. La mine fermée, il s'assit à la table des trois jeunes. L'aspect solennelle du Capitaine inquiéta quelques peu les trois mousses.

« Nous allons accoster sur Dorsuala, la seule île au monde où il y a des dratus. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais les yeux de dratus sont la seule chose qui permet de guérir la quasi totalité des maladies. C'est l'humeur aqueuse de cet œil qui permet de renforcer les défenses immunitaires et de les adapter au virus que l'on cherche à détruire. Mais une étude du docteur Vegapunk a montré que seuls des enfants, peu importe l'espèce qu'ils soient, peuvent approcher ces animaux sans se faire attaquer.

Le Capitaine fit une petite pause pour que le cerveau des jeunes puisse assimiler ces informations farfelues qui étaient presque vraies.

« Et c'est qui qui est malade ?, demanda Buggy peu convaincu de l'histoire de son capitaine.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vous en ai déjà parlé, c'est une amie, elle s'appelle Rouge.

_ J'espère qu'elle vaut la peine qu'on risque notre vie pour elle, dit le bleu. »

Ce coup-ci, le Capitaine se sentait mal de mentir à ce point. Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose alors que Rouge n'était même pas malade ? Il était encore temps de faire demi tour. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il se décide vite, très vite, ils ne tarderaient pas à accoster. Mais si son équipage découvrait qu'il avait menti, comment réagiront-ils ? Lui feront-ils encore confiance ? Et Rouge ? Que pensera-t-elle de lui ? En plus de se sentir responsable de chaque plaie qu'auront ses hommes. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais en même temps ils étaient des pirates ! Avant il aurait foncé tête baissée sur ces dratus ! Alors pourquoi cela avait-il changé avec l'arrivée de ses trois mousses ? Et encore plus avec la petite Shiley ? Au fond de lui, il pensait le savoir, l'avoir toujours su. Il adorait ces enfants, qui avaient tout quitté ou tout perdu, il refaisait leur éducation, il leur apprenait la vie, il leur offrait une famille et il se considérait peut être un peu comme une figure paternelle. Peut être un peu trop même. Et ça lui faisait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il décida de revenir à la réalité et laisser ses sombres pensées de côté.

« Pfff n'importe quoi ! Tu es bien trop sûr de toi ! Tu n'es rien et je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide pour abattre une de ces créatures !, rouspéta Shiley.

_ Alors là tu délires la gamine ! Je vois pas comment un morceau d'os comme toi pourrait vaincre un dratus !, répliqua Shanks.

_ Ah oui ? Tu veux parier ? Je ramènerais le mien au bateau avant toi !

_ Pari tenu ! Tu vas perdre gamine !

_ Je ne suis pas une …

_ Ça suffit maintenant !, s'écria le capitaine, les calmant sur le coup, premièrement c'est un travail d'équipe, deuxièmement, il ne s'agit pas d'abattre un de ces animaux mais de prendre un œil seulement (*) et troisièmement, nous débarquons dans cinq heures, vous devriez déjà être en train de vous documenter pour trouver les points faibles des dratus et de préparer vos affaires. Est-ce bien clair ? Je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rapporter un œil de cette bête. »

Les trois mousses acquiescèrent et déguerpirent en vitesse, de peur de subir les foudres de leur capitaine. Ils décidèrent de se documenter pour commencer, pour qu'ils aient matière à préparer leur sac.

* * *

 _(*) : Alors oui bien sûr un œil c'est déjà beaucoup et ça fait de la souffrance animale, c'est juste pour les besoins de l'histoire._

 _C'est la fin du chapitre 2, qui pose les bases pour le chapitre suivant._

 _Je vous laisse deviner ce que sont les dratus et ce que l'île de Dorsuala peut bien cacher. Un petit indice ? Tout est dans les noms ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma manière d'écrire, que ce soit positif ou négatif, le temps qu'il y a des arguments ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser des reviews, ça motive ! A bientôt ;)_


	3. Ennemis

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voici le chapitre 3, un grand merci à_ _ **Revenge Bradley**_ _pour ta review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont cette fic en favorite ou follow !_

 _Et bien sûr, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

Pour rappel, Roger a fait croire que Rouge était malade et a envoyé les trois mousses en ayant l'espoir d'apaiser les violences entre Shanks et Shiley.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : ENNEMIS

* * *

« Eh les gars, s'exclama Buggy, vous saviez que les dratus sont un croisement entre les dragons et les tortues géantes ? Du coup ils ont très peu de points faibles, leur carapace résiste à tous les chocs, et leur ventre est recouvert d'écailles d'environ 10 centimètres d'épaisseur ! Ils sont protégés de partout !

_ Ouais et ils se nourrissent de n'importe quelle viande mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'ils boivent du magma tout droit sorti de la dorsale qui coupe l'île. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne craignent aucune forme de chaleur, ajouta Shanks.

_ Sans compter qu'ils vivent en communauté, environ une centaine et qu'ils sont surprotecteurs de leurs enfants, compléta Shiley.

_ Eh bien on s'en fout, on n'y touche pas.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Buggy, les dratus, à force de boire le magma, perdent leur vue et ne se repèrent que grâce à leurs autres sens. Le magma finit par brûler leurs yeux parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de protection au niveau des paupières. Seuls les enfants dratus ont des yeux, expliqua le roux.

_ On n'est pas dans la merde. Il va nous falloir un plan d'enfer les gars, dit Shiley.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et chacun réfléchit à comment ils allaient faire.

_ Regardez, dit Shanks, j'ai trouvé une cartographie de l'île avec les reliefs et pas mal d'infos.

Les deux autres mousses furent piqués au vif et louchèrent sur ce que leur montrait le roux. On voyait que le paysage était plat du moins à l'échelle de la carte, qu'en serait-il sur place ? Mais ce qui les frappa fut l'absence totale de vert : c'était une terre rocheuse. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient être très vite repérés.

_ En fait on n'a pas assez d'infos pour faire un plan d'attaque, dit Buggy.

_ Il faudra qu'on fasse un premier tour de repérage, dit Shanks.

_ Et pour ça il nous faudrait quelque chose qui camoufle notre odeur, ajouta Shiley.

_ Je vais demander pour l'odeur, se proposa le roux. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Le roux ne savait pas s'il devait commencer par Marc, le cuisinier ou Crocus. Il opta pour le médecin qui aurait plus de chance de répondre à son besoin. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers un lieu qu'il avait fini par bien connaître au fil des batailles. L'homme à la tête de fleur avait deux cabinets : une exigence du Capitaine qui voulait toujours le mieux pour ses matelots. Un premier était sur le pont, dans une pièce adjacente à la timonerie pour les blessés les plus graves qui devaient être soignés en extrême urgence. Et un autre sous le pont, près de ses quartiers, pour les blessures moins graves ou les malades, l'accès étant plus compliqué à cause des escaliers. C'était aussi là que se trouvait son laboratoire.

Crocus fut surpris de voir Shanks dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le mousse n'était jamais malade et ils n'avaient pas eu à livrer de bataille depuis plusieurs heures. Il se rappela de Buggy, c'était peu être pour lui, le petit clown s'était peut être encore fourré dans des histoires pas possibles.

« Salut Crocus, est-ce que t'aurais quelque chose pour camoufler les odeurs ?

Le quarantenaire fut sortit de ses pensées. Camoufler son odeur ? À quoi bon ? Peut être voulait-il faire d'autres bêtises à dormir debout ? Il finit par demander suspicieux.

_ Pourquoi en veux-tu ?

_ C'est pour pas qu'on se fasse repérer par les dratus avec Buggy et Shiley.

Le plus vieux regarda le roux les yeux grands ouverts. Les dratus ? Ils voulaient aller chasser les dratus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un pari foireux entre les mousses ? Ce coup-ci ils poussaient trop loin. À moins qu'ils veuillent simplement visiter l'île sans se faire repérer par ces monstres ? Bizarrement, cette idée ne collait pas trop avec les mousses sauf Buggy, peureux comme il était … Non ils voulaient plutôt se mesurer à eux.

_ Il est hors de question que vous chassiez ces bestioles.

_ Mais c'est le Capitaine qui nous l'a demandé !, se défendit Shanks.

Quoi ? Non là c'était trop ! Ces gosses allaient le rendre dingue ! Roger qui leur demande ça ? Et puis quoi encore ? Autant leur dire directement de se jeter dans le magma s'il voulait se débarrasser des trois garnements.

_ Attends deux secondes, dit-il à l'intention du mousse.

Capitaine ou pas, il allait l'entendre ! Qui enverrait ses compagnons à l'abattoir ? Après quelques pas furieux, il toqua à la porte de son Capitaine qui lui dit d'entrer. Le moustachu lui montra une chaise d'un geste vague sur laquelle Crocus refusa de s'asseoir, inquiétant le brun qui se dit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer.

_ Roger ! Je sais que tu prends souvent des bonnes décisions, toujours même. Mais pas cette fois. Envoyer les trois mousses se battre contre les dratus, c'est du suicide.

Le Capitaine regarda, surpris, son médecin. Oh … La bourde. Mais quel con. Comment avait-il pu croire que personne n'en saurait rien ? Il ne restait plus qu'à assumer et convaincre Crocus que c'était une bonne idée. Mais lui même n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça s'annonçait compliqué. Mais rien n'était insurmontable et il était déterminé. Il remontra le siège à son compagnon, qui, cette fois y pris place, sentant qu'une longue discussion allait avoir lieu.

_ Je sais que ça te paraît insensé ce que je leur demande. Mais il y a une raison derrière tout ça. Je pense que tu as toi aussi remarqué que les chamailleries entre Shanks et Shiley sont de plus en plus virulentes. Et j'ai peur que cela n'empire et que ça affecte le reste de l'équipage. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils prennent parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre ou même que l'un refuse d'aider l'autre alors qu'il est en difficulté.

Il fit une petite pause tandis que Crocus hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué et ce comportement l'inquiétait. Il y a quelques semaines encore, Buggy était gravement brûlé et les deux autres étaient trop préoccupés par leur bagarre pour s'en rendre compte.

_ C'est pourquoi je me suis dit que ce serait bien de les mettre en danger réel, sans qu'il n'y ait personne de l'équipage, à part eux pour se secourir mutuellement. Ils verraient la valeur de la vie. Qu'il est important d'avoir confiance les uns en les autres pour pouvoir agir.

_ Je suis d'accord Capitaine mais pourquoi se presser sur un ennemi aussi dangereux alors qu'on pourrait attendre la prochaine île ?

_ Je me suis aussi posé cette question mais de quoi sera faite la prochaine île ? Elle sera peut être encore plus dangereuse ou peut être pas assez et dans ce cas il nous faudra attendre encore la suivante et ainsi de suite. Nous manquerons peut être de temps. Il ne faut pas laisser la situation se détériorer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

_ Oui je comprends mais les dratus sont vraiment redoutables.

_ C'est vrai mais comparés à des hommes que l'on rencontrera peut être sur les autres îles, ce sont des animaux : ils n'ont pas un cerveau aussi développé que le nôtre pour tendre des pièges, se servir d'armes, ce qui les rend en soi, moins dangereux. Sans compter que Rayleigh et Scopper* seront avec moi pour les surveiller de loin et intervenir le moment venu.

Ces propos rassurèrent Crocus qui se demandait pourquoi il avait douté de son Capitaine même s'il aurait pu avertir le reste de l'équipage.

_ D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour les motiver à y aller ?

_ Que Rouge était malade et que seul un œil de dratus pouvait la soigner mais que ces bêtes ne laissaient approcher que les enfants, admit Roger, peu fier d'avoir dû mêler Rouge à cette histoire.

_ Rouge ? Oh là Capitaine, elle va pas être contente quand elle va l'apprendre. En plus ça veut dire que l'on va devoir faire un petit détour sur son île. À mon avis t'aurais dû en parler au reste de l'équipage avant.

Le sourire du Capitaine s'agrandit, ses yeux joueurs avaient l'air d'avoir hâte de voir la blonde. C'était son amie, pourtant, il adorait l'avoir près de lui. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de venir avec lui d'ailleurs. Il se reprit quand il croisa le regard moqueur de son compagnon.

_ Je leur dirais dans quelques heures, quand les trois moussaillons seront déjà partis. Bon je vais le dire d'abord à Rayleigh sinon je vais me faire tuer ! Niahahahaha !

Crocus soupira de désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Qu'il aurait pu faire changer son Capitaine d'avis ? Il le connaissait depuis un peu plus d'un an, il savait pourtant que c'était impossible.

_ Bon du coup je vais leur donner ce dont ils ont besoin pour les camoufler. »

Puis l'homme à la tête de fleur partit, laissant Roger songeur. Alors comme ça, ses trois mousses avaient réussi à s'organiser pour se répartir les tâches. Ou seul l'un d'eux avait eu l'initiative. Il aurait bien voulu mener sa petite enquête mais l'île approchait de plus en plus, plus que deux heures trente à vue d'œil, Alfred aurait peut être besoin de lui pour la navigation. C'est pourquoi il se leva, et retourna voir le mousse qui attendait dans son laboratoire.

« Bon, j'ai discuté avec le Capitaine et donc bref, je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin.

Il avait préféré écourté sa phrase pour être sûr de ne pas sortir de conneries qui feraient tomber à l'eau le plan du Capitaine. Mais Shanks était loin d'être bête et Crocus était le genre d'homme qui allait au bout de ses idées. Il avait pourtant discuté de sa chasse aux dratus avec le Capitaine. Y aurait-il quelque chose qu'il ne sache pas ? Quelque chose qui puisse les mettre en danger ? Non, le Capitaine ne leur ferait jamais ça.

Pendant que le roux attendait sur une chaise en bois dont un pied menaçait de se rompre à tout moment, le médecin fouillait tous ses placards à la recherche de produits miracles. Après quelques minutes, il revint vers d'adolescent.

_ Alors, viens par là que je t'explique ce que je fais. C'est ce que vous utilisez pour aller chasser. Mais d'habitude je vous donne la solution déjà prête.

Le roux hocha la tête heureux d'élargir ses connaissances. Crocus prit une choppe vaguement couverte. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser voir un liquide noir visqueux. La joie de Shanks redescendit un peu, se demandant ce qu'il allait devoir faire avec cette chose immonde.

_ Ça, désigna Crocus, c'est du goudron de Norvège **.

Il en prit une bonne quantité qu'il transvasa dans trois nouvelles choppes.

_ Je rajoute ensuite un peu d'alcool à brûler et du vinaigre blanc. Puis on va mettre quelques éléments naturels. Quand vous arriverez sur l'île, vous prendrez de la végétation que vous moudrez au mieux. Vous l'ajouterez à ce mélange et ça vous permettra de ne pas vous faire repérer par les animaux. *** Vous en mettrez le plus possible sur vos vêtements.

Le roux hocha la tête pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mais si Crocus lui disait de faire ça c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

_ Oh, et prenez ça, vous sentirez moins la sueur, ce sont des graines de fenugrec ***.

Shanks regarda les graines jaune-orangé, elles semblaient appétissantes.

_ N'hésitez pas à en manger.

_ D'acc, merci Doc !

Le roux lui sourit et partit avec ses trois choppes et son sachet de graines retrouver ses deux compères. Après un peu de recherches, il les trouva sur le pont, en train d'astiquer les cuivres. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire ? Remarque, il préférait écouter Crocus plutôt que faire du nettoyage.

_ Tenez les gars, il leur tendit les deux choppes, faudra ajouter des herbes moulues sur place et le mettre sur nos vêtements. Et il y a aussi ces graines qu'il faudra manger.

Les deux mousses grimacèrent en voyant la substance noire gluante. Bon, elle prendrait des vêtements qui étaient déjà fichus se dit Shiley. Quant à Buggy, il se résolu à se séparer de son bonnet pour l'expédition, aucune chance qu'il mette cette chose dessus.

_ On arrive dans deux heures, on devrait commencer à s'entraîner puis faire nos sacs, proposa la brune. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle d'entraînement située dans le ventre du navire. Elle était assez grande, comportait cinq mannequins en paille mais le plus souvent, ils se battaient entre eux. La pièce était éclairée par de nombreux hublots qui donnaient à peine un mètre au dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Lorsque les trois mousses arrivèrent, il y avait déjà quatre matelots présents. Charles, un grand brun baraqué, il se battait à l'épée contre Steve, un blond toujours muni d'un bandana rouge. Il avait des yeux bleus globuleux et un regard un peu égaré qui lui donnaient un air de fou. Cette impression était renforcée par ses dents presque aussi jaunes que ses cheveux. C'était un homme dont Buggy et Shiley n'aimait pas trop s'approcher, même s'ils savaient qu'ils donnerait sa vie pour sauver ses compagnons, comme toutes les personnes présentes sur ce bateau.

Il y avait ensuite Jean et Jacques, deux jumeaux. Tout le monde les appelait JJ et peu de personnes savaient qui était qui … Ils étaient assez petits et trapus, aussi roux que des carottes et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Ils se battaient surtout à mains nues, parfois aidés d'un poignard.

Lorsque les trois mousses arrivèrent, les quatre hommes remarquèrent à peine leur présence tant ils étaient concentrés. Ils avaient décidé de se battre tous les trois les uns contre les autres. Après un bref échauffement, ils se posèrent, sortirent leurs lames et se tournèrent autour.

Déjà à deux, Shiley avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses adversaires alors qu'est-ce qu'il en serait quand il y aura quinze dratus ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle était faible, extrêmement faible, elle le savait.

Shanks se demanda si l'un des quatre qui étaient là ne voulait pas se battre contre lui parce qu'avec Buggy et Shiley comme adversaires, il n'irait pas loin. Peut être que Buggy pourrait faire quelque chose mais il en doutait un peu. Son ami avait surtout une grande gueule.

Buggy réfléchissait à une stratégie, mais que faire ? Shiley n'était clairement pas un problème, même lui pouvait la battre en un coup d'épée mais il l'avait déjà vu combattre et elle n'abandonnait jamais, ça pourrait lui poser problème. De plus, elle était redoutable avec un arc, enfin c'est ce qui se disait puisqu'elle utilisait une épée en ce moment pour se diversifier, comme Rayleigh lui avait conseillé. Mais la priorité était Shanks. Le mousse était déjà considéré comme un combattant à part entière et pas vraiment comme un mousse.

Mais le clown fut coupé dans ses pensées, Shanks était passé à l'attaque, bondissant vers lui. Il esquiva son coup avant d'essayer de le frapper mais il était bien trop lent. Après quelques coups bloqués, il s'attendit à voir la lame s'abattre sur lui mais Shiley était intervenue. Le roux retroussa le nez pour montrer son mécontentement. Encore cette emmerdeuse. Il pivota pour envoyer un nouveau coup en diagonal qu'elle bloqua. Il y mit toutes ses forces pour la faire plier. La brune utilisa alors la force de son adversaire pour le faire tomber mais Shanks ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Alors qu'il souriait devant sa naïveté, elle sortit un poignard de sa main droite, lui entaillant superficiellement le ventre avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer, le but n'était pas de se blesser mais de s'entraîner. Le sourire moqueur du roux sembla se transvaser sur les lèvres de la brune.

Mais il se fana assez vite puisque Shanks avait déjà ré-attaqué, bloquant le bras droit de la fillette. Il pu ensuite aisément lui mettre sa lame sous la gorge.

« Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire gamine ? »

Elle enrageait, bouillonnait, elle allait exploser. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet espèce de dégénéré qui lui menait une vie impossible. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, la lame de Shanks était trop près de sa trachée, la coupant déjà légèrement. Il finit par retirer l'arme, un sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shiley pour lui sauter dessus, le faisant tomber par terre avec elle tant elle l'avait surpris. Mais elle est vraiment malade celle là ! Il en avait sa claque de cette garce qui débarquait de nulle part pour lui faire sa loi.

La brune envoya une droite en pleine face de Shanks, lui provoquant un léger saignement de nez. Il répliqua en lui donnant un coup de boule, l'envoyant en arrière, la sonnant pas mal. Mais elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle se redressa et se jeta sur le roux, attrapa un de ces bras et le mordit, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. C'est bien ce qu'il disait, cette fille était une tarée ! Une fois relâché, il prit son bras et fit basculer la fillette sous lui, la tenant fermement à la gorge. Il ne l'étranglait pas mais voulait simplement lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

_ Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, gamine. »

Buggy se dit que son ami était tout de même un peu provocateur sur les bords, il la cherchait et le clown se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas volé son poing au final. En plus, Shiley lui avait sauvé la mise tout à l'heure quand il se battait contre Shanks.

Non, trop c'est trop. Il la traitait encore de gamine ?! Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Oh elle avait une idée, bon c'était comme si elle signait son arrêt de mort mais elle n'allait pas se laisser insulter. Elle prit le maximum de salive qui était présente dans sa bouche et lui cracha au visage, un sourire mutin pendu à la bouche. Le roux ferma les yeux sous l'impact, enlevant lentement le liquide de ses joues. Cette fois, elle était allée trop loin.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Steve attrapa le roux pour l'éloigner de la fillette tandis que Charles fit de même avec la brune.

« Non mais vous allez pas bien tous les deux ?!, les engueula le blond.

Mais aucun des deux ne lâcha l'autre du regard, ne pensant qu'à leur vengeance.

_ On va vous emmener voir Rayleigh, ça va vous faire du bien, assura Charles.

D'un coup leur visage blêmit. Tout le monde mais pas Rayleigh ! Ils allaient se faire passer le savon du siècle. Ils n'étaient même plus sûrs de voir les dratus. Ils se voyaient plutôt de corvée de ménage jusqu'à la dissolution de l'équipage. Pourtant, aucun des deux mousses ne regrettait leurs gestes. L'autre l'avait cherché !

Ils furent traînés jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était sur le pont, en train de faire le point sur l'arrivée de l'île en compagnie d'Alfred et Roger. Buggy les avait suivit, voulant voir le dénouement de l'histoire.

_ Rayleigh !, appela Charles.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la voix, ses yeux s'obscurcirent quand il vit le roux et la brune traînés contre leur gré vers lui. Ils avaient du encore se chamailler.

_ On les a arrêtés avant qu'ils ne s'entre tuent dans la salle d'entraînement.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'adressait aux deux mousses même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Steve se chargea de lui résumer ce qu'il avait vu, quand Shiley avait mordu Shanks. En fait Rayleigh ne savait même plus comment les punir. Rien ne marchait apparemment.

_ Laissez, je vais m'en occuper, coupa le Capitaine. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, surpris, le Capitaine ne se mêlait jamais des disputes des deux mousses, il laissait toujours son second s'en charger. Ça sentait le roussi pour les deux moussaillons qui déglutirent difficilement. Les deux hommes obéirent et les laissèrent sur place, retournant s'entraîner. Rayleigh, retourna dans sa discussion avec Alfred et Buggy ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il se plaça discrètement derrière un mur de la timonerie pour écouter ce qui allait se dire.

« Je suis très déçu de votre comportement. »

Cette seule phrase leur fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Cet homme les avait aidé, les avait sauvé. Il leur avait offert un foyer, des amis, des valeurs. Des valeurs qu'ils n'avaient pas respectées. Le roux sera les dents. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était décevoir son Capitaine. Il avait agit sans prendre en compte les conséquences de ses actes, il était l'aîné de Shiley, il aurait dû être plus mature. À onze ans, il n'aurait pas dû répondre aux provocations d'une gamine de huit ans. Elle était jeune, elle faisait des erreurs, ça passait mais pas pour lui. Il devait lui montrer l'exemple. Il devait montrer à son Capitaine qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Alors que les deux enfants se reprochaient toutes les fautes du monde, ils relevèrent les yeux et virent le Capitaine retourner à la timonerie. C'était tout ? Il n'allaient pas avoir à lessiver le pont tous les jours pendant trois semaines ? En même temps, cette simple phrase leur avait suffit. Ils avaient saisit le message : ils ne se battraient plus. Et pour cela, ça commençait par ne plus jamais recroiser la route de l'autre. Mais pas question de rester seuls pour autant !

« Hey Buggy ! Ça te dis on va préparer nos sacs ?, demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette simple phrase leur fit tourner la tête, se jetant un regard meurtrier. Shanks connaissait Buggy depuis plus longtemps, il irait forcément avec lui ! Shiley s'entendait à merveille avec l'autre mousse, ils resteraient ensemble !

Buggy, prit au dépourvu, les regarda chacun leur tour. Que devait-il faire ? Semer encore plus de zizanie en choisissant l'un des deux ? Ou n'en choisir aucun et faire capoter la mission puisqu'ils n'arriveront jamais à prendre un œil de dratus chacun de leur côté ? En même temps, s'il allait avec le brune, c'était la mort assurée tandis qu'avec Shanks, il aurait peut être une micro chance de s'en sortir … quoique … Au final le roux n'était lui non plus pas assez fort pour vaincre une de ces bêtes d'après ce qu'il avait lu. Et s'il allait avec Shanks, cela ne reviendrait-il pas à condamner Shiley ? Et inversement s'il allait avec la brune ? Ou alors peut être devait-il rester sur le bateau, en les laissant se tuer chacun de leur côté. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il se battrait donc seul lui aussi.

Il partit aux cabines de l'équipage, sans même répondre à ses compagnons, pour récupérer sa choppe anti odeur sous son hamac. Il fit rapidement son sac et partit sur le devant du bateau, dans une demi heure au plus tard il sera à terre. Shiley et Shanks firent de même. La fillette fit son sac, espérant ne rien oublier. De l'eau, quelques trucs à manger, une carte de l'île, des armes, sa part de graines de fenugrec, un gilet, une corde, ça devrait lui suffire. Après avoir mis de vieux vêtements, elle se plaça à quelques mètres de Buggy sur le pont, sa choppe à la main. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Shanks.

Le Capitaine observa ses trois moussaillons. Pourquoi étaient-ils si espacés les uns des autres ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. S'ils faisaient équipe chacun de leur côté, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

* * *

 _Eh voilà ! Le chapitre est clôturé ! N'hésitez à laisser un commentaire !_

 _* Scopper Gabban : pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus : c'est un membre très puissant de l'équipage de Roger (du même niveau de Rayleigh il me semble)._

 _** Le goudron de Norvège → obtenu par carbonisation du bois feuillu_

 _La carbonisation consiste à brûler le bois en absence d'air. Si il y a présence d'air, on obtient des cendres. En l'absence d'oxygène, la carbonisation permet d'obtenir le charbon de bois et des substances goudronneuses._

 _Le bois est d'abord chauffé pour perdre sa teneur en eau. Les vapeurs issues de ce chauffage contiennent des produits chimiques : gaz de bois (méthane, hydrogène, monoxyde de carbone, dioxyde de carbone, oxygène, azote...), du méthanol, et de l'acide acétique (appelé aussi acide pyroligineux qui contient du méthanol, de l'acétone et des goudrons hydrosolubles)._  
 _Une fois sec, le bois est chauffé à 270°C. C'est ainsi que d'un côté on obtient le charbon et de l'autre les goudrons spéciaux, insolubles, noirs et épais : le goudron végétal._

 _Le goudron de Norvège est constitué de gaïacol - C7H8O2 dont l'odeur est assez forte : il oxyde les composés phénoliques en présence d'oxygène et contient de l'éther. Cette propriété fait du goudron végétal un produit utilisé pour la préservation du bois, le calfatage de bateau (remplir les espaces entre les planches) et se substitue parfois au bitume routier. Il est aussi un puissant antiseptique vétérinaire : il tue les bactéries ou prévient leurs croissances sur les surfaces externes du corps. Il supprime également la douleur en servant d'anesthésique local._

 _Utilisation Vétérinaire :_  
 _\- soins des sabots des chevaux_  
 _\- cicatrisation des coussinets des chiens_

 _Oui c'était bien un copié-collé (source : goudron-Norvège – L'attelage pédagogique)_

 _*** J'ai vu ces techniques sur un forum. Oh et tant qu'à faire, une petite note de l'auteur : c'est pas cool de chasser (surtout si c'est juste pour le plaisir !) Mais sinon, il y a des réglementations et des quotas. (source : Comment modifier son odeur – astuces ? Vie Sauvage et Survie)_


	4. Alliés ?

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Eh oui, j'ai du retard et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en plus, je suis partie en week end et je n'ai pas internet mais j'aurai pu poster vendredi soir puisque je suis partie samedi matin donc voilà, c'est pas cool, désoléééée !_

 _Et pour ne pas arranger mon cas le chapitre n'est pas très long mais il y a de l'action :)_

 _Le passage délimité par les (*) est plutôt gore, j'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à l'écrire. Si vous ne le lisez pas, vous comprendrez tout de même l'histoire, pas d'inquiétude !_

 _One Piece ne m'appartiens pas !_

 _PETIT RÉSUMÉ_

 _Roger fait croire aux mousses que Rouge est malade et que seul de l'humeur aqueuse de dratus peut la guérir. Il envoie alors les trois moussaillons à la chasse pour tenter de mettre fin aux disputes incessantes de Shanks et Shiley. Malgré un entraînement collectif, la brunette et le roux ont finit par se disputer et décident de faire cette chasse en solitaire._

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : ALLIÉS ?

* * *

Elle divaguait complètement. Elle avait trop chaud. Shiley repassa pour la énième fois son bras nu sur front afin d'enlever les gouttes de sueur qui y dégoulinaient. À présent, elle avait totalement oublié sa mission, se demandant seulement comment son corps pouvait rejeter autant d'eau. En plus elle avait soif, mais il était hors de question de boire une seule gorgée. Elle s'était fixé une horaire : pas avant 18h et d'après son estimation du Soleil, il lui manquait encore quelques heures.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la substance anti odeur la rafraîchissait. Et les graines de fenugrec lui permettaient de ne pas empester la sueur. Elle était plutôt satisfaite. En plus sa tenue était plutôt légère : un short en coton beige crasseux assez large, laissant passer la brise entre ses cuisses et un débardeur blanc délavé et troué. Elle avait opté pour des chaussures assez confortables pour une expédition rocheuse. Mais quand elle se regardait, elle ne voyait rien de tout ça : seulement une substance noire qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de son corps, à part peut être son front qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer.

Elle décida de faire une pause pour regarder sa carte. Il devait lui rester encore une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver au repère des dratus. Elle estimait son temps à deux heures avec cette chaleur épouvantable. Vers 18 heures. L'heure de boire. En pensant au liquide vital, sa langue s'agita, lui rappelant qu'elle avait soif. Et son esprit finit par céder, lui accordant une gorgée. Gorgée qui finit en trois gorgées.

* * *

De son côté, Buggy était totalement perdu. Il avait bien pris une carte mais avait oublié de déterminer son point de départ. Il avait donc entreprit de longer la côte en espérant tomber sur une sorte de renfoncement que l'on pouvait voir sur le morceau de papier. La chaleur n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Ou alors peut être n'y pensait-il pas tellement il pestait contre l'île.

En fait, plus il avançait, plus sa rage se tournait vers les deux autres mousses. Pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de s'engueuler ? Ils auraient pu faire ce voyage à trois, ne pas se perdre, avoir une chance de vaincre les dratus. Et pourquoi le Capitaine ne pouvait-il pas aller les chasser lui même ces maudits dratus ? Parce qu'ils ne laissaient approcher que les enfants ? Ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui décourageait le Capitaine d'habitude ! Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire.

* * *

De toutes les personnes présentes sur le navire, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui suive Buggy ? Parfois il détestait vraiment Roger ! Déjà, il n'avait pas du tout été d'accord quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait envoyé les trois mousses chercher un œil de dratus, seuls. Rayleigh s'en souvenait encore.

« Oh Ray ! Faut que je te dise deux trois choses.

Le blond se tourna vers son Capitaine. Ce devait être à propos de l'île. Voyant qu'il avait son attention, Roger continua.

_ Tu sais, les trois jeunes n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, enfin surtout Shanks et Shiley. Il leur fallait donc quelque chose qui leur montre que le travail d'équipe est important.

Le regard du blond se fit un peu plus perçant. Où voulait-il en venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à ces pauvres gosses ?

_ Donc je les ai envoyés sur l'île. Pour qu'ils me récupère un œil de dratus.

Un œil de dratus ? Ces trois gamins ? Ce devait être une mauvaise blague.

_ Quoi ?

Roger n'aimait pas du tout lorsque son second lui demandait de répéter les choses alors qu'il avait très bien entendu. Ça s'annonçait compliqué.

_ Il faut leur apprendre les valeurs de la vie. Je leur ai dit que c'était pour Rouge, qu'elle était malade.

Rouge ? Roger devait avoir une insolation, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Déjà le plan de base était plus que douteux mais mêler Rouge à cette histoire, c'était du suicide. Ils allaient se faire passer le savon de leur vie, l'un comme l'autre. Surtout lui en fait puisque Rouge avait l'air d'apprécier beaucoup trop son capitaine pour lui faire la morale.

_ Roger, je ne suis pas sûr que tout ça soit une bonne idée. Tu les envoies dans la gueule du loup là. Ils vont se faire massacrer par ces bestioles. Mais c'est vrai que je suis plutôt d'accord sur le principe mais tu aurais dû les envoyer dans quelque chose d'au moins réalisable.

_ Oui justement, mon but n'est pas forcément qu'ils réussissent mais juste qu'ils s'entraident dans le but de réussir, répondit le brun avec un sourire en voyant que son second commençait à céder.

_ Mais au final ils vont quand même se faire dévorer.

_ C'est pourquoi nous allons les suivre !

Roger avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste et fier de son idée.

_ Nous ?

Mais il retomba très vite.

_ Toi, Gabban et moi. Tu ne laisserais pas ces trois gosses mourir ?

Pourquoi son Capitaine lui disait des choses comme ça ? Comme s'il pouvait refuser. Il soupira, montrant son accord, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un accord.

_ Du coup par rapport à la répartition des forces, Gabban prendra Shanks, je prendrais Shiley et donc tu t'occuperas de Buggy.

_ De Buggy ?

Pourquoi lui ? Il adorait ce mousse mais il était bien trop casse cou. Et c'était quoi cette répartition des forces ? Comme si Buggy allait pouvoir l'aider si un problème arrivait. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix apparemment.

_ On part quand ?, demanda le blond.

_ Tout de suite ! Tiens il faut que tu mettes cette chose sur toi et que tu manges ces graines. Il ne faudrait pas ruiner tous les efforts des moussaillons ! »

Son Capitaine sourit à pleines dents. Évidemment, il l'avait convaincu, comme d'habitude en fait. Après s'être tartiné de substance noire visqueuse et mangé ces graines immondes, il partit rejoindre Buggy. Il n'était pas trop loin, il pouvait le repérer avec son haki.

* * *

La brune était arrivée à destination. Elle entendait des cris d'oiseaux enfin de gros oiseaux. Un véritable boucan, elle avait l'impression que ces bestioles étaient au moins une cinquantaine. Elle fit un petit récapitulatif, les dratus étaient aveugles, ils ne pouvaient pas la sentir, normalement. Mais ils pouvaient l'entendre. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit très discrète. Après mûre réflexion, elle avait décidé de faire du repérage pour le reste de la journée puis elle attaquerait demain ou pendant la nuit, elle ne s'était pas encore décidée.

Shanks était lui aussi en train de faire le repérage des lieux. Il était arrivé environ une heure avant Shiley. Il avait donc vu où étaient les nids et le nombre d'adultes. Il avait pris soin de noter dans sa mémoire les déplacements que faisaient les bêtes. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, sur la cinquantaine d'adultes, une dizaine partait vers le sud tandis qu'une autre dizaine partait vers le nord. Aucun des deux groupes n'était revenu puisqu'ils étaient partis il y a seulement une demi heure.

Le roux se demanda s'il était judicieux de s'approcher un peu plus. C'était peut être l'occasion, maintenant que leur population était divisée de presque la moitié. De plus, ils ne pourraient pas le voir, ni le sentir à priori. Le roux s'approcha donc des nids. Ces nids étaient assez grands : ils pouvaient accueillir un bébé dratus et deux adultes. Ils avaient l'air de fonctionner comme des humains : ils vivaient en communauté mais étaient répartis par famille. En fait ils avaient l'air très organisés, c'en était presque effrayant. Chaque dratus avait l'air d'avoir une tache à effectuer pour la communauté : certains s'occupaient de dratus plus âgés, d'autres ramenaient une sorte de bois blanc, Shanks n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était mais il n'avait pas croisé un seul arbre sur cette île.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il distinguait que les nids reposaient sur cette structure de bois blanc. Il finit par voir que cette armature était en fait des os entremêlés. Les os étaient plutôt de grande taille. Au moins peut être ne tenteraient-ils pas de le dévorer, il était trop petit. Du moins, il l'espérait. Comme il s'y attendait, la dorsale n'était pas loin. Il estimait la distance à environ 300 mètres. D'où la chaleur épouvantable.

Shanks décida de s'éloigner un peu pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Mais continua à observer. Il récapitula. Il y avait toujours du monde pour protéger les petits, plus de la moitié des adultes. Les petits atteignaient déjà deux mètres. Quant aux adultes, ils étaient aux alentours des sept mètres avec leur queue qui faisait environ un tiers du corps. Ils étaient très organisés, ce qui pouvait poser beaucoup de problèmes s'ils l'attaquaient tous en même temps. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était leur nombre. Ils avaient lu qu'ils étaient une centaine. Or il n'en avait recensé qu'une cinquantaine. Avait-ils été chassés ? Ou y avait-il une autre cinquantaine de dratus quelque part sur l'île ?

Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas son principal soucis. Il fallait qu'il élabore un plan d'attaque infaillible. Mais il ne voyait absolument pas comment faire. Sa dernière chance était la nuit : si tous les dratus dormaient, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

* * *

Shiley s'écroula en soupirant sur la roche fraîche, à l'ombre, dans une sorte de cavité rocheuse un peu hauteur qui donnait pleine vue sur le camps des dratus : il y en avait une trentaine. Dont 5 petits. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Ce nombre si faible l'avait surprise puisque tous les dratus dormaient dans des nids mais elle avait pu repérer aisément où étaient les bébés car ils sortaient leur tête constamment. Elle cherchait maintenant un plan pour avoir un œil. Elle s'était elle aussi demandé si la nuit pouvait lui porter avantage mais elle en avait très vite conclu que non. Enfin pas totalement. Les dratus étant aveugles, ils se fichaient qu'il fasse nuit ou non. Certes ils sentaient la température descendre mais ne faisaient pas le lien avec leur horloge interne. D'ailleurs la brune avait l'impression qu'ils n'en possédaient pas : ils dormaient et mangeaient quand bon leur semblait.

Néanmoins, les petits n'ayant pas encore beaucoup d'expérience, ils se fiaient plus à leur vue qu'à leurs autres sens. Si bien que l'obscurité pouvait donner un avantage à Shiley.

* * *

Ça faisait une demi journée qu'il marchait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de l'île. Or, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Après plus de 5 heures de marche, il était tombé sur la dorsale qui était entre la terre et la mer. Il avait alors entreprit de la longer pour tomber sur les dratus. Chose qu'il avait fait durant une petite demi heure avant de se faire pourchasser par un vers géant. Il courait en s'époumonant depuis une autre demi heure.

Quant à Rayleigh, il était épuisé lui aussi par cette chaleur. En plus de ça il devait courir après le vers géant. Il avait bien pensé à l'achever pour avoir une pause mais cela reviendrait à trahir sa présence et vouer sa mission à l'échec. Il prit donc son mal en patience et continua de courir après ce maudit vers.

Le clown en ayant assez de se fatiguer face à ce lombric démesuré, se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Il aurait bien voulut avoir, ne serait-ce, qu'une dizaines de secondes pour reprendre son souffle mais il ne les eu pas. La bête se jeta sur lui en prenant de la hauteur. Prenant son courage à deux mains et saisissant son épée, Buggy se rua sous le vers, enfonçant sa lame dans la peau rugueuse.

L'animal émit un cri de souffrance tandis que du sang sortit de la plaie béante. Perdant ses forces, il se recroquevillât pour lancer une dernière attaque. Voyant la chose arriver sur lui, Buggy récupéra son arme in extremis pour esquiver l'attaque et replanter sa lame sur la tête de l'animal qui s'effondra. Le bleu put enfin reprendre son souffle, buvant un peu trop d'eau avant de faire une micro pause et de repartir. Il ne devait plus être très loin.

Buggy continua de marcher sous le soleil cuisant, Rayleigh le suivant à une distance raisonnable. Il était environ 21 heures. Le Soleil ne se couchait toujours pas et il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Mais le bleu tenait le rythme. Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'il vit un troupeau de dratus passer au-dessus de lui. Leur taille était impressionnante. Il n'arriverait jamais à en battre ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Rayleigh vit lui aussi les bêtes ailées passer, et fut lui aussi, très inquiet. Non pas pour lui mais pour ses trois mousses. Si le plan de Roger ne marchait pas et qu'ils se battaient chacun de leur côté, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Mais en plus, vu le nombre de bêtes, même si Roger, Gabban et Shanks se battaient, ils auraient du mal à gérer Buggy et Shiley en même temps.

* * *

Shanks continuait d'observer les animaux. La nuit était tombée et à son plus grand malheur, ça n'avait changé en rien le comportement des dratus.

Les deux mousses avaient néanmoins remarqué un nid en particulier : il était plus à l'extérieur que les autres qui contenaient une progéniture. Il y avait donc moins de dratus pour surveiller le bébé. Même s'il y avait au final tout de même 5 adultes. Mais s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, ils pourraient le surprendre et lui prendre un œil.

Shiley se fixa une heure : elle attaquerait vers 22 heures : dans environ 1 heure. Quant à Shanks, il voulait attendre que les 20 animaux partis reviennent pour qu'une autre vingtaine prenne le relais. Ainsi, il ne resterait plus qu'environ 5 adultes tout frais pour s'occuper de 5 petits. C'était sa meilleure chance. Les 20 dratus étaient partis il y a environ 3 heures 30. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir. Mais le roux se demandait tout de même où ils trouvaient quelque chose à manger. Allaient-ils sur une île voisine ou y avait-il des animaux dans ce désert de roches ?

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Shiley se passa une main sur le visage, dépitée, apeurée et désespérée. Pourquoi une dizaine de dratus venaient d'arriver, augmentant ainsi leur nombre ? Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Si elle attendait une minute de plus, les dratus qui venaient d'arriver allaient reprendre leurs forces et elle en aurait une quarantaine à affronter. C'était le moment. Mais alors qu'elle allait bouger, une nouvelle dizaine de dratus s'envolait. Ce coup-ci, c'était vraiment le moment.

De son côté, Shanks admirait le spectacle avec calme. Les dratus venaient d'arriver, un autre groupe repartait. L'autre dizaine ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et partir. Tout se passait comme prévu. Il observa alors attentivement chaque mouvement des animaux pour voir si tout se passait sans accroc. Les cinq dratus qui gardaient les bébés n'avaient pas changé, ils restaient donc totalement opérationnels. Tous communiquaient entre eux, le groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir avait manger un peu ce qu'avait rapporté l'autre groupe, prenant ainsi les forces nécessaires pour aller chasser.

Mais alors que tout se passait sans accroc, il vit une petite chose se faufiler, il crut d'abord à un petit animal mais aucun animal sur cette île – s'il y en avait – ne serait assez fou pour prendre ce genre de risques. Il fronça les sourcils, forçant au maximum sur sa vue. Mais non, il n'était pas fou, il décela la silhouette marron de Shiley. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

* * *

De son côté, Roger eu un sursaut en voyant sa protégée partir. Au début il voulut la retenir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pensé pour agir ainsi puis il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour voir le groupe partir à la chasse. Mais lui l'avait sentit avec son haki. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer, ou que le deuxième groupe parte dans les plus brefs délais.

Pour Gabban, deux choses étaient au moins claires, primo le plan de son Capitaine pour rapprocher les trois mousses ne marchait pas puisque Shanks ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et secondo, cela signifiait aussi que tout cela allait devenir un merdier sans nom si la petite se faisait prendre.

Pourtant, Shanks ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il intervenir au risque de faire rater la mission ? Ou devait-il la laisser se débrouiller et la laisser mourir ? En fait il avait déjà la réponse : son Capitaine serait très déçut de lui s'il apprenait qu'il avait laissé tomber un de ses nakamas. En fait, s'il apprenait qu'il avait hésité, il serait sans doute très déçut aussi. Mais il n'en saurait rien. À moins que cette teigne ne le lui dise. Mais il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu passer. Donc c'était bon, l'affaire était réglée. Si jamais elle se faisait découvrir et qu'elle était en difficulté alors il l'aiderait sinon il attendrait que le deuxième groupe parte, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Rayleigh avait lui aussi sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Shiley était partie seule, avant que le deuxième groupe ne parte. Mais Roger n'avait pas bougé, tout devait donc être sous contrôle. Il priait néanmoins tous les dieux pour que Buggy se bouge les fesses et aille un peu plus vite. Ses souhaits furent miraculeusement exhaussés puisque le petit clown fit une accélération fulgurante quand il aperçut le repère des dratus. Mais il ralentit aussi très vite en voyant leur nombre.

Shiley contournait le repère, ayant bien fait attention que le vent ne trahisse pas son odeur, même si celle-ci était cachée par la substance noire qui couvrait son corps, ses instincts de chasseur reprenaient de dessus. Elle arriva derrière le camp, du côté de la dorsale. Elle pouvait voir que la majorité du groupe qui venait de revenir était partit s'abreuver, c'était le moment idéal pour s'attaquer à un petit. Elle avait déjà jeté son dévolu il y a plusieurs heures sur un bébé qui avait l'air particulièrement jeune et maigre.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du nid qui gardait une poignée de petits, trois pour être exact. Enfin, elle y était, le nid était juste immense. Cela ressemblait presque à une garderie. Il y avait cinq adultes qui entouraient les petits qui jouaient à se battre au centre. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle aille dans le nid, sans se faire repérer donc sans faire un seul bruit et rester invisible pour les bébés. Normalement, les adultes devraient leur apporter à manger, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Son nouveau plan reposait sur ce facteur.

Ce qui était extrêmement pratique, c'était que le nid était tellement grand que les os formaient un abris pour elle. Elle s'était donc installée entre les embranchements et attendait que les petits se calment. À moins qu'elle ne puisse profiter de cette agitation pour avoir un œil mais elle se ferait repérer à coup sûr par au moins un des enfants qui alerterait ensuite les adultes. Ce qui reviendrait au même si elle attendait qu'ils mangent. Elle avait donc peut être plus de chances si elle attaquait maintenant.

Elle sortit délicatement son sabre de son fourreau. Elle n'avait pris que ça puisque son arc n'aurait été d'aucune utilité face à l'épaisse couche d'écailles qui recouvrait les animaux. Elle le prit dans sa main droite. Il lui fallait maintenant bondir sur un animal pour prendre son œil. Pour avoir plus de chance d'atteindre la tête, elle rangea son sabre et entreprit d'escalader les os de l'intérieur. Elle se faufila ensuite vers le bord intérieur du nid, prête à bondir, son sabre à la main pour pouvoir le planter dans les écailles pour ne pas tomber. Les petits courraient dans tous les sens, assez rapidement et aléatoirement, c'était compliqué.

* * *

Buggy trouva un coin rocheux où il pouvait se cacher pour observer les dratus. Il vit surtout que ces bêtes étaient bien trop dangereuses pour lui et que Rouge ne devait pas trop compter sur lui pour être soignée. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider, mais en étant rationnel, la vie de Rouge valait-elle vraiment le sacrifice de trois enfants ? D'après lui, non, surtout quand il faisait lui même parti d'un de ces enfants.

Shanks repéra Buggy qui venait d'arriver et le rejoignit alors.

« Oh Shanks ! T'es là depuis longtemps ?, chuchota Buggy, ne sachant pas trop à quel point l'ouïe des dratus était bonne.

_ Oui ça fait un bon bout de temps. J'attends encore un peu pour attaquer, un groupe de dix dratus ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de la chasse et un autre partira. Il y aura donc plus de dratus épuisés sur le camp.

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il avait envie de lui demander s'il avait vu Shiley mais il ne savait pas trop comment son ami réagirait. Au pire il verrait bien parce qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ne soit pas en danger mais il n'eut pas le temps car le roux répondit de lui-même.

_ Et Shiley est partie il y a cinq-dix minutes se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle doit être dans le nid un peu à l'écart où il y a les trois petits, dit Shanks en pointant du doigt un nid.

_ Et tu ne l'as pas empêchée de partir ?, s'écria le clown en chuchotant.

_ Non j'étais trop loin, je la surveille depuis tout à l'heure au cas où. Mais j'attends que les autres dratus soient revenus d'abord. »

Buggy était surprit, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shanks pourrait dire ça sur la brunette. Donc il veillait tout de même sur elle. Le bleu était un peu plus serain.

Et il n'était pas le seul, Roger, Rayleigh et Gabban étaient plus que rassurés de voir que Shanks ne détestait pas Shiley au point de vouloir sa mort. En même temps, ils s'en doutaient déjà un peu puisque ce n'était pas tellement dans la philosophie de Shanks. Néanmoins, ils restaient méfiants et attendaient de voir la suite des événements.

* * *

Elle l'avait repéré, dans quelques secondes il passerait devant elle. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Shiley bondit pour atterrir sur la tête du dratus. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle avait pris sa respiration et faisait de l'apnée. Elle se sentit glisser et se faire éjecter à cause de la vitesse mais elle enfonça son sabre dans la peau écailleuse. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces et enroula ses jambes autour du long cou de l'animal. Animal qui paniquait totalement, poussant des hurlements stridents et ameutant tous les dratus du camps autour du nid.

Mais Shiley ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte et entreprenait maintenant de monter sur la tête du petit qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Son sabre serait trop grand et donc pas assez maniable, elle saisit donc son poignard une fois bien positionnée sur le haut du crâne du bébé. Les adultes commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait pas intervenir de peur de blesser le petit. Ce furent donc les deux autres bébés présents dans le nid qui attaquèrent Shiley à coup de dents et de queue.

De leurs côté, Shanks et Buggy étaient pris au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Il fallait qu'ils aident leur nakama. Mais par quels moyens ? Déjà, il fallait qu'ils s'approchent pour voir ce qu'il se passait et agir en conséquence. Mais le nombre de dratus les gênait de trop, ils décidèrent donc de semer la débandade au sein du groupe. Les deux mousses taillèrent donc les animaux de toutes parts. Même si leurs coups de sabres ne leur faisaient pas mal, les animaux sentaient qu'un ennemi s'attaquaient à eux et c'était bien suffisant pour répandre le stress et les disperser. C'est pourquoi de nombreux dratus s'éloignèrent d'eux pour chasser leurs chasseurs.

(*) Pendant ce temps, Shiley avait réussi à planter son poignard au dessus de l'œil du petit ce qui était rendu possible par l'épaisseur moindre de la peau à cet endroit. L'odeur du sang troublait et agitait encore plus les dratus et désorientait le petit qui ne voyait plus rien. En fait, Shiley se sentait mal de faire subir ça à ce pauvre petit qui n'avait rien demandé. Il souffrait et n'avait rien pour stopper l'hémorragie qui suivrait. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il boira, le magma empêcherait la cicatrisation, le replongeant dans une douleur sans fin. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Au fond, elle savait que oui, elle l'avait. Mais elle préférait sauver Rouge.

Elle continua de faire le contour de l'œil avec son poignard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le nerf optique à trancher. Elle rangea ensuite son poignard dans son étui, ne lâchant pas le sabre qui lui permettait de s'accrocher de l'autre main, et prit l'œil dans sa main. Elle devait maintenant lâcher sa prise pour séparer l'œil de la tête de l'animal. Elle inspira un grand coup, enleva son sabre des écailles du petit et trancha net le nerf optique. Elle tomba à terre, et ne put se retenir de vomir de dégoût pendant que le petit hurlait de douleur. (*)

Sa tête tournait, sa vue se troublait et tout son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. C'est la bouche pâteuse avec des relents de vomi qu'elle alla se cacher entres les os entremêlés du nid. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle et recracher le peu d'aliments qui lui restaient dans l'estomac. Elle fourra l'œil dans son sac, le salissant de sang. Maintenant, elle devait partir d'ici au plus vite.

Elle couru alors entre les dratus qui étaient affolés par elle ne savait quoi – et ne cherchait pas à savoir, voulant seulement partir d'ici – jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Buggy et Shanks.

« Qu'est ce vous faites là ?, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha.

_ On t'aide à te tirer d'ici !, lui répondit le roux.

La brunette ouvrit grand les yeux. Shanks, l'aider ? Elle ne comprenait pas trop mais là encore elle voulait juste partir.

_ J'ai l'œil, il faut partir au plus vite maintenant !

_ Ça va pas être si simple ma vieille !, hurla Buggy. Il lui fit signe de regarder autour d'eux et en effet, il y avait des dratus de toutes parts, l'autre dizaine venait d'arriver sans pour autant que le deuxième groupe ne parte.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation. Il leur fallait un plan.

_ Ne les attaquez plus !

Buggy et Shanks la regardèrent étonnés mais obéirent. Les dratus étaient encore agités mais se rassemblèrent vers le nid.

_ Ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang.

Shiley, qui était recouverte de sang, couru vers Shanks qui était le plus près d'elle. Elle lui tendit son sac.

_ L'œil est dedans, partez. Ils vont vouloir vous suivre mais je vais faire diversion, je vous rejoindrais après.

_ Hors de question. On s'en va tous les trois. On interviendra s'ils nous suivent. »

Shiley hocha la tête, c'était une bonne idée, surtout que tous ne les suivraient pas, seuls ceux qui sont en forme iront. Ils auront alors moins de bêtes à combattre. Ils coururent jusqu'à Buggy, lui criant au passage qu'il fallait partir. Le bleu ne se fit pas prier et les suivit, puis les doubla.

Après dix minutes de course effrénée, ils n'entendaient plus aucun bruit. Et en effet, les dratus ne les suivaient pas, préférant sûrement mettre les choses au clair pour peut être mieux attaquer plus tard. Les trois mousses s'écroulèrent de fatigue au sol, buvant à grosses gorgées, leur jambes ayant soudain eu un surplus d'adrénaline.

« On l'a échappé belle, merci les gars !, dit la brunette.

Puis la réalité revint au galop.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! T'es complètement malade en même temps ! Tu aurais dû attendre que le deuxième groupe de chasse revienne avant d'attaquer !, lui reprocha Shanks.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un deuxième groupe, j'ai donc décidé d'attaquer le plus tôt possible pour ne pas que les dratus revenus reprennent leurs forces.

_ Tu aurais dû arriver avant et faire de meilleures observations !

_ J'ai ramené l'œil, c'est le principal non ?

_ Grâce à nous !

_ J'aurais très bien pu le faire toute seule, je n'avais plus qu'à partir !

_ Très bien ! Alors la prochaine fois je ne t'aiderais pas !, annonça le roux.

_ Parfait ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

_ J'attends de voir ça gamine.

_ Faut que je te le répète combien de fois ? Je suis pas une gamine ! J'ai huit ans !

_ Pfff. Gamine va. »

Ce rouquin avait un don pour l'énerver ! Et dire qu'un peu moins d'un quart d'heure avant elle proposait de se sacrifier pour lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Elle lança un regard mauvais à Shanks avant de partir seule vers le bateau, elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se battre avec lui.

* * *

« J'admets que tu avais raison Roger, ça leur a fait du bien, ils n'ont pas tant hésité que ça à aller au secours de Shiley au final, souffla Gabban.

_ Oui je suis aussi étonné, je pensais qu'ils se détestaient vraiment. Tant mieux, voilà qui règle bien des histoires, répondit Rayleigh. »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête mais resta pensif. Il était lui aussi plus que surprit par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Mais si Shanks avait décidé de venir en aide si facilement à Shiley, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que ça ne résolvait en rien leurs problèmes justement ? Sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des tas de questions qui restaient sans réponses pour le moment.

* * *

« Mes amis, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Rouge est gravement malade, commença Roger.

Des chuchotements d'inquiétude s'élevaient sur le pont où l'équipage était rassemblé.

_ C'est pourquoi, nos trois mousses favoris sont allés nous récupérer un œil de dratus qui permettra de guérir Rouge. J'espère donc que cela ne vous dérange pas si nous retournons un peu sur nos pas pour livrer ce remède miracle à Rouge.

_ Bien sûr que non Cap'tain ! Pas de soucis ! Avec plaisir !, s'exclamèrent les hommes, heureux de pouvoir aider la femme que leur Capitaine aimait tant.

Le Capitaine leur offrit donc son sourire légendaire en guise de remerciements.

_ Très bien ! Direction l'île de Senko Hoshi alors !, s'écria le futur roi des pirates. »

* * *

 _Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, qui ne comporte pas tant d'action que ça au final ... Il y a eu beaucoup de paragraphe_ _s_ _pour chaque personnage, j'aime beaucoup faire ça donc j'en referai sûrement d'autres mais en plus longs sûrement pour ne pas trop interrompre la lecture, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _A bientôt_


	5. Chasse au trésor

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 5, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que j'aurai peut être quelques jours de retard (ou d'avance ?) la semaine prochaine puisque je pars en week end, donc je verrai suivant mon emploi du temps._

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **Revenge Bradley**_ _et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en f_ _o_ _llow/favorite !_

 _Je rappelle que (mal)heureusement, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : CHASSE AU TRÉSOR

* * *

D'après le navigateur, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de navigation avant d'arriver sur Senko Hoshi. Mais Rayleigh ne savait vraiment pas s'il tiendrait jusque là sans balancer un moussaillon par dessus bord. L'idée de son Capitaine pour tester Shanks et Shiley avait été très concluante : les deux garnements étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour l'autre mais ils continuaient de s'étriper pour un rien. Les dratus n'avaient donc presque servit à rien et Roger avait dû mentir à son équipage pour rien. Néanmoins, il allait revoir Rouge, alors il s'était vite pardonné.

« Ray ! Je vois que tu m'apportes de la main d'œuvre !, dit Marc, le cuisinier.

Le bond souffla de désespoir en regardant tour à tour le roux et la brune. Il les tenait par le col de leurs chemises et là encore ils arrivaient à se chamailler. Il se remémora la scène. Il passait sur le pont lorsqu'il avait vu Shanks penché sur la rambarde. Sa curiosité l'emportant, il avait jeté un coup d'œil plus bas et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir Karl et Shiley dans l'eau. À peine furent-ils remontés à bord que Shiley rouspétait déjà après Shanks, l'accusant de l'avoir poussé. Mais le roux niait les faits en bloc, s'en était alors suivit une bagarre, qui avait très vite été stoppée par Rayleigh.

_ Oui ils sont de corvée, essaye de les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre ! »

Marc hocha la tête et fit signe aux enfants de le suivre. Il installa la brunette devant une table où trônait une quantité monstrueuse de pommes de terre et de légumes en tout genre. Elle estima qu'elle n'aurait jamais fini à temps pour le déjeuner et se demanda vraiment comment Marc faisait quand Buggy, Shanks et elle n'était pas là puis elle se rappela que les hommes se relayaient pour toutes les corvées, y compris celle-ci. En fait, elle pensait même que certains faisaient exprès de provoquer des disputes entre elle et le roux pour ne pas avoir à passer sa matinée accompagné de légumes.

De son côté, Shanks avait déjà les mains plongées dans l'eau chaude en train de laver toutes sortes de récipients. Alors, à chaque fois que le côté râpeux de l'éponge rayait les ustensiles de cuisine, il s'imaginait arracher la peau de la peste qui l'avait mis dans le pétrin. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait en plus, même s'il était content que la peste en question ait finit dans l'eau.

Les heures passèrent et Shanks eut finit sa corvée qui était plus rapide. Il alla alors en informer Marc qui vint inspecter son travail.

« Que crois-tu ? Maintenant que tout est lavé, tu n'as plus qu'à essuyer et ranger, grommela-t-il. Puis il se retourna, en balançant son torchon sur son épaule. Franchement ces jeunes, faut tout leur dire, finit-il par marmonner. »

Shanks soupira et se remit donc à son dur labeur. Il arpentait la cuisine en long, en large en travers tout en voyant Shiley s'endormir sur ses patates puis lors d'un autre aller-retour elle était en train de martyriser une pauvre aubergine, la traitant de tous les noms du monde. Il était d'ailleurs surpris des mots qui franchissaient les lèvres innocentes d'une gamine de huit ans. Il rejeta bien sûr la faute sur l'entourage pirate qu'elle avait.

« Ah Shanks ! Tu as fini ! C'est très bien ! Tu vas pouvoir aider Shiley avec les légumes parce qu'à ce rythme, on ne mangera jamais !

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est d'une lenteur effroyable , appuya le roux avec un sourire provocateur.

La brune compressa le poivron qu'elle avait dans les mains au point de faire éjecter son opercule afin de maintenir sa colère. Le roux s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle, il commençait à avoir faim et voulait finir son travail. Marc commençait quant à lui à cuisiner les pommes de terre que la fillette avait épluché tout en gardant un œil sur les deux chenapans. Puis, au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Shanks finit par rompre le silence.

_ Tu sais, ce n'était vraiment pas moi qui t'ai poussé tout à l'heure.

Shiley quitta sa carotte des yeux pour les porter sur son compagnon, lui lançant un regard blasé.

_ Comment expliques-tu le fait que je me sois retrouvé à l'eau alors ?

_ Quelqu'un d'autre t'as poussé, je les ai vu, Karl, Sam et Jarvis.

À l'entente des noms de ses compagnons, Marc tendit l'oreille, quelle était cette histoire ? Shiley le regarda surprise, lui indiquant d'un regard de continuer ses explications.

_ Ils discutaient tous les trois à propos de toi. Sam disait que tu l'avais ridiculisé en le blessant si facilement. Jarvis était plus ou moins d'accord avec lui et disait qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance, tu es trop impulsive et tu mets en danger les personnes autour de toi. Je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec lui. Quant à Karl il…

_ C'est faux ! C'est totalement faux ! Je ne trahirais jamais cet équipage ! Le Capitaine m'a tout donné, sans lui je serais encore coincée sur mon île. Et vous l'avez vu Buggy et toi, je vous ai aidé contre les dratus.

_ Non tu ne nous as pas aidé Shiley !, répliqua Shanks furieux. Tu nous as mis en danger. J'étais dans les rochers quand tu es arrivée. Tu aurais dû regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un pour partager les infos, pour faire équipe mais tu as fait bande à part, en fonçant tête baissée sur les dratus. Tu as mis ta sécurité, celle de Buggy et la mienne en péril parce que nous avons dû modifier nos plans pour couvrir tes arrières.

Shiley resta silencieuse devant l'accusation, se remémorant la scène. Il avait raison, elle le savait mais c'était tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

_ Mais au final on a réussi. On a finit par allier nos forces et tout s'est bien passé. Je pensais vraiment bien faire, et ça a marché.

_ Mais parfois l'intention ne suffit pas Shiley, asséna Shanks très sérieux.

La brunette se sentait encore une fois coupable, elle baissa les yeux et serra les dents. Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait mis ses compagnons en danger, tout comme elle avait mis son village en danger auparavant. Alors peut être que Shanks avait raison, peut être qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais dans les deux cas, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas négliger une vie, peut importe que ce soit celle d'un homme ou d'un animal. Elle avait bien fait de sauver la mère jaguar ou bien elle et ses petits seraient morts. Quant aux dratus, elle s'était mise en danger certes mais elle n'avait demandé à personne de surveiller ses arrières.

Voyant que la fillette s'était plongée dans le mutisme, Shanks soupira et décida de revenir à l'histoire d'origine, pour le grand bonheur de Marc qui voulait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

_ Mais Karl n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Il disait que tout le monde aurait fait la même chose que toi, que tu t'es simplement défendue et qu'eux aussi s'étaient défendus, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu. Mais Sam continuait de dire que tu finirais par être dangereuse pour l'équipage, voire le trahir. Il a alors dit, je te cite 'nous, les traîtres, on les jette par dessus bord'. Mais Jarvis a prit la phrase au pied de la lettre. Il a alors hoché la tête et t'as poussée. Puis Karl a plongé pour te rattraper. Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire.

Shiley n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas que des personnes au sein de l'équipage pouvaient la détester autant alors qu'elle passait ses journées en leur compagnie. Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? Et si tous les pirates pensaient ça d'elle au fond d'eux ? Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Et pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Elle ne savait pas, elle était totalement perdue.

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça ?, lui demanda le roux.

Elle releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux bleus dans ceux, noirs de Shanks. Il put alors voir à quel point elle était désemparée du haut de ses huit ans par tous ces événements et ces accusations. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Il n'en savait rien. Il priait pour ne jamais avoir à y réfléchir. Puis, elle finit par parler, d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Je… je ne sais pas… Rien je suppose, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, puis elle continua un peu plus confiante : Je vais voir comment les choses vont évoluer dans les prochains jours et je vais leur prouver que j'ai ma place dans cet équipage et qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance. »

Pour Shanks, cela lui paraissait être une bonne réponse, il essayerait d'espionner les conversations pour avoir un maximum d'infos. Il n'aimait peut être pas la gamine mais pas au point de vouloir la virer de l'équipage. Quant à Marc, il était choqué et déçu du comportement de ses compagnons. Il se promettait d'ailleurs d'en toucher un mot au Capitaine.

* * *

« Ah Cap'tain vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais partout !

Roger avisa le petit homme roux qui se tenait devant lui.

_ Marc, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Allons parler dans un endroit plus calme.

Roger scruta les alentours du pont mais ne voyait que ses hommes. Y aurait-il un problème au sein de l'équipage ? Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Son visage perdit son sourire pour le remplacer par un air sérieux et concentré. Il hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du navire, suivit de son cuisinier.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte en bois vernis, laissant son compagnon passer. Marc profita des rares instants où il entrait dans la cabine de son Capitaine pour la détailler. La pièce était spacieuse, un bureau où quelques feuilles traînaient et où des pots d'encre avaient laissé des tâches sur le bois, ne collait pas à l'image posée du futur seigneur des pirates. Un lit double plus ou moins défait trônait au centre de la pièce, ses armatures étaient d'un autre bois, plus foncé, que celui du bureau. Le matelas semblait confortable, sûrement entièrement composé de laine de mouton bien tassée et recouvert de tissus qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Deux chandeliers étaient accrochés au plafond, comportant chacun une dizaine de chandelles. C'était d'ailleurs cet éclairage qui était utilisé sur l' _Estranda_. Marc nota aussi la présence d'une armoire et de quelques étagères qui étaient faits d'un bois assez clair. Il distinguait d'ailleurs quelques vêtements qui dépassaient de ladite armoire. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le coffre orné de motifs dorés qui reposait près du bureau de son Capitaine. Il s'agissait sans doutes des richesses amassées durant leur périple. Le Capitaine distribuait une part du butin à son équipage à chaque île, la plupart revenait tout de même au cuisinier, au médecin et au charpentier, et cela convenait à tout le monde. Au bout de quelques instants, Marc se reprit et se remémora la raison de sa présence ici.

_ Shanks et Shiley étaient venus m'aider à préparer le repas hier, commença le roux, Shanks a alors parlé de Sam et Jarvis. Ils n'aiment pas du tout la gamine et sont même allés jusqu'à la balancer par dessus bord ! Ils disent qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en elle et qu'elle fonce toujours tête baissée en mettant les autres en danger, expliqua Marc.

Roger lui lança un regard surpris puis ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement. En tant que capitaine, il observait ses compagnons, chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire, ça lui permettait de remarquer de petites choses presque insignifiantes mais qui prenaient tout leur sens quand il s'agissait de protéger ses nakamas. Il observait tout, leur façon de se déplacer, leurs querelles, leurs préférences. Ainsi, il avait bien sûr remarqué le rejet qu'éprouvaient Sam et Jarvis au sujet de Shiley mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si profond.

_ Hum, je vois. Et qu'a-t-elle fait ?

_ Rien. Elle veut voir comment les choses vont évoluer et leur prouver qu'elle a sa place dans l'équipage.

_ C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait ce comportement. Ce n'est qu'une gamine, elle a seulement huit ans. C'est dur à cet âge de comprendre la vie en société, de faire confiance aux autres. Elle est entourée de gens qui savent combattre, qui sont plus âgés et qui n'arrêtent pas de lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici. Alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle réagisse de la sorte et qu'elle veuille prouver qu'elle vaut quelque chose. Mais cette histoire avec Sam m'ennuie. Merci de m'avoir prévenu mon ami. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, n'en parle à personne, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait encore plus de tensions dans l'équipage. »

Marc hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce. Il retourna à ses fourneaux pour nourrir une bande de morfales. Quant à Roger, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle à Rayleigh de toute cette histoire.

* * *

« Terre en vue !, s'écria la vigie.

Les trois moussaillons sortirent de la salle d'entraînement en trombe, et se ruèrent sur le pont, vite suivis du reste de l'équipage. Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde prêts à admirer le paysage mais ne virent rien hormis une sorte de pointe rocheuse à l'horizon.

_ Nous accosteront dans deux jours, le vent est contre nous, nous allons devoir tirer des bords, expliqua Rayleigh.

Les trois garnements firent la moue mais Shanks et Buggy s'en fichaient pas mal, ils connaissaient déjà cette île par cœur mais cela faisait quand même un bout de temps qu'ils étaient en mer.

_ Il y a quoi sur cette île ?, demanda Shiley.

_ Rien, répondirent ses deux compères en même temps.

_ Vous exagérez, c'est là que vit Rouge, un petit village tranquille au bord d'un volcan, répliqua leur mentor.

_ Mais ils n'ont pas peur qu'il se réveille ?

_ Non, il est éteint depuis bien longtemps mais un abri a été construit en cas d'extrême urgence, lui annonça Rayleigh.

_ Dans tous les cas, cette île est bien pour se reposer mais pas pour des aventuriers comme nous !, s'exclama Buggy qui au final était très heureux d'arriver sur une île paisible.

_ Mais oui c'est ça, t'es plutôt content espèce de froussard, maugréa Shanks.

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est toi le froussard !

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Shanks, t'es un froussard Buggy, commenta Shiley.

Rayleigh regardait les trois mousses se quereller, tout cela allait encore mal finir, il le sentait.

_ Toi t'es encore plus froussarde que nous, lui répondit le roux.

_ Je te défends et c'est comme ça que tu me rends la pareille ?!

_ Chacun ses coups bas, les tiens sont pires il me semble.

_ Alors tu remets ça sur le tapis ? On en avait pourtant déjà parlé !

Ce coup-ci, Rayleigh et Buggy ne comprenaient pas de quoi les deux autres parlaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres repensa à ce que Roger lui avait dit ce matin à propos de Sam et Jarvis. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un rapport ? En quoi serait-ce un coup bas ? Ils devaient se disputer à propos d'autre chose.

_ Non, tu as juste fuit la discussion sans assumer les conséquences de tes actes !

_ Je n'ai pas fui et j'assume complètement les conséquences de mes actes puisque tout s'est bien fini !

_ Oui cette fois mais j'en doute fort pour les prochaines.

_ Eh bien ne viens pas avec moi si tu as si peu confiance en moi !

_ C'était tout à fait dans mes intentions. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

_ Tout à fait ! »

Les deux mousses se tournèrent vivement chacun de leur côté, prenant distance par rapport à l'autre. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de faire une grimace puis partirent dans des directions opposées. Rayleigh et Buggy en restèrent pantois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et le pauvre Buggy ne savait toujours pas quel côté choisir, il soupira et partit à la vigie où il ne serait pas dérangé, laissant Rayleigh seul devant l'eau salée.

* * *

Ils accostèrent enfin. Roger souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il allait enfin revoir son amie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui manquait autant alors qu'il ne l'avait quittée il y a quelques mois seulement. Il était bien le seul à ne pas comprendre d'ailleurs. La nouvelle de leur arrivée avait eu le temps de faire dix fois le tour du village à cause du vent qui les ralentissait. C'est pourquoi, Roger fut émerveillé de voir une jeune femme blonde l'attendre sur le quai.

Shiley était elle aussi subjuguée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle femme, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés descendaient en cascade sur sa robe bleue et prenaient une teinte dorée avec le couché de Soleil. Une fleur rouge dans ses cheveux faisait penser qu'elle n'était pas originaire de Grand Line mais plutôt de South Blue. Ses yeux ambrés ressortaient grâce à ses tâches de rousseur dispersées avec légèreté sur sa peau pâle. Puis la vision de la femme fut remplacée par le dos de son Capitaine qui la prenait dans ses bras lui brisant sa vision féerique.

Ce fut au tour de l'équipage de descendre du navire pour aller à la rencontre des habitants du village qui étaient devenus leurs amis au fil du temps. Puis tout le monde se rendit dans la taverne pour fêter l'arrivée des pirates. Tout était bon à prendre pour faire la fête. L'alcool coulait à flot et c'est ainsi que Shiley se retrouva une chope dans la main en train de renifler le liquide jaunâtre. Et ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Mais il ne fallait pas rester sur une première impression et Karl la forçait presque à boire alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et but la choppe entière d'une traite sous les yeux effarés des pirates autour.

« Bon Dieu ! Elle a une sacrée descente !, s'écria Karl en riant et frappant le dos de la petite, lui donnant envie de lui recracher sa boisson au visage. Ressers la Al' !

Alfred, qui était lui aussi déjà bien éméché, rit à pleine gorge tout en remplissant la choppe de la fillette à ras bord. Quant à Shiley, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, sur le coup, le breuvage avait eu un goût amer et acide à la fois, elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié mais l'arrière goût qui lui restait lui était fort agréable. Elle allait tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson quand elle disparut sous son nez.

_ Ohlà ohlà, on se calme, une choppe sera largement suffisant pour la petite !

_ Allez quoi Rayleigh ! Une de plus ça lui fera pas de mal en plus elle à l'air de bien tenir l'alcool, regarde là !

Et en effet, Shiley était tout à fait normale quoique dépassée par les événements. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où était Buggy. Elle irait à sa recherche dans quelques instants.

_ N'essaye pas de m'avoir !, répliqua le blond en éloignant la choppe de son compagnon qui essayait de l'attraper. On en reparle dans un quart d'heure, tu verras qu'elle ne tiendra même plus debout ! Je vous surveille !

Et sur ces sages paroles, le second de l'équipage vida la choppe dans sa trachée sous les plaintes de ses compagnons. Puis il repartit auprès d'une jeune femme brune.

_ Bon va falloir que t'attendes un peu ma p'tite avant de… ah, elle est passée où ? »

Ses compagnons haussèrent les épaules puis ils repartirent tous dans une discussion plus ou moins équilibrée.

Les pirates avaient formés des petits groupes et s'étaient installés sur les tables, en buvant, criant, riant et chantant. Cela donnait un vacarme assourdissant dont aucun d'eux ne se souviendrait le lendemain. Shiley essayait de trouver son ami aux cheveux bleus dans ce dédale de décadence. Elle repéra le rouquin qui buvait comme un trou avec Sam, lui arrachant une grimace et finit par tomber sur le clown qui dérobait une carte cachée sous le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Le pauvre fut tellement surpris qu'il se releva d'un coup, heurtant le comptoir. Il avisa ensuite son amie d'un mauvais œil, réfléchissant au pour et au contre de lui montrer sa trouvaille. Elle pourrait peut être l'aider dans sa quête. Mais il faudrait partager le butin. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait le partager avec le reste de l'équipage alors autant essayer d'avoir un minimum en se faisant aider.

_ Regarde ! Il lui tendit un morceau de tissus jaunis où des dessins et quelques inscriptions figuraient. C'est une carte au trésor ! La barman m'en avait parlé la dernière fois qu'on était venu mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de partir à sa recherche.

_ Fais voir !

La brunette observa le tissus mais ne voyait pas de carte, juste des points espacés.

_ C'est même pas une carte ton truc, c'est juste des points, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le chiffon comme s'il était un imbécile fini.

_ Mais non Shiley ! C'est une carte, ce sont les étoiles qui sont représentées. Il faut juste trouver quelqu'un qui sache les lire.

_ Lire les étoiles ? Mais qui sait faire ça ?

Le bleu lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la table de Sam, tout particulièrement un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges.

_ Ah non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne fais pas équipe avec lui !

_ Tu veux l'avoir ce trésor oui ou non ?, répondit Buggy en se dirigeant vers la table. »

La fillette grogna en guise de réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle était trop curieuse pour laisser passer ce trésor mais cet abruti lui tapait sur le système. Elle vit son ami glisser un mot à l'oreille de Shanks puis un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres mais il se fana presque instantanément. Il avait du comprendre que la plus jeune serait aussi de la partie mais il ne renoncerait pas pour autant au trésor. Il quitta ses compagnons de beuverie pour rejoindre Buggy sous leurs regards attentifs.

* * *

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que les trois compères marchaient. Il faisait nuit mais ils voyaient tout de même assez clair grâce aux étoiles et à la lune. Shanks était en tête tandis que Buggy et Shiley suivaient lamentablement derrière.

« Comment fait-il pour savoir où aller ? Les étoiles se ressemblent toutes, demanda la brunette.

_ Je sais pas, quand je suis arrivé dans l'équipage, il savait déjà.

_ C'était il y a combien de temps ?

_ Pas si longtemps que ça, je suis arrivé il y a environ neuf mois.

_ Et Shanks ?

Buggy haussa les épaules, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, ce sont des choses dont ils ne parlaient pas tellement. Shanks écoutait leur conversation distraitement, il finit par sourire. Un jour peut être il leur raconterait. Mais pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt.

_ Nous sommes au pied du volcan. Il ne reste plus qu'à monter. Le trésor est juste au dessus du cratère, c'est assez bizarre. Le roux leva la tête au ciel puis reprit. Pourtant je suis sûr de ma lecture. »

Les trois mousses escaladèrent donc la paroi du volcan. Pour le moment, la pente était relativement faible, il y avait de nombreux arbres et de la terre qui facilitaient l'ascension. Mais très vite les arbres laissèrent place à de la terre à découvert, séchée par le vent. La pente augmentait de plus en plus et le sol glissait, dû au roulis des cailloux. Shanks remarquait que ses compagnons commençaient à peiner et il leur restait encore la moitié du chemin.

« On va faire une petite pause.

_ Oh oui… bonne idée, souffla la fillette épuisée.

À peine eut-il entendu cette phrase que Buggy s'écroula au sol, crachant ses poumons. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour un trésor ! Ils s'assirent tous les trois côte à côte et burent un peu d'eau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on est suivis, déclara Shiley.

Buggy se redressa inquiet, regardant aux alentour. Shanks fronça les sourcils, lui aussi avait cette sensation. Il resterait aux aguets.

_ Mais non Shiley, regarde, il n'y a personne à l'horizon !

Et c'était en effet vrai. De plus, ils avaient une vue bien dégagée, ils verraient n'importe qui sur le flanc du volcan.

_ Hum… Si tu le dis… »

Ils finirent par reprendre leur route. Shiley angoissait presque, elle avait cette horrible sensation d'être suivie, elle se retournait sans cesse, jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés. Shanks aussi le sentait de plus en plus, il commençait à avoir le haki de l'observation et il sentait en effet quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir le nombre et l'identité des personnes.

Après deux bonnes heures pour ne faire qu'un minuscule kilomètre, les moussaillons atteignirent le sommet du volcan. Ils admirèrent la vue de l'île. C'est là que Shiley comprit le nom de l'île. Senko Hoshi, elle aurait dû faire le lien plus tôt ! L'île aux milles étoiles. Et en effet, du haut du volcan, elle voyait que le ciel était recouvert d'étoiles de toute part, formant par endroit des filets blancs brumeux. C'était magnifique. Mais leur réjouissance fut de courte durée.

« Bon maintenant, y'a plus qu'à redescendre.

_ Comment ça redescendre ?!, s'exclamèrent Buggy et Shiley en même temps.

Shanks leur fit un petit sourire mutin, il s'approcha du cratère et leur montra du doigt le fond du volcan.

_ C'est là qu'est le trésor !

Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour du cratère prudemment et jetèrent un œil au dessus du vide. Ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, être possible.

_ Ben alors les froussards, rigola le roux.

Les deux froussards le regardèrent rageusement. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Shiley prit une longue inspiration avant de s'agripper à la paroi. Elle descendit tout doucement. La paroi était raide mais elle n'avait qu'une dizaine de mètres à faire avant d'atteindre une plateforme où elle pourrait se reposer. Il était hors de question qu'on la traite de froussarde. Pas très assurée, elle finit par arriver sur la plateforme et fut rejointe par ses compagnons. La suite serait plus compliquée.

« J'ai une corde dans mon sac, dit Shanks tout en fouillant dans le tissus.

_ Le trésor est tout au fond ?, demanda Buggy.

_ Je ne sais pas, les étoiles disent juste que c'est dans le cratère mais où exactement, ça je n'en sais rien.

_ Il est peut être caché dans un recoin de paroi, suggéra Shiley.

_ Oui, nous devrions observer d'ici avant de descendre plus bas, proposa le roux.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. La plateforme était spacieuse et solide, ils se sentaient donc en sécurité. Ils entendirent ensuite des pas, puis des petits cailloux leur tombèrent dessus. Ils se retournèrent vivement et virent un homme descendre.

« Pas d'inquiétude ! Ce n'est que moi ! Sam !

Imperceptiblement, Shanks et Shiley se tendirent. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ? Et il n'était pas tout seul, la tête de Jarvis se dessinait au dessus du cratère.

_ La plateforme ne va pas être assez solide !, prévint Shanks, en espérant que ça les repousserait.

_ Mais si, vous êtes légers comme des plumes !

Le plan de Shanks ne marchait pas vraiment.

_ Bon, on va se répartir sur plusieurs plateformes, il y en une autre plus bas, dit Shanks, vas-y Shiley.

_ Shiley est la plus légère, tu devrais y aller Shanks.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers Buggy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant de l'histoire. Shanks serra les dents, il n'avait plus d'excuse, à moins de prévenir Sam de ne pas toucher Shiley mais s'il faisait ça, le chauve serait capable de la balancer dès qu'il pourrait et la situation serait encore pire.

_ Oui, tu as raison Buggy, confirma Shanks.

La brunette se tourna vers lui, effarée. La prochaine plateforme était à une trentaine de mètres et il n'y avait presque aucune prise, une seule personne pouvait descendre à la fois pendant que les autres tenaient la corde. Shanks se prépara à descendre, il entoura la corde autour de lui, faisant un nœud au bout. Il passa près de Shiley et lui souffla un mot à l'oreille.

_ Descends juste après moi.

La fillette hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de prendre la corde en main et d'en passer un bout à Buggy. Shanks descendait tout doucement, ses deux compagnons lâchant du leste continuellement. Puis Sam les rejoignit sur la plateforme, les aidant avec la corde et augmentant les battements de cœur de Shiley. Shanks finit par arriver sans soucis en bas. Il se détacha et permis aux autres de reprendre la corde. Ce fut au tour de Shiley de s'enrouler afin de descendre mais Sam la bloqua.

_ Buggy y va d'abord, il est plus lourd.

_ On n'est qu'à quelques kilos d'écarts, se défendit la brunette.

_ Et ça peut faire toute la différence, répliqua le plus vieux avec un sourire lourd de sous entendus.

Buggy hocha la tête en toute logique et descendit petit à petit pour rejoindre Shanks plus bas. Puis Sam présenta la corde à Shiley. Elle la prit d'une main tremblante et s'y attacha, en priant tous les dieux du monde. Ce fut morte de peur qu'elle mit les pieds dans le vide, juste retenue par un bout de ficelle avec Sam au bout. Elle laissait complètement sa vie entre les mains du pirate.

Pendant que Shiley descendait, Shanks cherchait son autre corde dans son sac, on n'était jamais trop prudent après tout. Il s'en accrocha une partie autour de la taille pour être sûr de ne pas la lâcher. Une fois celle-ci en main, il regarda sa camarade plus haut qui s'accrochait au bout de ficelle comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était en fait le cas.

Elle n'avait fait que cinq mètres quand elle descendit d'un coup, laissant un cri lui échapper.

_ Désolé, il y avait un faux nœud dans la corde !, s'exclama Sam du haut de la plateforme.

La brunette gigotait à présent de tous les côtés, heurtant parfois la paroi violemment. Elle voyait ses deux amis plus bas qui n'étaient pas vraiment plus rassurés qu'elle. Pour couronner le tout, la seconde plateforme était très étroite, il fallait donc un atterrissage délicat pour pouvoir s'y poser.

Plus elle descendait, plus la corde bougeait. Elle voyait le fond du cratère cinquante mètres plus bas puis elle se prenait la paroi en pleine figure, pas toujours du bon côté pour amortir le choc avec ses bras. Puis, sur les cinq derniers mètres, les trois mousses entendirent Sam parler à Jarvis.

_ Dépêches de descendre ! La corde va lâcher !

Comment ça la corde allait lâcher ? Le cœur de la brunette s'accéléra. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ou alors elle pouvait tenter de se détacher de la corde afin de chuter sur la plateforme et non au fond du ravin. C'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire. Elle entreprit alors de détacher son nœud autour de la taille. Elle y était presque, ça y est, elle ne se tenait à présent plus qu'à bout de bras, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être au dessus de la plateforme pour lâcher. Puis elle se sentit tomber, sauf qu'elle était toujours agrippée à la corde et qu'elle n'était pas du tout au dessus de la plateforme. Elle regarda plus bas, il n'y avait rien à quoi elle pourrait se raccrocher. Comment allait-elle survivre à une chute de cinquante mètres ? La chute lui parut lente, ou bien était-ce son cerveau qui fonctionnait trop vite pour la situation ? Elle cherchait juste un moyen de ralentir sa chute.

_ Buggy, attrape la corde !

Le bleu prit la corde où son ami s'était accroché entre ses deux mains, la tenant de toutes ses forces. Le roux se jeta à la suite de Shiley le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas entraîner Buggy à sa suite à cause de l'à-coup que cela provoquerait , et attrapa le cordage avec la brunette pendue au bout. Il l'enroula rapidement aussi autour de sa taille et fit un nœud.

_ Shiley ! Buggy nous tient !

La brunette regarda en haut et vit Shanks. Les deux cordes se tendirent quand elle eu finit de chuter, Shanks fut à moitié coupé en deux tandis que Shiley ressentit le poids de Shanks et le sien tomber sur son épaule. Elle reteint un cri de douleur puis heurta la paroi. La corde était enroulée autour de son poignet, la faisant souffrir, elle voyait d'ailleurs déjà que sa main tournait au rouge. Elle rebondissait sur la paroi, lui griffant le visage, elle était en sang et n'arrivait pas à se hisser sur la corde. Son épaule droite était hors jeu et sa main prenait maintenant une teinte violette. Elle voyait Shanks plus haut, quasiment vingt mètres, la longueur de la corde. Elle ne pourrait jamais remonter tout ça. Elle regarda plus bas et vit le trésor. Il était juste là, sous son nez, deux mètres plus bas. Alors, malgré la douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devaient prendre ce trésor sinon ils auraient fait tout cela pour rien.

_ Le trésor est là !

_ Il est gros ?, demanda Shanks qui avait la tête en bas, le sang commençait à lui monter au cerveau, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

_ Je sais pas, je vois pas bien d'ici, il y a une petite cavité deux mètres au dessous de moi !

_ Buggy !

_ Quoi ?!, hurla le clown à bout de force.

_ Tu peux tenir encore combien de temps ?

_ Pas longtemps ! Deux minutes pas plus !

_ T'as deux minutes Shiley !, lui transmis le rouquin.

Deux minutes, ça lui laisserait un peut plus de temps puisque Buggy allait être allégé de son poids. Elle regarda son poignet, il était tout violet à présent, elle ne le sentait plus. Elle prit son courage à deux main et se hissa à l'aide de sa main gauche. Elle se remémora ses interminables entraînements à bord de l' _Estranda_ , c'était le moment de montrer qu'ils avaient servit à quelque chose.

Elle continua à se hisser jusqu'à faire passer ses jambes au dessus d'elle, elle les enroula alors autour de la corde. Elle put ainsi relâcher ses bras et son poignet qui la faisait souffrir. Elle déroula le cordage, l'afflux de sang qui revenait dans sa main lui fit encore plus mal. Une fois qu'elle fut libérée, elle attrapa la corde de sa main gauche, laissant ses jambes retomber. Puis elle se laissa glisser sur la fin de corde, en se brûlant les mains, jusqu'au renfoncement où elle sauta habilement.

Elle souffla de soulagement, elle était hors de danger à présent. Mais il fallait se dépêcher, ses compagnons ne traversaient pas non plus un moment de joie intense. Contrairement au cratère, ici il faisait noir, elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait vu le trésor parce que quelques pépites d'or jonchaient le sol près du cratère mais le trésor était manifestement plus loin. Shiley essaya de s'enfoncer un peu, faisant fuir une nuée de chauve souris et se repérant à l'aide de la paroi rocheuse. Elle finit par trébucher sur quelque chose de gros, elle se baissa et tâta l'objet. Un coffre, le stéréotype du trésor. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle le poussa jusqu'au cratère pour y voir plus clair. Elle eu un mauvais pré-sentiment en sentant la légèreté du coffre. Et en effet, le coffre était vide. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout ça pour ça. Elle avait failli mourir pour un coffre vide. Malgré la situation, elle ne put empêcher un fin sourire de prendre place sur son visage meurtrit, c'était ça l'aventure. Puis elle se reprit, il y avait peu être des restes mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tâter la grotte pour les trouver.

_ Shanks ! Tu as de la lumière dans ton sac ?

Quoi ? De la lumière ? Mais elle l'avait bien regardé ? Il était accroché à une corde la tête en bas ! Mais un trésor est un trésor alors alors il se plia aux exigences de la fillette.

_ Oui ! C'est Buggy qui l'a ! Mais il ne pourra pas le prendre, il est à bout de force !

_ Tu crois que tu peux descendre ?

Descendre ? Mais cette fille était complètement folle ! Mais une fois encore, il repensa à son trésor alors il se détacha de la corde qui le reliait à Shiley et l'accrocha à l'autre cordage grâce à un nœud de pêcheur double **(1)**. Il put ainsi détacher celle qui était à sa teille et glisser le long des cordes jusqu'à Shiley.

_ Buggy !

Le clown, libéré du poids de ces amis se pencha au dessus du cratère pour montrer à Shanks qu'il l'écoutait en reprenant son souffle.

_ Envoies quelques chandelles et du feu !

Le bleu grimaça, non seulement il ne pouvait pas voir le trésor lui même mais en plus il servait de sbire à ses compagnons. Il s'exécuta tout de même en visant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le roux réceptionna le tout et mis le feu aux mèches. La grotte s'éclaira alors. Des pépites d'or jonchaient son sol avec quelques bijoux mais le plus gros du trésor semblait déjà avoir été ramassé. Shanks poussa un soupir lasse. Pas de richesse cette fois.

_ Regarde ! On dirait que la cavité continue plus loin, souffla Shiley.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux mousses plissèrent les yeux pour voir le plus loin possible et sentirent un courant d'air.

_ C'est un tunnel !, s'écria Shanks ravi de partir en exploration.

_ Oui, on va pouvoir récupérer Buggy par le haut.

_ On va d'abord vérifier que ça mène bien à une sortie.

Shiley hocha la tête. Elle partit prévenir Buggy qui comprit qu'il était coincé seul sur son rocher. Puis les deux mousses partirent à la découverte du tunnel. Ils marchaient dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur que tout tourne au vinaigre. Mais Shanks finit par flancher.

_ Comment as-tu su qu'ils nous suivaient ?

Shiley se tourna vers lui, presque surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'était une sensation assez bizarre.

_ Un peu comme si tu voyais la vie autour de toi ?

Ce coup-ci elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, il était complètement con ou quoi ? Comme si elle pouvait voir la vie ! Elle arqua un sourcil, elle voulait bien essayer de discuter sans commettre de meurtre mais il lui tendait le couteau.

_ Comment veux-tu que je vois la vie ?

Shanks fut surpris du ton employé, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'énerve pour un rien ? Mais il garda tout de même son calme.

_ C'était juste une question. J'ai moi aussi la sensation qu'on nous suivait et parfois j'arrive à voir les vies des personnes. Je me plonge dans mon subconscient, tout est noir mais je peux voir des flammes. Ce sont des flammes de vie, elles sont différentes selon les personnes mais je n'arrive pas encore à les différencier et je ne peux voir que celles qui sont proches de moi. Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était la même chose pour toi.

La fillette se sentit stupide d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Les pirates lui avaient pourtant répété un million de fois que tout était possible sur Grand Line.

_ Non, je ne voyais rien, c'était juste une sensation, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, comme une excuse silencieuse.

Le roux hocha la tête et ils coupèrent court à la conversation. Elle fut brève mais ils étaient tous les deux vivants alors c'était un exploit. Ils marchèrent dans le silence jusqu'à voir de la lumière. Ils finirent par courir et tombèrent sur un ciel étoilé avec une forêt dessous. Ils avaient atteint le flanc du volcan. Ils rebroussèrent alors chemin pour retourner à l'intérieur du cratère et récupérer la corde.

_ Hé Buggy !, le héla Shanks. Donne la corde, on va te récupérer par le haut !

Le clown leur céda la corde en attendant ses compagnons. Il avait commencé à croire qu'ils l'avaient abandonné ici. Le roux et la brune ré-empruntèrent le tunnel pour sortir du volcan. Ils étaient dans les arbres, ils n'avaient plus qu'à remonter jusqu'en haut pour aller chercher leur ami. Shanks avait néanmoins noté que Sam et Jarvis avaient quitté le cratère, laissant le petit clown au dépourvu, même si au final, ils n'avaient rien pour l'aider puisqu'ils avaient lâcher la corde plus tôt.

_ Au fait, commença Shiley, merci pour tout à l'heure, de m'avoir récupérée pendant ma chute.

_ On est dans le même équipage, c'est normal. Je me demande d'ailleurs où Sam et Jarvis sont passés.

Et encore une fois, leur discussion s'arrêta pour laisser place au silence. Un silence bien moins pesant, ce qui était aussi dû au fait qu'ils étaient en train de s'acharner à grimper ce volcan pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Ils arrivèrent là haut un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, épuisés par leur soirée. Ils descendirent à nouveau les dix premiers mètres pour atteindre la première plateforme où ils jetèrent la corde et récupérèrent leur compagnon. Puis, pendant tout le chemin du retour, Buggy se lamenta sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de trésor.

Ils arrivèrent au bateau lorsque l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Au final, ils n'étaient plus si fatigués que ça. Ils passèrent à la taverne pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Le bateau était à quelques mètres à peine et pourtant de nombreux pirates jonchaient le sol tels des larves. Ils finirent tout de même par aller se coucher dans leurs hamacs. Shiley se promit qu'elle irait voir Crocus le lendemain, son épaule lui faisait encore mal.

* * *

 _(1) Le nœud de pêcheur double : je ne saurai pas vous le décrire mais il permet de relier deux cordes l'une à l'autre. Il est d'ailleurs souvent utilisé sur les bateaux (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Shanks sait le faire, du moins dans ma fic)_

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire même si au final il ne se passe pas tant de choses que ça dedans. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A bientôt !_


	6. Compagnons ?

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous !_

 _He oui du retard mais voyez vous je n'ai pas d'excuse en fait... Le prochain devrait arriver en temps et en heures (théoriquement) ! Sur ceux, le chapitre 6 !_

 _One Piece ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : COMPAGNONS ?

* * *

 _Les trois mousses étaient partis en expédition pour une chasse au trésor au cœur d'un volcan mais étant suivis par Sam encore rancunier par rapport à Shiley, le pirate a essay_ _é_ _d'écourter les jours de la fillette. Shanks et elle finissent par s'entraider et elle s'en sort avec un mal d'épaule et des égratignures._

La brunette émergea de son sommeil en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien et elle avait une faim de loup. Elle se dirigea donc vers le réfectoire où elle ne trouva personne. Elle souffla pour la forme et alla jusqu'à la taverne. Certains pirates dormaient encore à même le sol alors que les autres entamaient déjà leur repas du midi dans un vacarme insoutenable. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où Marcus, le barman, lui servit une omelette qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Elle trouva ensuite Crocus, discutant tranquillement avec Rayleigh et Roger.

« Hé ! Comment vas-tu gamine ?, lui demanda le Capitaine d'une voix forte.

Elle aurait presque eu envie de grommeler qu'elle n'était pas une gamine mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle lui fit une petite moue, signe que ça pouvait aller mieux et interpella le médecin de bord.

_ Je crois que je me suis fait mal à l'épaule.

_ Fais moi voir ça, dit l'homme à la tête de fleur, reprenant son sérieux.

Il lui toucha un peu l'épaule, sentit une légère bosse, la palpa, procurant une vilaine grimace à la propriétaire.

_ Tu as une entorse de stade 1, ce sont tes ligaments acromio-claviculaires qui se sont étirés, lui expliqua-t-il en touchant la partie gonflée de l'épaule. Tu vas devoir laisser ton épaule tranquille une dizaine de jours puis ça ira mieux. **(1)** Je vais te mettre un bandage pour te maintenir le bras, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

_ Comment tu t'es fait ça Shiley ?, demanda Rayleigh suspicieux.

_ Je suis tombé dans le cratère du volcan mais Shanks m'a aidé, on cherchait un trésor.

Sans trop comprendre, Roger se mit à rire, pourtant Rayleigh et Shiley ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle surtout qu'elle aurait pu finir en plus piteux état.

_ Et tu es tombée toute seule ?, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres perspicace.

La brunette ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, devait-elle lui parler de Sam ? Peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider mais si elle disait quelque chose, elle ne se débrouillerait pas d'elle même et elle ne prouverait donc pas ce qu'elle valait aux autres et risquait par la même occasion de s'attirer encore plus d'ennemis.

_ Un problème de corde, répondit-elle restant vague.

Rayleigh la jaugea, il aurait bien voulu lui demander plus d'informations mais il n'était pas sensé savoir pour Sam, il pourrait sûrement demander à Shanks ou Buggy.

_ Et alors ce trésor ? Vous avez réussi à le trouver ?, rit Roger.

_ Oui, grogna la brune, mais il était vide.

_ Ñahahahahaha ! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Je l'avais déjà trouvé il y a fort longtemps, quand je sillonnait Grand Line pour la première fois. Je vois que vous avez suivit les étoiles, vous êtes donc passés par le cratère.

Shiley n'en revenait pas, oubliant momentanément cette histoire avec Sam et son bras. Son Capitaine connaissait déjà Grand Line ! Elle se demandait vraiment depuis combien de temps il était pirate. Elle finit par hocher la tête, lui confirmant que oui, ils étaient passés par le cratère. Puis Crocus revint, une petite mallette avec lui. Il lui prit le bras, le bandant avec son buste et sa clavicule pour bien le maintenir.

_ Tout cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs ! Je vais vous laisser d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille voir Rouge !, fit le Capitaine en souriant. »

Il les laissa alors en plan pour aller voir son amie.

* * *

Il arriva devant une petite maison, avec un bois minutieusement gravé. Il toqua à la porte, quelques fleurs à la main, ses favorites, des hibiscus rouges **(2)**. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et un large sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant Roger. Elle se décala un peu, lui faisant signe de rentrer.

_ Tu viendras observer les étoiles avec moi ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

_ Oui, avec plaisir, lui sourit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent en discutant de l'organisation pour le soir. Rouge leur servit du thé, embaumant la pièce d'une légère odeur de jasmin.

_ Au fait, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

La blonde lui lança un regard, signe qu'elle l'écoutait en posant la théière sur la table recouverte d'un tissu aux motifs floraux de qualité qui avait sûrement été brodé à la main.

_ J'ai recruté une gamine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Mais elle ne s'entend pas du tout avec Shanks, ça m'embête beaucoup.

Il fit une petite pause, buvant une gorgée du thé brûlant puis reprit.

_ Je les ai donc testés, en les faisant affronter de dangereuses créatures, leur faisant croire que tu étais gravement malade et que seul cet animal pouvait te soigner.

Rouge fronça les sourcils en reposant fermement sa tasse fumante sur la table, renversant quelques gouttes au passage. Le brun en face d'elle se tendit, il n'aurait peut être pas dû le lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle.

_ Tu as risqué la vie de ces enfants pour moi ?! Quel Capitaine croîs-tu être pour mettre en danger tes compagnons de la sorte ?, s'écria Rouge en se levant de sa chaise.

Mais Roger ne céderait pas, même contre elle, il avait ses principes et les suivrait jusqu'au bout. Il avait prit la bonne décision, il y avait longuement réfléchi.

_ J'y ai longuement réfléchi, Gabban, Rayleigh et moi les suivions, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Tout c'est bien fini et je pense que ça les a rapproché.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant, mais il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre tout de même. Elle n'aimait pas être la cause du danger des autres, et si tout cela avait mal tourné ? Elle s'en serait voulu, elle en aurait aussi voulu à Roger.

_ Choisis quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois. Tu sais que je déteste que les gens se battent pour moi, fit-elle en se rasseyant, signe implicite pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Oui il le savait. Il fut soulagé qu'elle le prenne si bien. Il lui sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle le déteste.

_ Parle moi un peu de tes mousses alors, reprit-elle.

Le sourire de Roger s'agrandit, fier comme un paon. Ses trois petits mousses faisaient sa fierté, ils étaient l'avenir de la piraterie. Il partit alors dans de grands discours, relatant les exploits de ses trois enfants.

* * *

Shiley rejoignit Buggy dehors, il était avec d'autres jeunes, sûrement les avait-il connu lors de leurs précédentes venues sur l'île. Ils étaient une dizaine et jouaient au foot. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle se mit à l'écart les regardant jouer. Au bout d'un certain temps, Buggy s'aperçut de sa présence.

« Shiley ! Rejoins nous !, dit-il avec de grands signes de bras.

Elle se leva alors, courant les rejoindre, heureuse que son ami lui propose une telle offre.

_ Je vous présente Shiley, elle est avec nous depuis quelques mois, annonça le bleu.

_ Tu sais jouer ?, demanda un brun en la regardant de haut en bas.

_ Je vous ai vu faire.

Elle ne savait pas jouer au foot, à vrai dire, ils n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de ce jeu au village. Elle pouvait discuter ménage et repas avec les filles qui se pliaient aux règles et faire des parties de chasse et des courses avec les autres enfants. Ils avaient un jeu aussi avec une balle en bambou tressée mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à cette pratique.

_ Bon, tu rejoindra l'équipe de Dinn, lui dit le brun en lui pointant un autre enfant du doigt. »

Un jeune d'environ douze ans, les cheveux violet foncés lui fit signe et lui présenta son équipe. Elle s'efforça de mémoriser leur visage et même si elle avait déjà fait son repérage tout à l'heure, elle s'embrouillait déjà dans les noms. Le coup d'envoi fut lancé, et tous les enfants courraient dans tous les sens. La fillette avait compris le mécanisme mais continuait de faire des passes hasardeuses. Elle arrivait tout de même à se débrouiller, lui permettant de s'intégrer au groupe d'enfants.

Puis, Shanks sortit de la taverne pour rejoindre le petit groupe, il fut très vite intégré puisqu'il manquait un joueur suite à l'arrivée de Shiley. Rudy fit une passe à la brunette qui couru après dans l'espoir de l'avoir à temps mais c'était sans compter sur Shanks qui s'interposa rapidement, lui volant la balle.

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite où Shiley parvenait, par coups de chances, ou plutôt par maladresses du roux, à récupérer la balle. L'aîné finit par l'emporter et marqua un but en lucarne. Mais la brunette avait bien vu le sourire de défi que son compagnon lui lançait. S'il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

Alors, lorsque la balle fut remise en jeu, les deux mousses s'élancèrent à sa poursuite dans une synchronisation parfaite, surprenant le reste de l'équipe. Seul Buggy souffla, sentant que tout cela allait mal finir. Shiley, qui était largement plus près de la balle à la base, l'atteint en premier, l'envoyant à une fille de son équipe qui était bien éloignée de Shanks. Les autres joueurs sentaient que la tension montait, le brun qui avait accepté Shiley au début mit alors fin au match dans un élan de maturité peu commun à leur âge.

Le brun voyait bien que les deux pirates étaient sur le point de s'étriper, il arriva donc pour les séparer avec toute la bonne volonté qu'il possédait.

« On se calme, ce n'est qu'un jeu. À cause de vous on a du arrêter la partie.

Les deux mousses se tournèrent vers lui, se sentant soudain coupables. Aucun des deux n'aimait nuire aux autres. Ils lui présentèrent des excuses qui furent vite acceptées par le reste des équipiers qui de toutes façons, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire puisqu'ils jouaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Le groupe de jeunes se dirigea alors vers la taverne, ils étaient friands d'histoires pirates après tout et ce n'était pas tous les jours que les forbans étaient là.

_ Ah les voilà justement. Hé les mioches !, héla Karl qui riait avec Steve et Alfred.

Les trois mousses pestèrent au surnom mais vinrent à la rencontre de leurs compagnons, suivit de près par la dizaine de locaux.

_ Regarde ça, je te dis qu'elle a une super descente !, hurla presque Karl à ses deux nakamas.

Tout en disant cela, il tendit trois choppes, une pour chaque mousse. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient le droit de boire, ils ne se firent pas prier. La brunette hésita un peu mais après tout elle avait apprécié la boisson de la veille, sans compter qu'elle mourrait de soif à cause de la partie de foot. Ils engloutirent alors l'alcool et la plus jeune finit juste après le roux sous le regard fier de Karl. Le blond au bandana et Alfred en restèrent bouche bée.

_ Ça alors ! T'avais raison ! Ça c'est une pirate, une vraie !, s'exclama Steve en frappant la petite mousse dans le dos, la faisant tanguer d'avant en arrière.

Quant à Shanks, il profita de l'étonnement pour chiper une bouteille, une bonne bière ça lui faisait du bien mais ça ne valait pas le rhum !

_ Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas la faire boire !, s'égosilla Rayleigh en les rejoignant.

_ Surtout à un si jeune âge ! Vous voulez qu'elle devienne alcoolique comme Shanks ?, s'époumona Crocus en pointant le roux du doigt.

À l'entente de son nom, celui-ci releva la tête en enlevant le goulot de sa bouche dévoilant qu'une bonne partie reposait dans le gosier du roux, il était prit en flagrant délit. Alfred regarda tour à tour le mousse et l'endroit où devait être son rhum avant de bondir de sa chaise. Shanks finit alors d'engloutir la boisson et partit en courant sous les rires des autres pirates.

_ Reviens ici sale mioche !

Steve se retourna alors vers les enfants, leur faisant un grand sourire. Certains étaient effrayés par ses yeux globuleux et ses dents jaunes mais il avait l'habitude des regards et cela ne le gênait pas le temps que ses compagnons ne réagissaient pas de la sorte.

_ Vous voulez apprendre une chanson de pirates ? demanda-t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Marc et Charles qui étaient à une table voisine se joignirent à lui, prêts à danser et chanter sous les soufflements d'indignation de Crocus et Rayleigh. Les trois pirates se levèrent et se mirent au centre de la taverne sous les regards amusés des autres loups de mer.

« Ma mère m'a donné cent sous pour m'acheter des bretelles ! **(3)**

Rayleigh et Crocus ne reconnurent pas de suite la chanson.

_ J'ai gardé mes cent sous pour aller au bordel !

Puis ils se ruèrent sur leur compagnons pour les stopper mais d'autres pirates les avait déjà rejoint.

_ Chemin faisant j'ai rencontré Grand Mère !

Ils étaient bras dessus bras dessous en sautillant, quelques uns avaient encore leur choppe à la main, en renversant sur les chemises sales des autres.

_ Où vas tu mon enfant, je m'en vais au bordel !

Ils gueulaient à tue tête, et aucun n'était en accord avec les autres. Un des hommes, Johnny, commença à siffler dans un harmonica pour les accompagner.

_ Garde donc tes cent sous, je ferai bien l'affaire !

Rayleigh et Crocus se passèrent une main sur le visage. Ces pauvres enfants n'auront plus d'innocence mais ils auraient pu choisir pire.

_ J'ai gardé mes cent sous et j'ai baisé Grand Mère !

Les enfants rigolèrent en entendant la phrase, pas le moins choqués du monde. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que les pirates venaient sur l'île.

_ Chemin rentrant j'ai rencontré mon père !

Le second et le médecin finirent par abandonner et laissèrent les pirates chanter.

_ D'où viens tu mon enfant, je viens de baiser Grand Mère !

À présent, tous les marins chantaient, se désaccordant de plus en plus.

_ Enfant de salaud, tu viens de baiser ma mère !

Même Alfred avait abandonné la poursuite de Shanks pour rejoindre ses compagnons au chant.

_ Enfant de salaud toi même, tu baises bien la mienne ! »

La chanson se finit sous les hurlements joyeux des forbans et des choppes se choquant puisque le tout fut accompagné d'une tournée générale. Puis très vite, ils enchaînèrent sur d'autres chansons et danses au grand désespoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du médecin.

* * *

Shiley sortit hors de la taverne, l'alcool et les cris commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête. En plus les enfants du villages étaient rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps. Le vent frais lui fouetta le visage, lui faisant un bien fou. Elle sentait déjà ses joues dérougir. Elle inspira l'air iodé en fermant les yeux, profitant de l'instant de calme. Seuls les bruits des pirates en fond venaient perturber le silence de la nuit. Soudain quelqu'un tomba à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux en poussant un petit cri de stupeur.

« Ben alors, t'as eu peur gamine ?

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle se tourna vivement vers Shanks en grinçant des dents.

_ Je suis pas une gamine ! Et j'ai juste été surprise !

_ Mais oui c'est ça, t'es juste une peureuse, ricana le roux.

L'un de ses passes temps favoris était de tester les nerfs de la brunette. Il en avait vite conclut qu'ils n'étaient pas plus endurants que ceux de Buggy mais que les deux ne réagissaient pas de la même manière. Quoique, au début le bleu et lui ne pouvaient pas se blairer et ils étaient assez brutaux entre eux mais jamais autant qu'avec la brune. Il la voyait bouillonner de rage, son visage devenant cramoisie.

_ Je viens de te dire que j'ai été surprise ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?, lui dit-elle en posant un doigt accusateur sur son torse le faisant reculer d'un petit pas.

Le roux souriait déjà d'avance. Il lui prit le bras, lui faisant une prise que Marc lui avait apprit, plaquant la fillette au sol.

_ Et faiblarde en plus.

_ Tu vas me le payer Shanks !

Elle se débattait dans tous les sens, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose. Il avait tout de même prit soin de ne pas lui prendre l'épaule endommagée, épaule qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas bouger puisqu'elle était coincée dans un bandage. Plus elle se débattait plus elle s'énervait, insultant le roux de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête sans compter que ses deux choppes de bières l'aidaient grandement dans ce domaine.

Il finit par se lasser et la lâcher. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour bondir sur lui, elle perdit un peu l'équilibre à cause de son bras et tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Ce qui était bien avec le roux, c'est que Shiley savait qu'elle pouvait y aller de toutes ses forces, elle ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. Elle enserra alors sa gorge entre sa main, le maintenant au sol alors qu'elle était assise sur lui.

_ Je te dis que je ne suis pas faible, ni peureuse !

_ Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?, fit-il un sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres.

Sans crier gare, il lui envoya alors un coup de genou dans le dos, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. En guise de réponse, elle lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, amochant sa joue et le derrière de sa tête qui vint se cogner contre le sol. Ils finirent par s'enchaîner coups de poings, coups de coude et étranglements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mais c'est pas possible !, pesta Rayleigh en séparant les deux mousses. Vous ne voulez pas faire la paix pendant une journée ? Juste une journée ?!

Les deux enfants ne lui adressèrent pas même un regard, trop occupés à se combattre visuellement. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, il traîna Shiley à l'intérieur.

_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui rentre ?, s'indigna la mousse en se tortillant.

_ Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'impression de s'être transformé en père de trois enfants et il était totalement débordé. Il confia la fillette à Karl qui adorait la mioche. Elle lui rappelait sûrement sa fille de trois ans emportée par la maladie. Même s'il trouvait qu'il la faisait trop boire.

Il repartit ensuite voir le roux qui s'était perché sur toit. Il s'installa en silence à côté de lui surprenant le plus jeune qui ne fit pour autant aucune remarque. Ils observèrent religieusement les étoiles jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh brise le silence les yeux toujours plongés dans les étoiles.

_ Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans le cratère ?

Le roux se retourna vers le second de l'équipage surprit. Puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Bien sûr que Rayleigh était au courant, il savait toujours tout.

_ Tu veux parler de Sam et Jarvis ? Tu sais sûrement qu'elle veut régler ça elle même ?

_ Je veux juste savoir, pour que je puisse intervenir en cas de nécessité, répondit le blond en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Le roux hocha la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas promis à la gamine de ne pas en parler de toutes façons. Et même si elle l'agaçait parfois, souvent parce qu'il la cherchait d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas d'histoire entre ses compagnons qui finirait en drame.

_ Ils nous ont suivit jusqu'au volcan. Shiley les a sentit d'ailleurs.

Rayleigh nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était jeune et avait potentiellement le haki de l'observation. Il en reparlerait avec elle. Il écouta ensuite le roux parler.

_ Nous étions coincés et nous n'avions que le choix de laisser Shiley descendre en dernier mais Sam a volontairement lâcher la corde, faisant tomber Shiley, reprit Shanks en regardant les points scintillants qui illuminaient le ciel.

Au ton du mousse, le blond comprit que Shanks s'en voulait. Il était au courant des agissements des deux hommes même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le bras droit de Roger c'est que les deux pirates étaient prêts à mettre la vie d'une de leur nakama en péril. Il ne comprenait pas : tous les membres de l'équipage respectaient les idéaux de leur Capitaine et ne feraient jamais une chose pareille. Ils devaient donc penser qu'ils faisaient ça pour le bien de l'équipage.

_ Tu sais pourquoi ils lui en veulent à ce point ?

_ Ils disent que c'est parce qu'elle est trop impulsive, qu'elle met en péril la vie de ses compagnons. Et ils ont raison. Et puis Sam se sent humilié de s'être prit une flèche de sa part.

_ Elle est impulsive, c'est normal, elle est jeune et d'où elle vient elle avait des preuves à faire. Elle veut sûrement faire pareil ici, pour se faire accepter.

_ Oui mais elle nous a mis tous les trois en danger avec Buggy lorsqu'on combattait les dratus. L'un de nous aurait pu mourir tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas agit en équipe, répliqua le roux laissant de la colère transparaître dans sa voix.

_ Parce que tu avais l'intention d'agir en équipe toi peut être ?

_ Au début non mais quand j'ai vu les dratus, j'ai bien compris que ce serait notre unique chance.

_ Elle est jeune et a encore beaucoup à apprendre, c'est normal. Quant à Sam et Jarvis, le vais essayer de régler le problème avant que Roger ne se doute de quoi que soit et que ça tourne mal. Même si ce qu'ils ont fait est inadmissible, je vais leur laisser une dernière chance.

Le blond se leva ensuite pour retourner dans la taverne en espérant ne pas retrouver la fillette dans un coma éthylique. Il s'inquiétait moins pour Buggy qui commençait à bien tenir l'alcool. Il la vit assise à la table de Karl, écoutant vaguement les âneries qui sortaient de sa bouche.

La brunette repéra Rayleigh qui venait de rentrer, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar et de commander à manger. Elle s'éclipsa alors discrètement pour aller hors de la taverne. Après quelques instants de recherches, elle finit par voir Shanks sur le toit, les pieds dans le vide. Elle le rejoignit et s'installa à côté de lui. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'ailleurs chaleureusement.

_ Encore toi, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque et enchaîna sur la raison de sa venue.

_ Merci. Pour le cratère, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Il était surprit, elle l'avait déjà remercié, elle avait déjà oublié ? Alors qu'une réplique cinglante allait franchir ses lèvres, il se reprit, il y avait eu assez de bagarre pour ce soir.

_ Oh c'était rien, répondit-il plus pour la forme.

Il y eu un blanc jusqu'à ce que Shanks reprenne la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

La brunette se tourna vers lui avant de replonger ses yeux dans les étoiles. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Toujours la même chose.

_ Je vais attendre l'occasion pour leur prouver qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en moi.

Ce fut au tour du roux de se tourner vers elle.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ça règle le problème.

Elle lui lança un regard d'interrogation, l'incitant à continuer.

_ Je pense que Sam t'en veux aussi pour avoir réussi à le blesser le jour de votre rencontre.

_ Je ne faisais que me défendre, je pensais qu'il l'avait compris.

_ Apparemment pas.

Effectivement, cela compliquait les choses. Mais la fillette ne se démonta pas pour autant.

_ J'ai une superbe idée, regarde : toi et Buggy vous l'attirez dans un faux piège et je le sauve.

Le roux était plus que sceptique. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup plus d'informations.

_ Développe.

La brunette remonta un genou sur lequel elle s'accouda pour soutenir sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'intense réflexion et finit par se lancer.

_ Vous parlez entre vous en disant qu'on va aller voir la falaise. Il voudra sûrement nous suivre. Pendant que je vous suit, je m'écarte et vais sur une zone friable qui résiste à mon poids. Il me suivra alors mais avec son poids il tombera et c'est là que je le rattrape puis que vous venez m'aider à le remonter.

_ Il peut très bien prendre le fait que tu lui sauves la vie comme une humiliation.

_ Si c'est le cas, j'abandonne et j'irais me plaindre. J'aurais essayé au moins.

Le roux réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Par contre il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette falaise friable.

_ Bien faisons ça. Par contre nous devrions partir en repérage pour trouver ta falaise friable.

La brunette hocha la tête.

_ Je vais nous chercher un casse croûte. »

* * *

Elle s'enfonça dans la taverne, commandant deux sandwichs sous le regard attentif de Sam. Elle ressortit et tendit un pain à Shanks. Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et partirent à la recherche de la falaise. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Shiley prenne la parole.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais lire les étoiles ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la vit regarder le ciel étoilé.

_ C'est le Capitaine qui m'a apprit.

Elle parut étonnée et l'incita à continuer d'un regard.

_ C'était peu de temps après mon arrivée dans l'équipage. Il m'avait surprit en train de lire un livre à propos des étoiles et de la navigation. Il s'était alors mis en tête de m'apprendre à lire les étoiles. J'ai mis énormément de temps avant de savoir lire correctement. »

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur silence. Shiley se demandait quelle était exactement la relation qui liait le mousse et le Capitaine. Ils semblaient plus proches qu'avec d'autres mais peut être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Elle avait encore le temps avant d'éclaircir ce mystère et il était encore trop tôt pour fouiller dans la vie privée du rouquin.

« Tu n'as pas la sensation d'être suivie ?, demanda soudainement le roux.

_ Non. Tu sens quelque chose ?

_ Oui, mais c'est très faible. On va s'arrêter quelques minutes pour que je me concentre.

Ils s'assirent alors. La fillette essaya elle aussi de se concentrer pour sentir quelque chose mais c'était vain. Elle ne sentait rien. Puis Shanks se redressa soudainement.

_ Maintenant j'en suis sûr, nous sommes suivit. Dépêchons nous d'arriver à la falaise, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Si c'est Sam, il faut que nous soyons prêts. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils accélérèrent l'allure. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils finirent par arriver au bord de la falaise qui était à l'autre bout de l'île.

« J'ai repéré quelque chose je crois, dit la brunette.

Il y avait une vingtaine de mètres entre la paroi rocheuse et la forêt qui couvrait la majeure partie de l'île. Le bord de la falaise semblait sec et assez fragile, surtout à certains endroits, attirant l'œil de la brunette.

_ Bien, la personne qui nous suit n'est plus très loin, je vais faire mine d'aller aux toilettes pour te laisser seule. »

La fillette lui fit un signe d'affirmation alors qu'il s'en allait dans des fourrés. Elle s'avança alors vers l'endroit qu'elle avait vu. Comme prévu, elle fut vite rattrapée par l'inconnu, qui était bien Sam. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter devant lui. Elle fit alors une tête apeurée en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Sentiment qui n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'elle sentait l'anxiété et l'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle se recula un peu, faisant glisser quelques cailloux le long de la paroi d'une quarantaine de mètres.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule à cette heure-ci gamine.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, dos au vide. Elle attendait juste qu'il s'avance un peu plus et que le sol s'effondre sous eux. Comme par miracle, il s'avança, sûrement dans le but de la pousser dans le vide. L'anxiété montait, il approchait et le sol n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder. C'était mauvais signe. Elle allait mourir d'une façon si stupide.

Il finit par briser le dernier mètre qui les séparait et se pencha pour la pousser. L'adrénaline augmentant ses sens, elle esquiva au dernier moment. S'attendant à un contact, le pirate perdit l'équilibre mais essaya de se rattraper avant la chute mortelle. Il finit par rouler sur les cailloux qui se dérobaient sous ses pieds au bout de la falaise et tomba.

Shiley eu juste le temps d'attraper sa main. Elle se sentait glisser, le pirate était trop lourd. Sans compter que la peur qu'elle éprouvait de son camarade mais aussi pour son camarade lui rendait les mains extrêmement moites. Elle était allongée sur le sol, se retenant à ce qu'elle pouvait. La panique commençait à montrer le bout de son nez surtout qu'elle sentait son corps râper sur le sol, appelé par la gravité.

_ Arrête de bouger ou tu vas tomber ! Shanks ! Viens m'aider ! Vite !

Le roux déboula en trombe, et attrapa l'autre bras de Sam. Le pirate se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi la gamine essayait de le sauver après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Peut être devait-il changer son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Il n'était pas encore sûr. Il y réfléchirait une fois qu'il serait tiré d'affaire.

Les deux mousses réussirent à hisser l'homme de quelques précieux centimètres. Il put alors s'accrocher à la paroi, tout de même maintenu par les deux enfants. Mais la falaise en avait décidé autrement et commençait à se craqueler, trahissant un stress accru chez les personnes présentes.

_ Dépêches toi, ça va bientôt s'effondrer !

_ Éloignez vous de là !, cria Sam.

S'ils s'éloignaient, la falaise avait moins de chance de s'effondrer mais si le pirate tombait ils seraient sûrement trop loin pour rattraper Sam. Mais s'ils tombaient tous les trois, ils ne seraient pas beaucoup plus avancés. Les deux mousses finirent par ramper prudemment hors de la zone de danger. Shiley partit quelques instants et revint avec un morceau de bois qui paraissait solide.

_ Si tu tombes, accroches toi à ça !

Le trentenaire chauve inspira profondément avant de se hisser fermement mais délicatement à la falaise. Elle commençait à céder. Il se souleva une dernière fois, le sol céda. Il prit appui sur le morceau qui entamait sa chute et sauta jusqu'à la terre sûre, s'écroulant dessus épuisé par tant d'effort psychique.

Les trois pirates soufflèrent de soulagement en s'éloignant de la zone à risque. Maintenant que tout le monde était hors de danger, ils devaient avoir une petite discussion. Finalement, Sam n'avait pas plus à y réfléchir, il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours deux fois de suite et elle le sauvait sans aucune raison. Le Capitaine serait peu fier de lui, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

_ Merci. Je suis désolé, pour tout. »

La brunette lui sourit. L'histoire était finie, tout était dit. Elle n'avait ni le besoin ni l'envie d'en savoir plus. Après s'être reposée quelques minutes du stress intense, elle repartit donc en direction de la taverne, suivie de ses deux compagnons.

* * *

« Tu connais l'histoire des gémeaux ?

Roger tourna son visage vers la blonde, il la détailla un peu, il était assez proche pour sentir le parfum d'hibiscus qui se dégageait de sa fleur. Il se reprit, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Il plongea ses yeux à la rencontre des étoiles et regarda les gémeaux. Peu à peu, deux personnes se dessinèrent dans son esprit.

_ Non.

_ On raconte qu'il y a eu une grande guerre il y a fort longtemps, opposant les créateurs du monde. Durant des années, les massacres se succédèrent. Deux clans s'étaient vite formés : ceux qui avaient causé la grande guerre, une alliance d'une vingtaine de royaumes et ceux qui l'avait subit, un petit peuple qui croyait dur comme fer à ses idéaux. Ils furent presque tous exterminés. Quelques lignées réussirent à survivre, perpétuant leur volonté de vivre inébranlable. Mais la guerre avait corrompu de nombreuses âmes, même dans le petit peuple, si bien qu'un jour, les deux fils du roi se défièrent dans un combat à mort pour avoir le trône. L'un voulant le garder pour lui seul et l'autre pour empêcher son frère d'accéder au pouvoir. Leur mère essaya de les ramener à la raison mais rien n'y faisait. Elle pria la mer dans un dernier espoir. Un homme lui était alors apparu : "Je peux unir tes enfants à jamais si tu le souhaites. En contrepartie, tu devras me suivre dans l'océan jusqu'à la fin de ta vie." lui avait dit l'homme. Elle lui avait demandé qui il était et l'homme avait murmuré "Je suis Davy Jones". Il l'avait ensuite attiré dans l'eau. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se transformait petit à petit en poisson et elle put voir avec effroi ses deux fils s'élever dans le ciel. Plus ils montaient et plus ils s'unissaient contre leur gré jusqu'à finir gravés dans la nuit.

Le brun en resta bouche bée, tout ceci ne pouvait pas n'être qu'une légende, c'était totalement impossible. Cette histoire de grande guerre et de volonté, tout avait forcément un lien avec ce qu'il avait découvert sur Skypéa.

_ Que s'est-il passé après ?, demanda-t-il avide de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ On raconte que la mère avait voulu se venger de Davy Jones. Ce fut encore une fois grâce à sa volonté de fer qu'elle réussit à amadouer le démon. De ce fait, le diable lui procura une partie de sa puissance et un enfant qui avait le pouvoir de commander les Rois des Mers. La mère n'arrivait pas à contrôler les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été attribués et finit par se faire engloutir par eux. Sentant sa fin approcher, elle remonta à la surface, laissant son enfant sur une île peuplée d'hommes-poissons. Elle voulait mourir en revoyant ses fils une dernière fois. Mais une vieille légende dit que Davy Jones ne peut pas quitter la mer sous peine d'être puni. Les pouvoirs du démons quittèrent alors le corps sans vie de la mère pour se répandre sur terre, donnant naissance à de mystérieux fruits. On les appelle les fruits du démon. Et les utilisateurs de ces fruits ne peuvent pas aller dans l'eau, la malédiction de Davy Jones empêchant le propriétaire de regagner ses pouvoirs.

Roger réfléchi à toute vitesse. Il y avait forcément un lien, c'était maintenant sûr. Les fruits du démon, les armes antiques. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir. Comment Rouge pouvait savoir des choses pareilles ? Qui lui avait raconté cette histoire ? Serait-elle une descendante de ce peuple ?

_ Que sais-tu d'autre à propos de ces histoires ?

La blonde se tourna vers lui, surprise qu'il prenne ses fables si sérieusement.

_ Rien. Je ne sais rien d'autre. Ce ne sont que des légendes Roger, il ne faut pas tout croire. Elles ont été déformées au fil des siècles. Mais il y a sûrement une part de vérité. Tu en apprendras sûrement plus sur ce monde en voyageant.

_ J'y compte bien !

Oh que oui, il avait toujours été intéressé, même plus jeune, par ces légendes. Ce sentiment avait grandit quand il avait trouvé les ponéglyphes quelques années auparavant, quand il était encore seul sur Grand Line. Mais si Rouge savait, peut être que d'autres en savaient plus. Il fallait qu'il sache, c'était un besoin vital.

* * *

 _Voilà, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ma théorie farfelue, à la base je voulais écrire complètement autre chose (qui arrivera un peu plus tard du coup) mais je me suis laissée emballée par cette histoire de gémeau. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible des éléments de One Piece parce qu'à la base je voulais juste dire que les deux fils avaient été transformés en étoiles puis j'ai commencé à parler des royaumes et de Davy Jones. Et comme j'avais déjà prévu d'en reparler plus tard dans l'histoire, j'ai fait une petite amorce on va dire. Je vais essayer de rester le plus proche possible des faibles indices que Eiichiro Oda nous a laissé mais je me suis déjà bien éloigné de la réalité. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas._

 _(1) étirement des ligaments acromio-claviculaires : c'est un type d'entorse qui peut se produire suite à une sur-utilisation des muscles, je vous invite à voir plus d'infos sur internet, c'est très intéressant !_

 _(2) hibiscus rouges : après de longues recherches sur internet, j'ai trouvé qu'elles ressemblaient pas mal aux fleurs que porte Rouge._

 _(3) chanson paillarde : cette chanson ne vient pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur un site de chansons paillardes et je l'ai trouvée sympa._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	7. Bataille

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Voici le chapitre 7 avec de l'action au programme ! Un grand merci à_ _ **Revenge Bradley**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Et je rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : BATAILLE

* * *

« Tu te mets avec moi Buggy ?

_ Oui si tu veux.

Pourquoi aucun des deux ne voulait jamais se mettre avec elle ? Elle n'était pas si nulle que ça si ? Elle ne cherchait même plus à répliquer, préférant aller s'entraîner seule sur un mannequin. Rayleigh supervisait leur entraînement, ce qui signifiait juste qu'il allait les pousser à bout.

_ Tu ne te sers plus de ton arc ?, demanda le blond.

Shiley se tourna vers lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il lui adressait bien la parole. Elle déposa rapidement son regard sur la fine lame dans sa main, un sabre que Roger lui avait donné, lui expliquant qu'il ne serait pas trop lourd et très maniable pour elle.

_ Non, je préfère m'entraîner à l'épée. Je n'utilise l'arc qu'en dernier recours, quand l'adversaire est trop loin.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire dire ? Elle ne comprenait pas où il vouait en venir.

_ Je ne pourrais pas me défendre au corps à corps avec mon arc et je suis un peu lente avec.

_ Hum d'accord.

Et c'était tout ? Elle tenta pendant un bref instant de lire dans les pensées de son mentor mais finit par se concentrer sur l'homme de paille. Elle bougea autour de lui, attaquant de temps en temps. Elle cherchait surtout à travailler sa vitesse et sa précision puisque la cible était immobile. Et ça, Rayleigh l'avait bien compris.

_ Il faut que tu sois plus vigilant Buggy. Quant à toi Shanks, essaye de développer au maximum ta vitesse et arrête de foncer tête baissée sur ton adversaire. »

Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres les observa encore un peu en silence. Il avait beau répéter les choses, il avait l'impression que ça rentrait par une oreille et que ça sortait par l'autre. Shanks fonçait droit sur Buggy qui esquiva in extremis et réussi à faire une feinte mais Shanks para le coup et ré-attaqua la seconde suivante, prenant Buggy au dépourvu. Le bleu aurait dû s'en douter pourtant mais il manquait de vigilance.

Le blond retourna se mettre de côté pour les observer. Il avait tout de même noté que Shanks réfléchissait de plus en plus, surtout dans les combats réels, Buggy était plus concentré lui aussi, encore une fois, surtout en vrai combat mais il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Quant à Shiley elle progressait de jours en jours mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée précise, elle était arrivée dans l'équipage en étant beaucoup plus faible que les autres. Il avait juste peur qu'elle se décourage quand elle commencera à stagner.

Il les laissa s'entraîner encore un peu avant de les interrompre.

« Bien. Faites une petite pause, on va faire un nouvel exercice.

Les trois mousses s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leur souffle. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur leur visage et leur cage thoracique se gonflait et se dégonflait à un rythme effréné. Et ils savaient qu'ils allaient en baver encore plus maintenant. La brunette revint vers ses deux compagnons pour souffler tandis que Rayleigh était sortit de la salle d'entraînement, sûrement pour aller chercher de quoi faire le nouvel exercice.

_ Pas trop fatiguée ?, demanda Buggy pour faire la conversation.

_ Non, ça va et toi ?, dit-elle en hachant ses mots tellement elle était à bout de souffle.

_ Non, il faut dire que Shanks est un adversaire plutôt médiocre, répondit-il dans un sourire.

_ Quoi ?! Je suis largement meilleur que toi !

La brunette et le bleu rigolèrent en voyant leur ami s'indigner.

_ Tu devrais voir ça Shiley. La prochaine fois, bats-toi contre lui, tu vas le massacrer je suis sûr, continua le clown.

_ Alors là, certainement pas ! C'est pas cette gamine qui va me faire une égratignure !, répondit-il hautainement.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Shanks la traite de gamine ? Ils se parlaient normalement la dernière fois, elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette haine alors, au lieu de discuter pour que chacun fasse des efforts de son côté, elle avança de quelques pas, les poings serrés.

_ Je suis pas une gamine ! Et je suis pas faible !

Et évidemment, puisqu'elle se jetait corps et âme dans leurs disputes, Shanks envenima la situation en se rapprochant lui aussi, augmentant considérablement la tension entre eux.

_ Tu as plus ou moins admis que tu étais faible puisque tu t'attaques à des mannequins en paille.

_ Je préfère travailler avec des mannequins en paille plutôt qu'avec toi !

_ Parce que je suis trop fort pour toi.

_ Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas faible !

Les deux mousses n'étaient plus qu'à trente centimètres, prêts à s'étriper.

_ Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?

Alliant le geste à la parole, il la poussa au niveau de l'épaule, donnant le coup d'envoi aux hostilités. Ni une ni deux, la plus jeune bondit sur lui, lui envoyant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer la bouche ou d'esquiver, si bien qu'il se retrouva la langue en sang en train de jurer contre cette sale garce. Il profita néanmoins de la distance et de son manque de garde pour lui lancer un coup de genou dans les côtes, la pliant en deux, l'occasion était trop belle et il en profita pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Elle se redressa, encaissant le coup avec un filet de sang coulant du nez et l'attrapa par son t-shirt. Elle lui cassa ensuite ses parties du genou. N'y étant pas allée de main morte, le roux se retrouva une main au sol, attendant douloureusement que ses testicules redescendent. Mais n'ayant pas de pitié, elle lui écrasa la main en marchant dessus, tordant sa peau sous une rotation du pied. Cela eu pour effet d'accélérer le rétablissement de Shanks au niveau inférieur et de se relever avec plus de rage que jamais. Il sortit alors son sabre, prêt à en découdre. Elle répliqua de la même façon.

Alors que les lames allaient s'entrechoquer, Rayleigh arriva et les coinça entre ses mains, sous la surprise des trois mousses. Shiley, n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à arrêter les deux épées sans se faire couper.

« Comment t'as fait ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le blond sourit, lançant un regard réprobateur au roux et à la brune pour qu'ils rangent leurs armes.

_ Je ne peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes seuls sans que vous n'essayez de vous entre tuer ?

Alors que le roux détournait la tête de frustration, Shiley bouillonnait de rage. Un jour elle l'éclaterait ce vaurien mais elle se concentra sur son mentor et son étrange pouvoir.

_ C'est du haki. Le haki de l'armement plus précisément, finit-il par dire en montrant son bras devenu noir. Vous apprendrez à le maîtriser bien assez tôt ne vous inquiétez pas, compléta-t-il sous les regards ébahis.

Shanks et Buggy connaissait déjà ce pouvoir, l'ayant vu à plusieurs reprises sur des gens très forts. Mais Shiley était subjuguée.

_ Mais avant cela, vous allez apprendre le haki de l'observation. Il vous permettra de prédire les attaques et de repérer les gens, expliqua-t-il hâtivement sous le regard sceptique de la brunette.

Le blond leur tendit un bandana. En voyant ses deux compagnons le placer sur leurs yeux, la fillette fit de même.

_ Bien. Maintenant, vous avez une heure pour ne pas vous faire toucher. »

Quoi ? Comment voulait-il qu'elle esquive alors qu'elle ne voyait rien ? Ce devait être avec ce haki de l'observation. N'entendant pas les deux autres mousses bouger, elle en déduit qu'il lui faudrait être très concentrée et essayer de percevoir Rayleigh autrement que par la vue.

Comme d'habitude, Buggy avait un mal fou à rester concentré. Il détestait cet exercice. Ce devait être au moins la cinquantième fois que Rayleigh lui touchait l'épaule. Il ne sentait aucune différence, que ce soit dans son corps ou dans son esprit au moment où Rayleigh attaquait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre, mais alors même qu'il pensait à se concentrer, ses pensées divaguaient. Peut être que faire du yoga ou du tai chi pourrait l'aider et il deviendrait alors aussi fort qu'un ninja ! Ce serait à ce moment qu'il pourrait enfin régner sur le monde avec Shanks à ses pieds. Il allait lâcher un rire machiavélique lorsqu'il se sentit basculer suite à un coup sur le thorax. Concentration, il était con-cen-tré.

C'était un peu différent pour Shiley. Elle ne le sentait pas s'approcher mais avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Et cette sensation l'obsédait et la terrorisait, si bien qu'à chaque fois que Rayleigh était sur le point de la toucher, elle se contractait sans s'en rendre compte. Mais le blond, lui, le voyait très bien. Il fallait ensuite qu'elle fasse le lien. Mais le blond se posait des questions, peut être ne voyait-elle pas l'énergie de la même manière que lui ? C'était louche, il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches à ce propos.

Quant à Shanks, ses progrès étaient fulgurants. Il arrivait une fois sur trois à reculer à peine une seconde avant que Rayleigh ne le touche mais ce n'était pas assez pour ne pas se faire percuter. Son haki se développait à une vitesse incroyable et il avait encore une marge de progrès impressionnante.

* * *

Les trois mousses avaient fini leur entraînement depuis un bout de temps et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Shanks jouait aux cartes avec d'autres hommes de l'équipage, Buggy attendait patiemment qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon et Shiley était avec Alfred qui lui expliquait les bases de la navigation.

Le Capitaine buvait un thé en se prélassant au Soleil, il s'amusait de voir quelques uns de ses hommes charrier Buggy sur son manque de capture. Mais lorsque le clown les mis au défi, ils ne firent pas mieux. Il les aurait bien rejoint mais il était si bien au Soleil qu'il abandonna vite l'idée.

Mais tous les pirates furent coupés dans leur activité par la voix grave de Charles.

« Marine en vue !, hurla le grand brun.

Roger se redressa de sa chaise longue avec un large sourire, enfin un peu d'action. Buggy failli tomber à l'eau de peur sous les rires de ses camarades. Shiley quitta la timonerie en quatrième vitesse pour essayer de voir le navire, s'accoudant au bastingage. Tandis que Shanks venait de plumer ses adversaires au poker.

Le temps que tout l'équipage arrive sur le pont, Alfred avait changé de direction pour aller droit vers leur adversaire, sachant pertinemment que Roger le lui aurait demandé et Charles pouvait à présent distinguer un peu mieux le navire à l'aide de sa longue vue.

_ C'est Garp ! Avec une dizaine de navires de la Marine !

_ Oh Garp ! Ça faisait longtemps !, s'exclama Roger en riant et se redressant, sa tasse de thé à la main, soudainement très intéressé.

Et, comme tout l'équipage, il avait hâte de revoir son éternel rival. Rival qu'il adorait combattre. D'une part parce que c'était l'un des seuls Marines à pouvoir se mesurer à lui. Et d'autre part parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, comme s'ils se comprenaient d'une certaine manière. Presque au point qu'il l'aurait bien invité autour d'une coupe de saké. Un jour peut être, nul sait ce qu'il adviendra, surtout sur Grand Line.

_ Combien de temps avant l'attaque ?, demanda le second.

_ Une heure vingt à peu près, répondit Alfred après avoir fait un bref estimation, ses années de navigateur l'aidant à être extrêmement précis. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était dans cet équipage.

_ Parfait ! On a tout juste le temps de s'échauffer et de préparer un plan d'attaque !, répondit Roger.

Le reste de l'équipage s'exclama de joie, heureux de pouvoir se défouler après un long moment passé en mer sans adversaire.

_ Je suppose que le plan c'est de foncer droit sur l'ennemi, demanda Rayleigh d'une voix lasse.

Roger se tourna vers lui, lui fit un grand sourire en lui tapant le dos, comme pour le réconforter. Le blond poussa un autre soupir, encore plus lasse que le premier. Heureusement que c'était Garp et qu'il foncerait lui aussi tête baissée sur eux.

Alors que Roger riait encore, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mousses. Il vit Buggy qui se chamaillait avec ses compagnons pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il entendait vaguement que le bleu se faisait traiter de froussard, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Il ne tarda pas à faire le rapprochement avec l'arrivée soudaine de Garp.

Il pivota la tête à la recherche des deux autres mais seule Shiley était dans son champs de vision. Elle avait les yeux plissés sur l'horizon, puis fit un bond, sûrement de joie, avant de retourner en courant dans la timonerie. Il pensa ensuite à la bataille qui allait arriver. La petite n'était pas prête. Il aurait bien aimé rester près d'elle pour la protéger si quelque chose arrivait mais les plus forts hommes de Garp se jetteraient sur lui, ce qui ne lui posera pas de problème d'ailleurs. Le problème était réglé, il la garderait à l'œil prêt à intervenir.

De son côté, Gabban faisait la grimace. Seule sa bouche le laissait transparaître, ses lunettes rondes de soleil ne permettaient pas aux autres joueurs de voir son expression. Mais lui voyait très bien le fier sourire de Shanks qui le narguait. Ce môme venait de les plumer. Encore. La prochaine fois il ne laissera pas passer ça. Il réfléchissait déjà à un plan d'attaque infaillible pour redescendre ce petit effronté. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à encore penser à la partie de poker. Tous les autres se préparaient au combat, prêt à faire de la chaire à pâté de Marines. Ils y allaient bien sûr en râlant ouvertement contre le rouquin.

« Ben alors le vioc', fais pas cette tête, t'as l'habitude de perdre non ?

Gabban remonta son visage pour foudroyer du regard le mousse, un reflet passa sur ses lunettes et une grimace qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un apparût aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ C'est ça morveux, tu vas voir, la prochaine fois je t'aurais.

_ Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu peux toujours courir !, s'exclama Shanks avant de partir en direction du pont. »

L'homme à la longue chevelure noire secoua la tête en souriant. Quelle énergie ces jeunes. Puis il finit par suivre le plus petit pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Quelques hommes commençaient déjà à s'échauffer doucement tandis que les autres discutaient entre eux.

Après une bonne heure, tout l'équipage commença à se focaliser sur l'ennemi. Garp. Ennemi qui était donc imprévisible, tout en étant très prévisible puisqu'il se contenterait de foncer droit dans le tas. Après tout, pourquoi changer d'offensive alors que celle ci fonctionnait très bien ?

Comme une formalité, presque un salut, les deux navires, lorsqu'ils furent à portée de tir, s'échangèrent quelques boulets, n'endommageant nullement leur coque puisque tous furent contrés. Les autres navires de guerre étaient encore un peu en retrait par rapport à celui de Garp, si bien qu'ils n'avaient qu'à ce concentrer sur le vice amiral. Alors que les deux bateaux se rapprochaient, Garp envoya l'artillerie lourde.

« Whaaa ! Les boulets géant de Garp !

_ Mais c'est énorme !, s'exclama Shiley.

_ Eh bien t'as peur d'un petit boulet de canon la gamine ?, se moqua Shanks.

_ N'importe quoi ! Je te le coupe quand tu veux !

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça !, rit Buggy.

Shiley regarda l'énorme boulet tournoyer au bout d'une chaîne. Cette chose était plus grande que leur bateau, comment étais-ce possible ?! Puis le Marine le lança dans leur direction. Un simple regard entre Roger et son second suffit pour que Rayleigh s'élance dans les airs et tranche le boulet d'un coup de sabre. La brunette n'en revenait pas, Rayleigh était vraiment trop fort ! C'était son idole, après son Capitaine bien sûr.

_ Voilà c'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps, se justifia-t-elle. »

Les deux autres mousses pouffèrent puis se re-concentrèrent sur le combat. Garp prit un autre boulet géant, qu'il fit tournoyer encore plus vite, puis l'élança sur les pirates. Ce coup ci, ce fut Roger qui fit un large sourire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de bouger et envoya un coup de sabre dans les airs qui trancha le boulet en envoyant les morceaux sur deux navires, le faisant exploser.

Shanks admirait plus que tout son Capitaine, c'était vraiment un sur-homme, même lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré deux ans auparavant, cet homme au chapeau de paille était extrêmement puissant, il l'avait sauvé d'ailleurs. Son regard se posa sur l'homme au manteau rouge flottant, il était si fier, si puissant, et avec tant de panache. Il deviendrait comme lui un jour.

La dizaine de navires derrière celui de Garp commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement mais ils restaient focalisés sur le vice amiral pour l'instant.

« Tous à vos armes ! Hurla un subordonné de Garp, faisant presque sursauter les soldats. Ils se mirent tous au garde à vous, attendant qu'on leur donne l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu. Les pirates n'eurent pas besoin de consigne pour commencer les tirs. À peine avaient-ils vu que les Marines s'armer qu'ils faisaient mouche. À cette horrible vue, le suborné hurla de mécontentement.

_ Feu ! Qu'est que vous attendez ?! »

Les soldats tirèrent alors tous en même temps, rendant leur attaque facilement évitable en se protégeant de la balustrade. Les coups suivants étaient plus délicats. Shiley venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes à feu. C'était sa première bataille et elle était très perturbée par tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Les canons rugissaient, et éclataient le bois dans des fracas assourdissants, envoyant des débris dans la peau des pirates. Les coups de feu retentissaient de tous les côtés, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles de douleurs. Elle entendait des cris de toutes parts, certains de peur, d'autres de douleurs, de rage, d'espoir, d'encouragement, de détresse. Elle était totalement déboussolée et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

La brunette sentait son esprit se vider, et son cœur battre, non accélérer, sa respiration devenait erratique, elle sentait l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Son ouï revint alors, entendant le moindre sifflement de boulet, sa vue s'améliora, lui permettant de voir les boulets arriver et de les esquiver, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle prit l'arc perché dans son dos, arma une flèche, tira. Elle prit à peine le temps de regarder si son adversaire était tombé qu'elle enchaîna sur le suivant. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement les tuer mais se rappela ce que le Capitaine lui avait dit une fois « Si tu ne les tue pas ou ne les blesse pas assez, ils s'en prendront à tes compagnons. Il faut savoir la valeur de la vie mais il faut aussi protéger ceux à qui on tient. »

Rayleigh jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte. Il voyait Marc, le cuisinier qui se débattait avec son pistolet, il était clairement médiocre mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'une fois au corps à corps, le petit roux était une vraie bête. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Charles, le grand brun baraqué se débrouillait au fusil mais une fois une épée en main, il était redoutable, comme la plupart des hommes de l'équipage d'ailleurs.

À quelques pas d'eux se trouvaient les trois mousses, toujours collés les uns aux autres. Le blond ne fut pas surpris de voir Buggy hurler des insultes à ses adversaires, qui eux, ne l'entendaient certainement pas. Il avait deux pistolets à la main et ne manquait pas sa cible. Malgré son jeune âge, et son manque de courage, le petit clown se débrouillait plutôt bien. Même si ce n'était rien comparé à Shanks non loin de lui. La différence ne se voyait pas pour l'instant, puisque le roux avait lui aussi une arme à feux dans les mains, mais une fois le combat au corps à corps lancé, l'aîné était un adversaire coriace. Rayleigh était plutôt surpris de voir la petite brune se débrouiller aussi bien dans une bataille comme celle ci. Ses sens semblaient se stimuler sous la peur. Il l'avait remarqué et réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de tirer partit de cet avantage. Après son observation de quelques secondes, il se remit au travail, envoyant un nombre important de Marines à terre.

« Roger ! Les autres navires vont être à porté de tirs ! Nous allons en détruire quelques uns avec Rayleigh !

Le brun regarda Gabban rapidement, lui faisait un hochement de tête avant de se focaliser sur Garp afin de fracasser ses minis boulets de canons. Le pirate lui renvoyait des balles en échange mais les deux rivaux savaient très bien qu'aucunes de leurs attaques n'allaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'autre. C'était presque plus pour passer le temps, et pour éviter que l'autre ne s'en prenne à leurs compagnons respectifs.

_ Ray ! Y'a des navires à couler ! », cria Gabban pour se faire entendre.

Le blond jeta un regard à son ami à la longue chevelure noire avant de le rejoindre pour se répartir les tâches.

Scopper Gabban n'était pas cruel mais il aimait être craint, cela le faisait rire, c'était un peu méchant mais il adorait ça. Alors, il s'élança au dessus de l'eau grâce aux pas de lune pour atteindre sa première proie. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses petites lunettes rondes et seul un sourire cynique apparaissait sur son visage, terrorisant les Marines présents à bord. Il atterrit sur le pont et tous le ruèrent d'attaques. Mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait nombres d'années d'expériences derrière lui si bien qu'il les prévoyait toutes avec son haki. S'en était presque ennuyeux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour réduire le navire à néant et passer au suivant.

Karl regarda autour de lui. Tous ces navires n'annonçaient rien de bon. Malgré que Rayleigh et Gabban soient partis avancer le travail, il restait au moins cinq bateaux qui commençaient à les bombarder de tous les côtés. Il monta rapidement une équipe de dernière minutes afin de préserver ses camarades. Mais malgré les efforts joints de Sam, Jarvis et Johnny, quelques boulets vinrent endommager la coque, la perçant même à quelques endroits.

Ce fut cette fois Alfred qui créa une équipe de réparation. Cinq hommes s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du bateau pour lui venir en aide. Il fallait faire vite avant que les soldats ne puissent accoster et mettre leurs camarades en difficultés. Un de ses compagnons, Fred, s'occupait de clouer des planches de bois pour empêcher l'eau de s'infiltrer. Mais l'homme aux yeux gris voyait bien que tout cela était peine perdue, le bateau prenait l'eau, la bataille n'était pas finie et même une fois finie, il leur resterait peut être plusieurs jours avant la prochaine île. Toute cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le sourire de Roger s'étira. Enfin le vice amiral accosta leur navire. Garp vint vite à la rencontre de son rival, le saluant d'un poing empli de haki. Poing qui fut aisément esquivé par l'homme moustachu qui lui envoya un coup d'épée. La lame fut bloquée par un bras devenu noir. Les deux hommes se sourirent, le combat commençaient enfin. Comme un automatisme, tous les pirates et les Marines qui accostaient laissèrent de la place à leurs leaders au centre du pont.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient par des attaques mortelles qui ne les intimidaient pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus le combat devenait épique. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux sur-hommes relâchaient de leur haki, impactant leurs compagnons. Ils se tournaient autour pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se jettent dessus sans plus réfléchir. Après tout, Roger savait que Garp adorait foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Rayleigh et Gabban revinrent sur le pont, venant en aide à leurs nakamas. Ils avaient détruits tous les bateaux, seul celui de Garp était encore debout, les deux hommes savaient que Roger ne pourrait pas se résoudre à laisser les hommes de Garp rentrer à la nage, ce serait trop cruel de sa part. Si ce n'était que Garp lui-même, cela passait, le second était d'ailleurs sûr que ce fou aurait pu traverser Grand Line à la nage. Les deux hommes allèrent alors sur le navire ennemis, laissant les Marine déjà à bord pour leurs amis.

Shiley se sentait déjà moins en sécurité à cette distance de ses adversaires. Sans compter que son adrénaline était retombée mais la peur revenait à grand pas, et l'adrénaline ne tarda pas à faire un retour gagnant. Elle se remémorait tous ces entraînements avec Rayleigh et faisait de son mieux pour mettre ses ennemis en difficultés. La brunette ne pouvait pas se servir de son arc et avait donc sa lame entre les mains, le cœur palpitant.

Les Marines les attaquaient tous de la même manière, se jetant sur eux sans aucun équilibre, ce qui rendait la tâche facile aux pirates. Shanks s'ennuyait fermement. Il esquivait son assaillant avant de l'entailler superficiellement. De son côté, Buggy ne s'était toujours pas arrêter de beugler à tout va, énervant ses adversaires au plus haut point. Les Marines s'élançaient sur lui, prêts à lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais ils étaient bien vite stoppés par les couteaux que le clown lançait.

Certes elle mettait un temps fou à battre ne serait-ce qu'un Marine mais au moins elle finissait par le battre. Elle esquivait les attaques aisément, comme si un instinct la poussait à le faire, mais sa contre attaque était souvent bloquée. Elle devait alors jouer de sa taille et de sa vitesse de déplacement pour les blesser. Malheureusement son petit manège ne dura pas si longtemps. Le but des soldats était d'abattre un maximum de pirates. Ils ne mirent donc pas longtemps à s'allier pour au moins éliminer les plus faibles.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs d'entre eux s'en prirent à Buggy. Ils récupéraient tous ses couteaux si bien que le clown se retrouva vite désarmé. Et, comme si le temps s'arrêtait, il ne bougea plus, cligna des yeux, puis sembla réaliser son problème. Pas moyen de voler l'arme d'un mort puisqu'il était encerclé.

De son côté, Shiley était plus ou moins dans la même posture. Elle avait trois adversaires en même temps et ne faisait qu'esquiver leurs attaques, étant incapable de contre attaquer. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, d'épuisement cette fois. Ses mouvements ralentissaient si bien que les lames lui entaillaient la peau parfois. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle passe à l'attaque, quitte à foncer dans le tas.

Shanks regarda furtivement ses camarades, ils étaient en difficulté. Il avait remarqué que les soldats avaient adopté une nouvelle stratégie, sûrement quelque chose qu'on avait dû leur apprendre lors d'un entraînement. Lui même avait maintenant quatre adversaires qui l'attaquaient en même temps. Mais contrairement à ses compagnons, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il aurait bien voulu faire durer un peu le combat pour s'amuser un peu mais il fallait qu'il aille aider ses deux amis.

Il voyait que Buggy était complètement désarmé et que Shiley commençait à faiblir au point d'avoir de fâcheuses entailles partout sur le corps. Sans plus attendre, il partit aider son compagnon au cheveux bleus qui lui semblait être prioritaire. Il finit ses adversaires en quelques instants avant s'attaquer à ceux de Buggy.

Elle sentait ses poumons brûler, elle était à bout de force. Shanks était avec Buggy, les autres pirates enchaînaient les soldats avec aisance mais ne pouvaient pas se permettre de changer de rang, surtout qu'une partie de l'équipage était en train de réparer le bateau en cale, d'autres étaient en train de stopper les boulets tandis que d'autres encore étaient à l'infirmerie due à la joute à distance entre les deux navires. Rayleigh et Gabban étaient encore sur le navire d'en face, lui semblait-il, à moins qu'ils soient déjà revenus, elle ne savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Après une longue inspiration qui sembla lui redonner des forces et du courage, elle s'élança sur ses adversaires.

* * *

Ni Roger ni Garp ne parvenait à toucher l'autre. Le combat s'éternisait mais les deux rivaux appréciaient ce moment partagé. Les deux hommes souriaient et suaient à grosses gouttes, enchaînant les coups de sabre pour l'un et les coup de poing pour l'autre. Lorsqu'ils s'entrechoquaient, leur vitesse était telle que de l'air était projeté autour d'eux, causant même des dommages sur le bois du navire.

« Eh bien ! Tu t'es rouillé ou quoi Roger ?! Bwahahahahaha !

_ C'est toi qui perd la tête !, lui répondit Roger en l'attaquant de plus belle. »

Le Marine tiqua en faisant une grimace avant de répondre avec autant d'entrain, amplifiant encore le combat. Leur vitesse augmenta, la puissance des coups aussi et leur haki se déversa un peu plus. Alors que Garp envoyait un énième coup de poing au pirate, celui ci ne le bloqua pas mais l'esquiva, prenant son adversaire au dépourvu. La demi seconde de réflexion du vice amiral suffit à Roger pour profiter de son élan et le mettre à terre. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à mettre en difficulté le défenseur de la justice qui se redressa et repartit à l'assaut une fois de plus.

* * *

Shiley tenta le tout pour le tout. C'était risqué, mais ils ne s'y attendraient pas. Alors que deux marines lui faisaient face, elle fit mine d'attaquer le premier, l'esquivant au dernier moment pour foncer sur l'autre. Ce dernier fut assez réactif et réussit à parer son attaque mais la brunette profita de son élan pour lui envoyer un coup de coude dans la figure. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise au corps à corps. L'homme tituba légèrement. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, c'était lui ou elle, et enfonça son sabre dans son ventre. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver une attaque emplie de rage et de fureur. Continuant dans sa lancé de corps à corps, elle l'esquiva et se servit de son déséquilibre pour le mettre à terre. Alors qu'elle allait lui planter son sabre dans le dos, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de ses côtes gauches, la forçant à lâcher un cri de douleur. Dans un geste elle finit par planter sa lame dans le Marine à terre.

Shanks avait éliminé une bonne partie des assaillants de Buggy, lui permettant de récupérer ses couteaux. Il se jeta alors un œil à Shiley pour voir si elle avait toujours besoin d'aide. La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à venir, la fillette se maintenait debout grâce à un sabre planté dans un homme au sol, son autre main tenait ses côtes où l'on pouvait voir du sang s'échapper en grande quantité. Le dernier homme qui lui faisait face était prêt à l'attaquer pour lui donner le coup de grâce. De là où il était, il lui serait impossible d'intervenir à temps. Il commençait à paniquer, il était hors de question qu'un de ses camarade meurt sous ses yeux. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait en flèche, la panique faisant monter l'adrénaline. Que pouvait-il faire ?

La brunette regarda son adversaire, il levait son sabre, prêt à l'abattre sur elle, un coup fatal. Si elle se jetait entre ses jambes, cela pourrait aller. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait après mais elle improviserait. Alors qu'elle entamait son esquive peu glorieuse, une vague de puissance la traversa. C'était bizarre, comme si l'air autour d'elle l'oppressait. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et continua sa chute. Elle n'atterrit cependant pas à l'endroit escompté. Son visage se plaqua sur le sol d'un coup, elle paniqua légèrement avant de comprendre que l'homme s'était effondré sur elle. Était-ce une technique pour contrer sa manœuvre ? À force de se débattre, elle sentit que l'homme ne bougeait plus. Était-il mort ? À cette pensé une vaque de dégoût s'empara d'elle. Un homme mort était sur elle, elle se débattit encore plus afin de s'extirper de là mais le corps ne bougeait pas d'un cheveux, l'homme étant trop lourd. Ses côtes la faisait souffrir, elle arrêta alors de bouger, prenant sur elle pour ne pas rendre son repas.

Le rouquin regarda l'homme s'effondrer. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Était-ce lui qui avait fait ça ? À bien y regarder, d'autres personnes étaient tombées. Il imagina un instant que c'était le haki des rois, mais c'était impossible, il ne le possédait pas. L'aurait-il éveillé à l'instant ? Il ne savait pas et ne se poserait pas la question maintenant. Shiley était elle aussi tombée et semblait ensevelie par le corps de son adversaire. Cela avait dû affecter ses blessures encore plus. Il se précipita alors pour l'aider.

La fillette commençait à manquer de souffle et chaque inspiration lui broyait les côtes. Le soldat avait dû les briser, elle avait si mal. Sans compter que toute son énergie était retombée, lui envoyant ses douleurs au centuple. Son souffle effréné raisonnait dans ses tempes, elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que les soldats avaient débarqué sur le navire alors que quand elle y réfléchissait bien, cela avait dû faire dix – quinze minutes pas plus, et encore, sûrement moins. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'extirper de ce corps.

Elle sentit alors que le corps bougeait. Tout le poids de l'homme se déplaçait sur ses côtes brisées. Elle serra les dents, les poings et les yeux pour résister de toutes ses forces mais finit par lâcher un grognement de douleur. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal lorsque le corps fut totalement mis de côté. Elle n'y avait alors pas pensé mais elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas un marine. Si c'était le cas, il l'aurait sûrement déjà tué, c'est du moins ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer.

« Tu peux bouger ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Shanks. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les cheveux rouges de son ami lui confirmèrent son identité. Pour réponse à son compagnon, elle prit sur elle et se souleva légèrement sur les poings. Cette action lui arracha un cri de douleur et du sang coula de ses côtes. Elle se sentait faible, ses bras tremblaient, elle allait retomber à terre. Elle retomba dans un bruit sourd avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Non, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

_ Oï Buggy !

Le clown se retourna vers son ami alors qu'il était en train de récupérer tous ses couteaux. Il remarqua ensuite le corps à côté du roux et finit par l'identifier comme étant celui de Shiley. Il arriva alors rapidement à leur hauteur, prêt à les aider. Ils ne craignaient rien, la plupart des soldats étaient évanouis et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étaient attaqués par les pirates près d'eux.

_ Shiley, tu m'entends ?, demanda Shanks.

Une sorte de grognement lui indiqua que oui.

_ On va devoir te transporter à l'infirmerie pour que Crocus stoppe ton hémorragie. Ça va faire un peu mal, alors accroches toi. »

Le roux enleva sa chemise pour faire un bandage sommaire à son amie. Il avait l'impression de manipuler un corps sans vie. Il reconnaissait parfaitement qu'elle était en train de perdre connaissance. D'un signe de tête, Buggy attrapa ses pieds tandis que lui la prenait sous les aisselles.

La brune se sentit soulever du sol, elle sentait sa respiration qui faiblissait, comme si elle allait s'endormir, sa tête pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Elle voulait fermer ses yeux d'ailleurs, elle lutta encore un peu pour les laisser entre ouverts. Elle avait tellement mal aux côtes qu'elle ne les sentait même plus. Seul le ciel bleu et le visage crispé de Shanks apparaissaient dans son champs de vision. Sa sueur se mélangeait à celle qui tombait du garçon. Des petites taches noires commençaient à apparaître dans son champs de vision mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Il fallait juste qu'elle se repose, juste un peu, juste un tout petit peu, fermer les yeux et tout irait mieux après.

* * *

La plupart des pirates et des Marines s'étaient stoppés quand ils avaient sentit une vague de haki déferler sur eux. Les soldats, peu entraînés à cela, sombrèrent presque tous dans l'inconscience. Ce haki avait aussi stopper Roger et Garp, car chacun savait que ce n'était pas normal. Les deux hommes savaient que seuls Rayleigh, Gabban et Roger avaient le haki des rois et ils savaient aussi très bien qu'aucun de ces pirates n'avait besoin de s'en servir et surtout de si peu le contrôler. Ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer l'effondrement de la quasi totalité des Marines.

« Je crois que ceci marque la fin du combat, dit Roger, pressé de prendre des nouvelles de ses compagnons.

Garp aurait bien voulu prolonger la bataille un peu plus mais ses hommes avaient besoin de soins urgents et il fallait qu'ils rentrent à la base le plus vite possible. Sans compter qu'il lui serait impossible de faire quoique ce soit à l'équipage de Roger avec si peu d'hommes.

_ Apparemment. Mais on se reverra bientôt Roger !, sourit-il. Emmenez tous les blessés à bord !, finit-il par hurler.

La voix de Garp annonçait la fin des hostilités. Les pirates et les marines se séparèrent en silence. Aucun cri de victoire, les pertes étaient trop lourdes des deux côtés.

_ Une fois les blessés emmenés à l'infirmerie, mettez les soldats sur le navire de Garp, ordonna le Capitaine sous la surprise des soldats encore debout. Une vie est une vie, ne l'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à se justifier. »

Garp ferma les yeux un instant, remerciant silencieusement son rival. Qu'importe ce que les gens pouvaient en dire, le vice amiral admirait cet homme. Un grand homme, qui savait quand faire la guerre et quand ne pas la faire. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il partit prêter main forte à ses compagnons.

* * *

Crocus voyait les corps ensanglantés arriver un à un. Cette vision le désolait à chaque fois mais il mettait ses pensées de côté pour soigner ses amis. Tous les pirates dans l'infirmerie étaient stabilisés. Ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'amputations à faire ou d'abréviation de souffrances. Il circulait à présent entre les patients pour voir leur état quand un nouveau corps passa la porte. Il reconnut d'abord Shanks et Buggy et en déduit très vite que le petit corps gisant dans leur bras était celui de Shiley. Ces trois gosses étaient si jeunes et voyaient déjà tant d'horreurs, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il indiqua aux deux garçons de la poser sur une table déménagée en quatrième vitesse.

« Elle a perdu connaissance il y a quelques instants et a perdu beaucoup de sang, l'informa Shanks. »

Le docteur hocha la tête et enleva la chemise que Shanks avait déposé comme bandage. Il nettoya la plaie avec un linge propre imbibé d'eau. Il la désinfecta ensuite à l'aide d'un produit qu'il avait fabriqué quelques jours auparavant et finit par recoudre la plaie. Il enroula ensuite la jeune fille dans une bande propre pour éviter que sa blessure ne frotte contre d'autres choses. Il la déplaça ensuite à l'aide des deux garçons à un autre endroit en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il avait contrôlé sa respiration et tout allait bien, elle devrait se réveiller sous quelques heures voire quelques jours.

Les corps s'enchaînèrent ensuite, quelques coupures par ci par là, parfois une plaie très ouverte. Des os cassés mais rien de comparable aux balles coincées qu'il a dû retirer à ses compagnons tout à l'heure. Il n'avait aucune perte à déplorer non plus. Ce ne fut que cinq heures plus tard que Crocus respira enfin, sortant de l'infirmerie qui empestait la sueur et la sang. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, avec six pages de combat ! J'espère que ça n'a pas trop fait, j'ai essayé de parler de plusieurs personnages pour que vous puissiez voir le reste de l'équipage et où Shiley se situe par rapport à eux, c'est à dire bien en dessous … J'ai fait exprès de faire un combat assez long puisque que c'était le premier 'vrai' combat de Shiley. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup pour la suite !_


	8. Water 7

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Voici le suite ! Le chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **Revenge Bradley**_ _,_ _ **Tatuuum**_ _et_ _ **Naisalavanille**_ _pour leur reviews !_

 _Précédemment_

 _Garp a attaqué l'équipage de Roger, abîmant le navire jusqu'à percer la coque. Shiley a été gravement blessée et Shanks et Buggy l'ont emmener à l'infirmerie où elle a été soignée. La Marine a été obligé de battre en repli car il y avait trop de blessés._

 _One Piece ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : WATER 7

* * *

Elle sentait qu'elle respirait. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, lui faisant un mal de chien ce qui eu pour effet de tordre son visage en une vilaine grimace. Elle aurait préféré dormir pour ne pas sentir cette affreuse douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Shiley finit par prendre sur elle, et ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête encore un peu engourdie, elle comprit qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, elle s'assit et jaugea la pièce d'un regard. Il restait encore quelques autres pirates. Trois pour être exact : Jacques, Loïs et Mola. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi tous l'appelaient Mola puisqu'un jour l'homme au front prédominant lui avait avoué que son vrai nom était Marvin. Ses trois compagnons dormaient profondément et n'avaient pas l'air en forme. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs essais infructueux que la brunette se leva et finit par passer le pas de la porte qui menait sur le pont.

Elle fut frappée par l'élan de vie qui s'émettait du lieu. Un air printanier lui fouetta le visage, s'insinuant jusque dans ses poumons qui se gonflèrent de bonheur, l'embrun se déposa dans ses cheveux bruns, les usant un peu plus et leur donnant cette odeur caractéristique dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Le bruit des vagues claquant contre le navire se mélangea aux pas lourds des pirates qui transportaient des planches de bois. Tous étaient occupés. Elle prit un instant pour détailler la scène, savourant la présence de ses compagnons.

Charles faisait le guet du haut de la vigie, Steve et Johnny nettoyaient le pont, le faisant briller plus que jamais tandis que Fred s'occupait de faire reluire les cuivres. Puis tous les autres, Jean, Sam, Jarvis, Gabban, Crocus, Shanks et Buggy formaient une chaîne et se passaient des planches. Intriguée, elle remarqua que toutes allaient vers les entrailles du bateau. Elle se rappela alors que le navire avait en effet besoin de soins. Il s'était fait éventré par les boulets de la Marine, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer et faire de nouveaux carnages. Elle aurait aimé descendre pour voir son état mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle reprenne des forces. À peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas qu'elle fut stoppée par le médecin de bord.

« Où vas-tu comme ça jeune fille ?

La brunette n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'homme lui passa une main dans le dos, la fit tourner sur elle même et la poussa délicatement dans l'infirmerie. L'air frais quitta son corps, cette simple constatation lui fit lâcher un soupire lasse mais elle finit par obéir docilement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure mais la pièce était fortement illuminée par les rayons du Soleil qui s'infiltraient des hublots, donnant quelques reflets au vieux bois qui composait la salle. Crocus la fit asseoir sur le lit qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Enlèves ta chemise.

Shiley déboutonna le tissu humide qui n'était plus très blanc et la posa près d'elle. L'homme à la tête de fleur revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une lampe à huile pour mieux observer la plaie. Il l'allongea à l'aide d'une légère pression sur son bras et se pencha sur ses côtes.

_ La cicatrisation a déjà commencé, c'est très bon signe, d'ici une semaine je pourrais t'enlever les fils. D'ici là, tu ne feras pas un seul effort, est-ce bien clair ?

_ Je peux aider à la réparation du bateau ?

Elle aimerait bien aider à réparer le navire, car comme le disait le Capitaine, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils pouvaient naviguer sur toutes les mers, qu'ils étaient libres. Alors il fallait en prendre soin, c'était leur maison après tout.

_ Tu pourras remplacer Fred pour les cuivres, pense à toujours avoir ta plaie loin de l'eau de mer et quand tu prendras ta douche, sèches toi bien et viens me voir pour que je change ton bandage.

Shiley hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris, elle avait néanmoins laissé son mécontentement s'échapper de ses lèvres pour le remplacement de Fred, c'était de l'injustice totale. Même si au fond d'elle elle savait que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

_ Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

_ Un peu plus de deux jours, lui répondit le médecin en changeant le bandage de la fillette. Shanks et Buggy étaient très inquiets pour toi.

_ Mouais, c'est pas dit ça, marmonna-t-elle, puis elle se rappela que c'était le roux qui l'avait sauvé. Maintenant elle lui était redevable. Quelle poisse. Elle aurait préféré crever sous cet homme plutôt que d'avoir une dette envers Shanks. Même si au final elle avait choisit la deuxième option… Alors qu'elle se traitait mentalement de tous les noms, elle fut interrompue par Crocus qui reprit la parole.

_ Voilà c'est fini. Vas manger un morceau puis va remplacer Fred. Si tu te sens fatiguée, ne force pas et reposes toi, c'est le meilleur moyen de récupérer.

_ Merci Crocus !, dit-elle en se levant difficilement, la blessure lui faisant encore mal. »

* * *

« Shiley, fais le point s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle adorait aider Alfred dans la navigation. Elle regarda attentivement la carte. Le navigateur avait marqué leur dernière position d'une croix, il y a deux heures. Ils avaient gardé le cap droit sur l'aiguille qui pointait la prochaine île et avançaient à une moyenne de sept nœuds. La brunette attrapa le compas en bois près de la carte, fit quelques points discrets à l'encre avant de faire une croix en plein milieu de Grand Line. Elle avait vu quelques îles autour, sûrement celles qu'ils avaient déjà vus il y a des années de çà.

_ J'ai fini !, s'exclama-t-elle toute fière.

Son professeur s'approcha, fit quelques pas au compas avant de voir qu'il tombait sur le même point. Il sourit à son élève pour la féliciter avant d'inscrire quelques notes dans son journal de navigation. Alfred fonctionnait comme ça. Il avait décidé, avec l'accord de son Capitaine, qu'il tiendrai un journal dédié à la navigation et que Roger pouvait écrire le journal de bord de son côté. De cette façon, il avait toujours les informations dont il avait besoin à portée de main et ne devait pas tourner les pages qui relataient leurs aventures.

_ Tu sais quelle sera la prochaine île ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les livres, ce sera Water 7. Il y a un livre dans la bibliothèque qui en parle vaguement. Nous devrions y arriver dans deux ou trois jours maximum. »

Elle était tout excitée à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle île. Elle avait aussi hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux amis. Elle s'enfonça alors sous le sourire bienveillant du navigateur vers les profondeurs du navire. Ses compagnons avaient arrêté de travailler à la chaîne, se reposant du travail intense qu'ils avaient fourni.

La fillette arriva rapidement à la cale où étaient Gabban, Shanks et Buggy. L'homme aux lunettes s'amusait à taquiner les deux mousses qui se chamaillaient ensuite pour un rien sous le sourire du plus vieux. Lorsqu'il vit la brunette débarquer, son sourire s'élargit, une nouvelle personne à embêter.

Shiley regarda l'état du navire. Tout un côté était presque entièrement recouvert de planches pour ne pas que l'eau s'infiltre. Quelques gouttes se frayaient tout de même un passage au travers du bois pour tomber dans un tintement dans la fine couche de quelques centimètres qu'il restait au sol. Cette petite piscine avait fait fuir tous les rats qui s'étaient réfugiés en hauteur, les pirates s'étaient alors improvisés chasseurs et les avaient tous exterminés. Cette petite piscine était aussi responsable de l'humidité croissante qui régnait dans la cale, l'air en était tellement imbibé qu'il en devenait difficile à respirer. Les pirates se relayaient alors pour surveiller les planches. Tous les barils avaient été montés dès l'arrivée de l'eau mais une partie des denrées avaient péries, les privant de quelques jours de nourriture. Heureusement qu'ils étaient large et que la prochaine île approchait. La brunette regarda ensuite ses compagnons qui se chamaillaient presque amicalement les pieds dans l'eau et les rejoignit.

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'elles existent !, s'énerva Shanks.

_ Mais tu délires ! C'est pas possible, ce n'est qu'un mythe !, contra Buggy.

_ Donc tu traites notre Capitaine de menteur ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine a à voir là-dedans ?

_ C'est lui même qui m'a dit qu'il en avait vu de ses propres yeux !

_ C'est toi qui est un menteur ! Le Capitaine n'aurait jamais dit ça !

_ Dis lui Gabban que c'est vrai !

L'homme aux lunettes sourit et regarda le clown.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Quoiiiii ? Non c'est pas possible !

Alors que Buggy s'arrachait les cheveux sous les rires des deux autres, Shiley n'avait pas du tout compris de quoi ils parlaient. Ce devait sûrement être quelque chose d'assez inutile de toutes façons.

_ Tiens Shiley, viens par ici ma grande !, s'exclama l'homme à la longue chevelure noire.

Elle n'aimait pas quand Gabban l'appelait de la sorte, elle avait très vite compris que le 'ma grande' voulait en fait dire qu'elle était une gamine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui crier à la figure qu'elle était grande puisque c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Elle lui fit un regard blasé, lasse d'être traiter de gamine, mais avança tout de même pour s'installer sur un tonneau vide.

_ Tu savais que les sirènes existent ?, demanda Buggy, espérant qu'une autre personne soit dans la même ignorance que lui.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de chercher dans sa mémoire. C'était donc de ça dont ils parlaient.

_ Oui, j'avais lu ça dans un livre mais je n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais apparemment tout est possible sur Grand Line, rit-elle.

Les trois se rappelèrent qu'elle n'était en effet jamais sortie de son île et qu'il n'y avait aucun document concernant le reste du monde alors tout devait être plus ou moins bizarre pour elle. Mais elle s'acclimatait plutôt bien. Brillamment même pensa Gabban.

_ Tu vois, tu es le seul à ne pas savoir ça Buggy !, s'esclaffa Shanks, très vite suivit des deux autres.

_ Au fait Shiley, comment va ta blessure ?, demanda le plus âgé.

_ Je me remets. J'ai interdiction de faire des efforts pendant une semaine, répondit la brune plus dépitée que jamais.

_ T'inquiètes pas va ! Ça passe vite une semaine !, rit le brun.

_ Ah oui ! J'allais presque oublier ! On va arriver sur Water 7 dans trois jours maxi ! »

À cette phrase les deux mousses sautèrent de joie. Gabban se demandait vraiment comment ils faisaient pour avoir autant d'énergie. Il devait sûrement être pareil à leur âge, voire pire.

* * *

Alors que Roger venait de hurler que l'on pouvait apercevoir Water 7 au loin, tous les pirates se ruèrent à la rambarde, augmentant le roulis du bateau de manière infime. Seule une exclamation d'extase se fit entendre, puis un bavardage incessant, tous se racontant sûrement ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois sur cette île. Les trois mousses non plus n'y manquèrent pas, Buggy hurlant à tout va qu'il allait trouver un trésor enfouit, Shanks lui répliquant que ça n'arriverait pas et Shiley peinait à se faire entendre, elle voulait s'acheter des vêtements.

« Tiens le vent se lève, murmura Alfred.

Il s'éclipsa alors du brouhaha incessant pour se rendre à la vigie, espérant avoir une meilleure vue de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Une fois en haut, il inspecta méticuleusement l'horizon mais ne vit rien. Peut être entraient-ils seulement dans le climat de l'île. Il y avait sûrement un vent constant.

_ C'est louche quand même … »

Il redescendit, pour aller dans la timonerie cette fois-ci, ils devraient arriver d'ici deux bonnes heures. En attendant il allait mettre le Capitaine au courant, histoire qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

Les trois mousses se précipitèrent dans leur cabine faire leurs sacs, ils avaient trop hâte de découvrir cette île magnifique. La brunette s'enfonça dans la petite pièce qui lui avait été attribuée. Même si c'était plus un débarras qui avait été aménagé lors de sa venue. La petite pièce était faite de vieux bois, comme le reste du bateau, elle se demandait d'ailleurs où son Capitaine avait pu dénicher ce navire qui se transformait petit à petit en épave flottante. Il y avait un vieux meuble qui avait été mis là car il était cassé, la fillette l'avait donc récupéré pour mettre les quelques vêtements qu'elle possédait. Les tissus étaient sûrement aussi usés que le bois qui entourait sa cabine puisqu'ils commençaient à s'effilocher de tous les côtés, elle avait alors fait des nœuds grossiers un peu partout, rendant l'habit presque plus misérable. Le lit n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état, quelques planches de bois avaient été clouées entre elles pour mettre un matelas de paille et de laine dessus. Chaque soir, elle priait pour le tout tienne jusqu'au lendemain matin. Heureusement que le Capitaine lui avait dit qu'il lui offrirait une cabine digne de ce nom dès qu'il pourrait. Cette île était sûrement la bonne, du moins elle l'espérait.

La fillette sortit de ses pensées et prit son sac en tissus recousus pour y fourrer quelques vêtements dedans ainsi que de l'eau. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver sur une île inconnue. Elle sortit ensuite rejoindre ses amis sur le pont où un vent de plus en plus violent régnait. La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire son sac de suite, ils allaient sûrement passer la nuit à bord. Elle vit justement Alfred et le Capitaine discuter non loin de là, ce devait sûrement être leur sujet de conversation.

« Avec tout ce vent, je ne suis pas sûr que rester en mer pour la nuit soit une bonne idée, annonça Roger.

_ Oui, mais la nuit commence déjà à tomber et sans connaître la côte, l'accostage pourrait vite tourner à la catastrophe.

_ Oui, et pas moyen de jeter l'ancre ici, il y a trop de fond. Le Capitaine sembla réfléchir, passant sa main dans ce que tout le monde pensait être sa moustache, les yeux rivés vers l'île puis il reprit. La meilleure chose à faire serait sûrement de jeter l'ancre près de la côte mais là encore nous ne savons pas si les courants ne vont pas nous pousser sur des potentiels rochers.

Tout en parlant, le Capitaine se dirigea vers la timonerie, suivit de près par Alfred. Roger observa la carte, passant ses mains dessus, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'adresser à son navigateur.

_ C'est tout ce que nous avons comme info sur l'île ?

_ Oui, j'ai lu tous les livres mentionnant ne serait-ce que le nom de Water 7 mais je n'ai rien trouvé, les explorateurs se font rares sur Grand Line et peu publient leurs observations.

Le Capitaine approuva d'un hochement de tête puis fut traversé par un éclair de génie.

_ J'ai trouvé !, s'exclama-t-il, je vais me rendre sur l'île en barque pour demander aux habitants !

_ Tu n'arriveras jamais à temps Capitaine ! Le vent nous pousse bien trop vite pour tu nous dépasses !

Le brun fit une moue, son navigateur avait raison. Il sortit de la timonerie pour se rendre sur le pont. Il ne tarda pas à trouver son fidèle ami face à l'île les bras croisés. Comprenant que son Capitaine était partit voir Rayleigh, Alfred ne l'accompagna pas, restant penché sur ses cartes en tentant de trouver une solution miracle.

Le blond sentit son ami s'accouder au bastingage à quelques centimètres de lui, faisant un soupire lasse, lui qui était tout le temps de bonne humeur et positif.

_ Tu ne vois pas comment accoster n'est-ce pas ?

Le Capitaine tiqua, comment le blond pouvait-il lire en lui de la sorte ? Pour toute réponse il souffla plus lassement encore que précédemment, arrachant un petit rire à son bras droit.

_ Tu comptes reprendre la mer avec ce navire ?

Pourquoi diable lui parlait-il du bateau ? Il se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, ne cherchant pas à comprendre il finit par lui répondre.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Rayleigh se tourna vers son Capitaine, il le savait inconscient mais tout de même pas à ce point.

_ Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

Voyant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage du brun, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole.

_ Regarde le Roger, sens le et écoute le. »

Le Capitaine se concentra un instant sur tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient. D'abord le vent qui fouettait son visage, faisant percuter avec force ses cheveux sur sa peau tiraillée par les embruns, les voiles claquant de temps à autre, essayant de dire aux hommes que le vent était trop fort, les vagues s'attaquant sans relâche à la coque du navire, les mâts grinçants de douleur face à la tempête, le bois du pont craquant dans un bruit cinglant quand une trop forte bourrasque éclatait. Puis, plus profondément, il pouvait entendre de l'eau couler. Il se concentra. L'eau s'infiltrait de tous les côtés dans la cale, faisant périr un à un leurs précieux chargements. Puis il sentit, sous ses pieds, un bois trop souple, signe que le bois arrivait à son épuisement, qu'il commençait à prendre l'eau, à s'imbiber pour finir par abaisser la ligne de flottaison. Il sentait que le bastingage commençait à s'effriter, lui plantant de plus en plus d'échardes dans ses mains caleuses. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, son navire en pleine tempête faisait pâle figure. Et ils n'avaient encore rien traversé, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé leur voyage à travers le nouveau monde. Et puis ce navire, il l'avait depuis longtemps maintenant, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention mais il souffrait en silence, les portant le plus loin possible. L'attaque de Garp lui avait seulement fait ouvrir les yeux, certes il avait détérioré l'embarcation mais il avait surtout mis ses plus profondes blessures à la surface. Ce navire n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

À cette pensée, le visage de Roger se crispa. Rayleigh le vit, il avait comprit. Dans un geste de soutien, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce simple geste eut pour effet de leur remémorer la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ils étaient sur les quais, ils n'étaient que quatre à l'époque, l'équipage était debout, regardant avec émerveillement la caravelle qui se dressait devant eux. Ils avaient alors eut cette sensation de liberté, de pouvoir aller là où bon leur semblait, à la découverte de toutes les terres, de toutes les personnes. Elle était fière, belle, robuste, aimée. Elle l'était encore mais la vieillesse avait fait son effet. Semblant revenir à eux, Roger reprit la parole.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas continuer sur l' _Estranda_.

Le visage fermé, Rayleigh hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Maintenant nous avons une solution. »

Quoi ? C'est là que Roger comprit. Son second voulait se servir du navire comme sacrifice pour accoster. Au fond de lui, il savait que le blond avait raison mais il devait y avoir une autre solution. Furieux que son ami ait pu penser à une chose pareille, il s'en alla vers sa cabine, laissant son bras droit soupirer de tristesse. Rayleigh le suivit même s'il savait que ça n'allait qu'enrager encore plus le brun. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant la porte fermée, patientant quelques minutes pour faire passer la tornade. Puis il tourna la poignée que son Capitaine n'avait pas verrouillée, trop occupé à pester contre son compagnon. Le blond entra dans la cabine qu'il connaissait par cœur, refermant à clé cette fois-ci. Le brun était assis dos à lui sur son lit, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Le blond s'allongea à quelques centimètres en travers de lui, les bras étendu sur le côté. C'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il pouvait faire qu'il voulait, qu'il était soumis, que le brun était le Capitaine et lui le second. Et ça Roger le savait. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas que son ami lui laisse son ventre ainsi exposé, car pour lui, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Sans Rayleigh, Roger ne pouvait rien faire.

« Fais chier !

Il se retourna vers son compagnon qui avait fermé les yeux, écoutant seulement son Capitaine, attendant qu'il se calme.

_ Alors pour toi, l' _Estranda_ ne représente rien ?!

Le blond ne répondit pas.

_ C'est avec elle que tout a commencé ! Que nous avons entamé notre voyage !

Voyant que le blond ne répondrait pas, il se tourna complètement vers lui, se mit à califourchon sur son compagnon, lui criant au visage.

_ Écoutes moi quand je te parles Rayleigh.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, pas impressionné par la proximité de son Capitaine, il avait l'habitude, puis répondit d'un calme olympien.

_ Je t'écoute.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet d'enrager encore plus le Capitaine.

_ Donc tu es prêt à laisser un compagnon derrière ? Sans même essayer de trouver une autre solution ?!

_ C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi ? Quelqu'un qui laisse ses compagnons derrière pour survivre ?

Le brun fit une grimace, bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ça de son ami mais il était énervé alors il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire !

Le visage de Rayleigh se tordit dans une vilaine grimace, ses bras accrochèrent le col de son Capitaine, l'attirant un peu plus de lui.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix Roger ! Mais la décision te reviens. Tu as trois options : soit tu jettes l'ancre près des côtes au risque de se faire emporter par le courant sur des potentiels rochers avec destruction du bateau, soit on accoste avec toujours ces potentiels rochers soit on tourne autour de l'île avec cette tempête. Dans tous les cas, il y a une chance pour que l' _Estranda_ ne soit pas détruite. Je te préviens juste que ça peut être le cas.

Il relâcha ensuite le col de son Capitaine et ré-étendit ses bras en long du lit, attendant la réaction du brun qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Fais chier !

Le visage fermé, il frappa du poing sur le matelas, non loin de la tête de son compagnon. Se reprenant enfin, il s'étendit aux côtés du blond, calant sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et vite, son navigateur attendait. Il savait très bien que son bras droit avait raison. Il fallait maintenant qu'il détermine laquelle de ces solutions était la moins risquée. Rester dehors avec cette tempête de plus en plus violente, c'était du suicide, il y avait déjà des creux de trois mètres et ça n'avait pas fini d'empirer, ils ne tiendraient jamais toute la nuit. Jeter l'ancre près du rivage pouvait être une solution, fallait-il encore que la chaîne ne se rompe pas. Ou bien accoster. Mais dans les deux derniers cas, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la dangerosité de la côte.

_ Bien. On ne peut pas rester en mer avec cette tempête. On va se rapprocher de la côte, puis j'irais en éclaireur voir s'il y a moyen d'accoster ou non. Si ce n'est pas possible, on jette l'ancre un peu plus loin.

Rayleigh tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

_ Tu as prit la bonne décision Roger.

_ Merci Ray, chuchota ce dernier sans pudeur, il n'y en avait pas entre eux, cela faisait depuis bien trop longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle. »

L'équipage arrivait maintenant à distinguer la côte, la faible lumière de la lune traversant les nuages le permettait à peine. Mais cette même lune faisait scintiller l'eau de la fontaine qui surplombait la ville, émerveillant tout l'équipage qui en oublièrent presque la tempête qui commençait à faire rage. Ils étaient encore un peu loin pour que le Capitaine ne monte dans le canot et aille en repérage. Alfred commençait à s'inquiéter. Les creux avaient grandis, atteignant presque les six mètres, le vent soufflait encore plus fort, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il scruta l'horizon à la recherche de réponse. L'horizon semblait disparaître derrière la masse de la mer, à mieux y regarder, on aurait dit une vague.

« Non, c'est pas possible ?!

Il se rua à l'opposé de la vigie, la côte s'éloignait. Ils étaient mal, très mal. Il ne prit pas même la peine de prendre les haubans qu'il sauta de la vigie, surprenant tout le monde sur le pont.

_ Tout le monde à son poste ! Tsunami ! On fonce au large le plus vite possible !, hurla-t-il, sa voix se hissant difficilement plus haut que la tempête.

L'équipage fut prit de panique, c'était leur premier tsunami, et ils espéraient que soit le dernier sans pour autant mourir dedans. Tous se ruèrent à leur poste, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de leur navigateur. Ils devraient tirer des bords, le vent les poussant vers l'île même si le courant les emportait droit sur la vague.

_ Sortez les rames !, hurla Roger.

Les rames furent sorties en moins d'un quart de seconde, la majorité de l'équipage s'était déjà mis à ramer comme si leur vie en dépendait, car leur vie en dépendait. La vague grossissait et en à peine quarante secondes, elle fut sur eux. On aurait dit un mur. Alors que l'équipage prit de panique hurlait à tout va, le navire suivit le mouvement de la vague, et passa au dessus, élevant le bateau à une quinzaine de mètres d'altitude. Leurs soupirs de soulagement aurait pu se faire entendre à des kilomètre à la ronde, le cri d'Alfred aussi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Ramez ! Les répliques arrivent !

L'adrénaline s'étendit encore une fois dans les veines des pirates qui ramèrent encore plus vite que la fois précédente. Mais cette fois-ci le courant de la vague les emmenait vers la côte, en quelques secondes ils avaient perdu des centaines de précieux mètres, se retrouvant au dessus de la ville. Des toits de maison avaient été arrachés et entraient en collision avec le navire, trouant un peu plus la coque.

_ Cap'tain ! On avance plus ! Le bateau prend l'eau !

_ Continuez de ramer !, hurla-t-il en réponse.

Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse, il ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un dans la cale, il resterait coincé quand la deuxième vague arriverait, il ne pouvait pas non plus y aller lui-même, il avait un autre plan en tête.

Shiley et Buggy étaient montés en haut du mât pour retrousser la voile, ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur que quand la vague était arrivée, ils s'étaient attachés à un bout par sécurité. La brunette avait entendu ses compagnons d'en bas hurler que la cale prenait l'eau. Ils avaient quasiment fini de remonter les voiles.

_ Buggy ! Détaches toi ! On descend à la cale !

_ Non mais t'es malade ?! Je descends pas à la cale, on va finir noyés !

_ C'est soit ça soit on finit tous noyés ! Bouges !

Le petit clown grimaça de plus belle, cette cinglée n'avait pas complètement tord. Il se dépêcha de faire les derniers nœuds avant de la suivre jusqu'à la cale. Ils s'y faufilèrent discrètement, espérant que personne ne les ai vus, le Capitaine l'avait formellement interdit alors qu'ils descendaient des haubans.

L'eau s'infiltrait de tous les côtés mais un trou béant se démarquait des autres. D'un commun accord, ils s'emparèrent des clous et des planches afin de le boucher. Le courant était tellement fort qu'il leur fallu presque deux minutes pour fixer une planche. Il fallait vite toutes les fixer pour ne pas augmenter la pression et que l'eau ne rentre encore plus vite.

_ La deuxième vague arrive, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Capitaine ?! On ne passera pas au dessus cette fois !

Plus sérieux que jamais, le brun s'exclama haut et fort.

_ On la dégomme ! Rayleigh, Gabban ! »

Sous les ahurissement de tout l'équipage, les deux pirates rejoignirent leur Capitaine sur la proue de l' _Estranda_ et se mirent en position, prêts à se déchaîner. Quand la vague ne fut plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres, ils s'élancèrent dans les airs, hurlant de rage et d'espoir, sabre à la main. Rayleigh ouvrit les hostilités, tranchant la vague verticalement puis Gabban la trancha horizontalement, formant un léger passage que Roger écarta d'une attaque tourbillonnante. Le navire fut légèrement soulevé mais passa la vague sans trop de soucis.

Dans la cale ce fut une autre histoire. Les deux mousses n'avaient presque plus pied, ce qui rendait leur travail quasi impossible. Mais il fallait qu'ils réussissent, pour le reste de l'équipage. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux longues minutes qu'ils réussirent à boucher la plaie béante, la barrant de planche le plus possible pour que ça tienne. Mais sous la pression de l'eau, les planches gonflaient, prêtes à leur éclater à la figure. Ils entreprirent donc de pousser la cloison de toutes leur force pour qu'elle reste en place.

« Ne lâchez pas, la troisième réplique ne va pas tarder !, hurla Rayleigh.

Ils avaient encore reculé un peu plus loin dans l'île, le courant les poussant plus fortement que jamais. Puis il s'inversa encore une fois, le bateau quitta alors les maisons détruites à toute vitesse pour foncer sur la dernière vague. Les hommes ne savaient plus quoi faire, même s'ils ramaient, le courant était trop puissant et casserait la rame, il fallait que le trio refasse une attaque. Les trois pirates n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air essoufflés, cela ne devrait donc pas poser de problème. Dans la cale, l'histoire était encore une fois différente, la vitesse du bateau avait réduit la pression.

_ On a dû passer la deuxième vague, dit Shiley entre deux halètements.

_ Oui, et on se dirige vers la troisième apparemment, répondit Buggy en sentant le mouvement du bateau.

_ Oui, j'espère qu'on va la pass…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les planches rafistolées leurs volèrent au visage, aggravant la blessure du navire. Plongée sous l'eau, elle reconnut ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un mur de maison qui avait pourfendu le flanc du navire. Paniquée, elle chercha Buggy du regard, elle le trouva quelques mètres plus loin, évanoui. Il avait dû se faire frapper par les planches et perdre connaissance sur le coup. En quelques mouvements elle réussi à l'attraper. Il fallait ressortir maintenant. Les débris de bois et l'eau terreuse qui s'infiltrait l'empêchait de voir à plus de cinquante centimètres. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle perdrait tout son air.

Alors que le trio se préparait à faire une nouvelle attaque, ils sentirent le bois craquer sous eux. Ce furent d'abord les côtés qui se détruisirent puis l'eau qui remontait de la cale fut rejointe par celle qui arrivait de l'extérieur. Le navire coulait. Il fallait partir le plus vite possible avant d'être emporté avec lui.

_ Abandonnez le navire !, cria le Capitaine sous les cris de panique de son équipage.

Le brun resta à bord jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus personne. Avant de lui même plonger, il murmura ses adieux à son fidèle compagnon.

_ Adieu _Estranda_ , merci pour tout. »

Puis il sauta à la suite du blond, nageant comme un forcené vers ses compagnons pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

La brunette commençait à manquer d'air, elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il fallait qu'elle trouve la sortie et vite, la panique fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, ses poumons réclamaient de l'air. Puis la bateau éclata. Elle fut projetée contre quelque chose qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier. Tout ce qu'elle sût fut que ses côtes la faisaient souffrir, sa blessure avait dû se rouvrir. Mais pire encore, ses mains ne touchaient que l'eau froide. Elle avait perdu Buggy. Elle paniqua de plus belle, consommant ses dernières gouttes d'oxygène. Son nez fut rempli d'eau de mer mais elle le sentait à peine, l'eau se réchauffa un peu et sa douleur s'atténua. Elle allait de mieux en mieux. Sa vision noircit ou peut être était-ce ces yeux qui se fermèrent ? Elle n'aurait sût le dire.

* * *

Sa main ne touchait plus l'eau, c'était de l'air, il en était sûr, l'espoir plein les poumons il nagea de toutes ses forces, inspirant le gaz vital avec force. Puis replongea, avalant de l'eau salée. Il recommença le manège plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser à la surface de l'eau. Il repéra un amas de bois et s'empressa de grimper dessus, reprenant son souffle plus calmement, les yeux fermés, savourant le fait d'être encore en vie. Et les autres ? Prit de panique, Shanks se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Il reconnut son Capitaine et son bras droit. Les deux hommes le rejoignirent rapidement. Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre de leurs nouvelles qu'ils scrutèrent les eaux sombres à la recherche de leurs compagnons.

L'eau commençait à se retirer, plus doucement, presque calmement, les trois pirates eurent juste besoin de se cramponner à un vestige pour ne pas être emportés. Ils espérèrent que tous soient dans le même cas qu'eux. S'ils avaient plongés et qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre la surface, cela n'avait pas dû poser de problèmes. Surtout que tout le monde était robuste dans l'équipage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mer s'était complètement retirée, laissant place aux ruines. Malgré sa recherche, Rayleigh nota qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de ruine en fait, seulement des maisons barricadées. Les villageois devaient donc être au courant qu'un tel phénomène allait se produire. Il garda cette constatation dans un coin de sa tête et se promis de trouver plus d'informations dessus.

Très vite, ils se séparèrent et trouvèrent un bon nombre de camarades, la plupart étaient bien vivants, d'autres évanouis, les premiers soins leur étaient alors fournis. Le groupe de Shanks fut très attristé de retrouver Marcel étendu près d'un mur de maison, son corps était froid, ses yeux vitreux. Un faible appui sur sa poitrine éjecta de l'eau de sa bouche. Après tous les efforts possibles, ses compagnons abandonnèrent en larmes. Il était mort. C'était sûrement le premier d'une liste qui serait trop longue. Ne voulant pas laisser leur compagnon seul, ils l'emmenèrent dans leurs recherches, priant pour que les autres groupes aient été plus chanceux.

Ce fut vers 10 heures, après une nuit de recherches qu'ils se rejoignirent sur la côte où ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous. Tandis que tous se jetaient dans les bras des uns et des autres, Roger, Rayleigh et Shanks, énumérèrent ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé. Une grosse partie. Il y avait quatre décès et cinq portés disparus : Shiley, Buggy, Mola, Sam et Loïs. La nouvelle fut annoncée au reste de l'équipage. Dans un premier temps, ils s'occupèrent de faire une sépulture aux quatre pirates décédés puis ils firent des équipes de recherche. Quatre équipes iraient en ville, une autre construirait un radeau pour aller voir en mer, ce qui leur était impossible pour l'instant et une autre ferait la côte.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, donc Shiley et Buggy sont mal barrés. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en review ! A bientôt :)


	9. L'Oro Jackson

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : L'ORO JACKSON

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Et oui, un immense retard de ma part, je suis désolée ! J'ai eu mes exams puis mon job puis j'ai emménagé donc nouveau rythme de vie donc bref ce fut compliqué mais le plus dur reste à venir alors ne m'en voulez pas si je mets du temps à écrire ! :'O Le chapitre est un peu court et honnêtement je ne l'aime pas trop donc je posterai le prochain le plus vite possible pour me faire pardonner ! Comme me l'a fait remarqué **Naisalavanille** (merci !), il y a eu un problème temporel dans la fic donc Shiley a 8 ans. _

_Un grand merci à **Revenge Bradley** , **Psycho Black Wolf** , **Tatuuum** et **Naisalavanille** pour leurs reviews ! Et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow/favorite !_

One piece ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 _En arrivant sur Water 7, les pirates de Roger durent faire face à l'Aqua Laguna qui finit d'achever l'Estranda déjà endommagé suite à l'attaque de Garp. Les pirates formèrent des groupes de recherche pour retrouver Mola, Sam, Buggy, Shiley et Loïs. Shiley et Buggy étaient dans la cale quand la dernière vague a frappé et ont tous les deux perdu connaissance._

Tout était noir, elle étouffait. Oui elle se noyait, c'était ça, elle se noyait. Paniquée, elle fit de grands gestes pour se débattre, pour nager vers la surface. Elle suffoquait. Puis quelque chose lui enserra le bras, augmentant sa panique. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau autour d'elle elle respira, appréciant plus que jamais cette sensation de vie. Elle recommença jusqu'à avoir trop d'air et se calma enfin. Elle s'assit, regardant autour d'elle. Elle fut surprise de voir une femme, elle lui donnait la trentaine avancée, les cheveux blonds ondulés, un affreux rouge à lèvre et un sourire plus grand que ça tête. Mais son air de gentillesse et de bienveillance lui donnait une grande beauté.

« Comment vas-tu gamine ?

La brunette voulu répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Voyant que la petite ne parlait pas, la femme continua.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de vous jeter dans l'aqua laguna comme ça ?

La fillette toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix, elle avait encore un goût de sel désagréable collé au palais. Ce fut d'une voix faible et rocailleuse qu'elle s'élança.

_ Où est Buggy ?

Mais sa voix avait été couverte par le cri d'un jeune homme.

_ Laisse la reprendre ses esprits Kokoro !

_ Oui, tu as raison Iceburg, dit-elle en s'en allant tout en rigolant d'un rire gras.

Shiley ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle était, c'était une pièce fermée, semblable à une chambre. Elle remarqua ensuite un homme imposant, il devait faire au moins deux ou trois mètres, elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir. Elle vit ensuite un autre garçon, les cheveux bleus foncés, plutôt longs, ce devait être lui qui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Tout en regardant ses cheveux, elle se rappela de Buggy, il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve. Alors qu'elle essayait de se lever, elle fut interrompue par le jeune bleu.

_ Oh doucement, tu es encore blessée.

_ Lâches moi, répliqua-t-elle le plus fort possible, tirant sur ses cordes vocales. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de reprendre. Il faut que je trouve Buggy.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la femme, Kokoro, revint un verre d'eau à la main, le tendant à la fillette.

_ Bois gamine, ça te fera du bien.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, la blonde eut à peine le temps de voir son verre quitter ses mains qu'il était déjà vide. Ça avait dû donner faim à Shiley puisque son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Elle n'en tint pas compte et se leva sous les protestations de ses hôtes. Sa tête tourna un peu et ses côtes lui faisaient mal, elle y jeta un coup d'œil, ces personnes l'avaient soigné apparemment. Son tournis passé, elle leur adressa la parole.

_ Merci pour tout. Je vous suis redevable, je vous promets que je reviendrais mais il faut absolument que je retrouve mon ami d'abord. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux personnes de répondre qu'elle s'éclipsa par la porte restée ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la mer, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien à sa place. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne bougeait pas, elle partit sur la côte, prête à arpenter chaque centimètre carré pour retrouver Buggy. Puis, au bout de dix minutes, elle s'écroula à genoux, ça ne servait à rien. Elle avait trop faim et soif, elle n'avait plus de force, elle allait juste mourir avant de trouver une trace du clown. Alors qu'elle se traitait de tous les noms, s'accusant de tous les tords, elle fut interrompue par une main tendue vers elle. Elle releva la tête. Encore lui avec ses cheveux bleus. Elle le regarda longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Et si Buggy avait besoin d'aide juste à ce moment là alors qu'elle était en train de manger ? Et qu'il mourrait ? À cause d'elle, car après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait dit de descendre à la cale, alors que le Capitaine avait répondu négativement aux demandes. Shanks avait raison, elle se mettait en danger, elle même et les autres aussi. Mais quelle conne. Elle abattit son poings dans la terre de rage et de tristesse, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de l'aide mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot alors il retendit son bras vers la fillette au sol.

« Tu ne pourras rien faire dans cet état. Viens manger quelque chose, on t'aidera à retrouver ton ami après. Puis, semblant lire dans les pensées de la brune, il ajouta : il a tenu toute la nuit, il peut bien tenir une demi heure de plus non ? »

Il n'avait pas tord. Elle récupérerait cette demi heure plus tard en étant plus efficace dans ses recherches. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et prit sa main, s'aidant de la force de l'adolescent pour se relever. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la petite maison où trois autres personnes et un crapaud étaient installés. Elle ne fut surprise ni par la présence d'un autre garçon en slip de bain, ni par le crapaud géant et s'installa en silence devant son assiette. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette sensation de faim et de honte à la fois. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de manger alors que son ami était peut être mort ? Elle fut coupée dans ces pensées par la voix de Kokoro.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

La femme avait hésité à poser la question, après tout, tout cela ne la regardait pas. Mais la curiosité l'emportait et peut être que connaître l'histoire pourrait aider la gamine. La brunette en question releva la tête de ses nouilles pour noyer son regard dans les yeux bleus de la blonde. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Puis elle relativisa, elle lui posait une question plutôt légitime après tout, et elle lui devait bien au moins ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

_ Nous voulions accoster mais la tempête rendait la chose compliquée. Puis les vagues sont arrivées, on est passés au dessus de la première, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé pour la deuxième, j'étais avec mon ami dans la cale. Avant que la troisième vague n'arrive, le navire s'est brisé, et la vague nous a emporté.

Elle avait le visage fermé, ça lui faisait de la peine de se remémorer tout ça, elle ne savait pas où était le reste de l'équipage. Après une courte pause, elle continua, comme si elle avait besoin de lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ C'est moi qui ait dit à Buggy de m'accompagner dans la cale. Le Capitaine l'avait interdit, il ne voulait sûrement pas que l'ont reste coincé dedans. Je lui ait forcé la main, il ne voulait pas venir. S'il est mort, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Elle était à bout, elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards, elle avait honte, peur, se dégoûtait elle-même, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle était horrible. Une larme de rage et de regrets traversa sa joue pour pendre au bout de son menton. Elle serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, à tous prix. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour fuir, elle fut interrompue.

_ Pourquoi es-tu allée à la cale ?, demanda le plus grand, Tom d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard de surprise et lourd de sous entendu. Cherchait-il à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? La fillette leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers lui.

_ Il fallait consolider la coque. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, le bateau aurait coulé bien plus tôt je pense.

_ Donc tu l'as fait pour tes autres compagnons. Tu leur as sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas une question mais Shiley y répondit tout de même.

_ En sacrifiant celle de mon ami.

_ Et la tienne. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il serait sûrement mort après. »

Il n'avait pas tord, elle le savait, c'était le raisonnement qu'elle avait suivit quand elle avait décidé d'y aller. Mais elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voudrait toujours si Buggy n'était pas vivant. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, la discussion fut close, le repas vite engloutis et les recherches commencèrent.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du bleu. Shiley commençait à perdre espoir, surtout depuis qu'elle était tombé sur Loïs, raide mort. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les images défilaient dans sa tête. Toutes ces fois où le brun l'avait aidé lors de ses entraînements, quand il lui partageait ses histoires accompagné de ses autres compagnons. Elle avait versé des larmes, puis ne voulait plus quitter son compagnon, voulant rester avec le corps dont l'âme avait été arrachée. Tom l'avait alors prit dans ses bras délicatement, respectueusement, comme si l'homme était juste endormis. Puis ils avaient continué à chercher partout sur la côte, entre les débris recrachés par l'océan, malmenés par les eaux sombres et hostiles.

Elle perdait espoir, était sur le point d'abandonner mais elle savait que ce n'était pas digne d'elle, pas digne des valeurs que son Capitaine lui avait inculqué. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas non plus de ses nouvelles, ni de Rayleigh, Gabban, Shanks, Karl, tous ses compagnons. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, ses amis, non, plus, sa nouvelle famille. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve. Elle s'en était sortie, il devait y en avoir d'autres. Il y en avait forcément d'autres ! Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de bras, plus déterminée que jamais.

* * *

Plus ils avançaient, plus des formes se distinguaient. Shanks ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui étaient ces gus en face d'eux ? Il y avait une sorte de géant, l'homme était presque aussi large que haut, il exagérait à peine. Une autre chose non identifiée avait une démarche assez … unique. Il semblait transvaser son poids d'un côté à l'autre avec excès, cela l'aurait peut être amusé dans un autre contexte. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus il voyait les formes avec précision. L'homme était bien homme, la chose était en fait un crapaud, une femme blonde les accompagnaient ainsi que trois enfants. Peut être avaient-ils des traces de leurs amis ?

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il reconnu les traits de Shiley, malgré leurs engueulades incessantes, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de la revoir, il lui aurait presque sauté dessus. Presque. Il entendit son Capitaine murmurer avec joie et soulagement le nom de son moussaillon, un sourire aux lèvres, Shanks se demandait même si ce n'était pas une micro larme qui se formait au coin de l'œil de l'homme qu'il admirait tant. Elle parut aussi les reconnaître puisqu'elle courrait à présent jusqu'à eux, leur faisant de grands signes de main.

« Shiley !

_ Buggy !

Le roux ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi les deux s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il en aurait presque été jaloux. Son ami de toujours ne lui avait pas sauté dessus de la sorte quand il s'était réveillé et la brunette paraissait largement préférer le clown. Il fit une petite moue qui fut vite remplacée par un sourire rayonnant, trop heureux de revoir la brunette.

_ Je suis tellement désolée ! J'aurais jamais dû te dire de venir dans la cale !, pleura la brune dans les bras du bleu.

Il lui répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment, prit ça pour du positif et redoubla de pleurs. Mais leur étreinte fut stoppée par le Capitaine, redevenu sérieux.

_ Comment ça dans la cale ? Personne ne devait y aller !

La brunette n'avait jamais vu son capitaine aussi furieux. Elle n'eut pas le courage de répondre et baissa lamentablement les yeux au sol. Le regard de braise du brun se dirigea ensuite sur les personnes accompagnant Shiley qui venaient d'arriver à leur hauteur. Il reconnu le corps de Loïs, son visage devint alors grave.

_ Nous en reparlerons plus tard Shiley. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Buggy.

Roger alla à la rencontre du petit groupe, l'homme imposant lui donna délicatement le corps qu'il avait dans les bras, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Le Capitaine décida qu'il serait enterré avec leurs autres compagnons décédés.

_ Merci de les avoir récupéré. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

_ Voir son visage en vous retrouvant nous a largement suffit, répondit la femme, soutenue par un hochement de tête des autres.

_ Vous n'avez nulle part où aller, je me trompe ?, demanda Tom. Le regard de Roger suffit à sa question rhétorique. Venez près de chez nous. Nous pourrons soigner les blessés et vous nourrir.

_ Non, merci, ce serait trop pour nous, et nous sommes bien plus nombreux. Il faut que nous trouvions les deux personnes manquantes, au moins leur corps.

_ Si, j'insiste. Nous allons vous aider à chercher.

Voyant qu'il avait à faire à une forte tête, Roger n'insista pas, les laissant les accompagner dans leurs recherches pour le moment. Après tout, pourquoi refuser quelque chose qui ne pourrait que les aider ?

_ Nous avons rendez vous avec le reste de l'équipage dans quelques heures un peu plus loin. »

Ils avaient retrouvé Mola et Sam. Les corps avaient été enterrés, chacun faisait maintenant son deuil à sa manière. Certains étant très émotifs ou très proches des pirates disparus ne se mêlèrent pas trop aux autres durant le repas. On pouvait alors voir plusieurs groupes distincts sur la terre meuble de la côte. Près d'eux une petite maison, située à côté d'une sorte de hangar. Les pirates mangeaient, reprenaient des forces, de l'espoir. La vie reprenait son cours, mais les douleurs restaient dans le cœur.

« Dîtes moi, connaîtriez vous quelqu'un qui fabrique des navires ici ?, demanda Roger après plusieurs heures de discussion.

_ Ta ha ! Ta ha ha ha ha !

Voyant que Tom ne répondrait pas à la question tellement il riait, Kokoro leur afficha un grand sourire.

_ Vous ne savez donc pas où vous avez atterris ? Cette île, est la plus grande industrie de construction navale au monde !

Tous les pirates en recrachèrent leur nourriture. Pouvaient-ils parler de chance ? Ils ne sauraient trancher mais ils étaient plutôt bien tombés. Le Capitaine afficha un immense sourire, il y avait toujours une solution, peut importe le problème. Il en avait toujours été convaincu.

_ Bien. Ray et moi on ira à la recherche de l'or qu'il nous restait à bord demain et nous nous achèteront un magnifique navire ! Nous pourrons alors continuer notre tour du monde et devenir les êtres les plus libres du monde ! Niahahaha !, dit il en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes.

Son petit discours fut reçu avec des exclamations de joie de la part de ses compagnons. Il leur restait tant de chose à découvrir !

_ Vous voulez donc faire le tour du monde ? J'ai toujours rêvé de construire un bateau qui ferait le tour du monde ! Si vous le voulez bien, je construirais ce navire et vous naviguerez avec, qu'en dîtes vous ?

Les pirates s'étaient à présent tus, regardant leur sauveur avec émerveillement. Ayant un peu discuté avant, Tom avait en effet dit qu'il aimait bien construire des navires, tout comme ses deux apprentis mais jamais Roger n'aurait pensé qu'il était un armateur capable d'une telle prouesse.

_ Avec joie mon ami !, répondit Roger, son plus grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_ Ta ha ha ha ! J'attendais depuis longtemps un équipage comme le votre ! Ta ha ! Ta ha ha ha ! Il vous faudra attendre une bonne semaine, le temps que j'aille chercher du bois d'Adam et que je construise ce navire.

_ Niahahaha ! Fêtons ça les amis !, s'exclama Roger en levant une chope vite suivit de tous ses compagnons. »

Les flibustiers firent la fête toute la nuit, divaguant parfois sur leurs amis disparus qu'ils honorèrent en racontant des tas d'anecdotes à leur sujet, alternant les moments de joie et de tristesse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tom partit sur une île voisine pour récupérer le fameux bois nécessaire à la construction du navire tandis que les pirates se séparèrent en ville tandis que Roger et Rayleigh se perdaient dans les eaux troubles de la côte à la recherche d'un peu d'or. Shanks et Buggy étaient partis de leurs côtés laissant la brunette toute seule. Shiley soupçonnait d'ailleurs Shanks d'avoir pervertis le petit clown. Ce constat l'avait énervée, sans compter qu'elle ne pouvait même pas aller s'acheter des vêtements puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Elle s'était alors dit qu'elle irait visiter l'île, faire du repérage en boutique et essayer de chiper le bleu à Shanks. Alors qu'elle imaginait déjà mille et une façons de se venger du roux, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'Iceburg.

« Tu restes là ?

Après un léger sursaut qui arracha un sourire au bleu, elle se retourna vers lui.

_ Non, je vais en ville.

_ Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux.

_ Oui pourquoi pas. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans la ville resplendissante. Iceburg lui montrait les bâtiments les plus importants, lui racontant brièvement leur histoire. Les murs blancs et l'eau reflétaient le Soleil et illuminaient la ville, donnant un aspect presque irréel aux lieux. Seuls les toits rouges apportaient un peu de couleur. Mais pour Shiley, le plus agréable restait ce contact avec l'eau. Malgré la presque noyade de l'équipage, sa vie, leur vie, était sur l'océan, au gré des vagues, alors elle se délectait de la présence de l'or bleu dans cette ville. Partout autour d'eux des canaux slalomaient entre les maisons, où des yagaras, comme les avait appelés Iceburg, permettaient aux habitants de se déplacer. Il y avait toujours un petit vent qui soulevait quelques embruns, ils venaient alors se déposer dans ses cheveux bruns, lui rappelant sa vie à bord.

* * *

« Hey ! Vous êtes nouveaux vous deux ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin !

Les deux n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à l'adolescente qu'elle enchaîna.

_ Je vous présente Marie et Marine, dit-elle en montrant deux filles blondes à ses côtés, et je suis Marina. Et vous êtes ?

Shanks et Buggy se regardèrent, se demandant du regard si l'autre avait comprit qui était qui. Le roux regarda encore une fois les trois filles devant lui, Marina était un peu devant, c'était la plus expressive, Marie et Marine un peu en retrait, sûrement plus timides étaient elles aussi blondes aux yeux bleus. Il se demandait si c'était leur vrai prénom. Elles avaient forcément inventé, les trois étaient blondes aux yeux bleus, une robe noire, approximativement la même taille et presque les mêmes prénoms. Il ne se rappelait déjà plus qui était qui. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il avait à peine remarqué que Buggy venait de les présenter mais déjà l'autre reprit la parole.

_ On a toutes les trois 13 ans ! Et vous ? Vous êtes des voyageurs ? Vous êtes arrivés en même temps que l'Aqua Laguna, comment avez vous fait ?

Comment autant de mots pouvaient sortir de sa bouche en si peu de temps ? Il n'en revenait pas. Même si elle parlait beaucoup, elle avait l'air gentille.

_ Nous sommes des pirates ! Et on a douze ans ! Oh ça c'est une longue histoire, alors tout a commencé quand…

_ On a onze ans gros pif !

_ Je n'ai pas un gros pif ! Tu cherches la baston c'est ça ?! Si c'est ce que tu cherches tu vas l'avoir !

Alors que le clown traitait son compère de tous les noms du monde il se demandait jusqu'où allait sa stupidité, même lui aurait dû dire qu'ils avaient quatorze ans, ça aurait peut être plus impressionné les filles. Alors que les deux moussaillons croisaient le fer, Grande Gueule, comme l'avait mentalement surnommée Shanks, les interrompit.

_ Oh vous êtes des pirates ? Vous avez entendu ça les filles ?, s'exclama-t-elle pleine de joie.

Les deux plus timides s'étaient alors rapprochées d'eux comme si le fait d'être des pirates les rendaient moins dangereux. Buggy songea alors qu'apparemment le fait d'être des pirates leur rajoutait au moins cinq ans, c'est comme s'il avait seize ans, ce simple constat lui colla un sourire fier au visage, bombant légèrement le torse.

_ Vous êtes donc libres ! Et vous pouvez aller où vous voulez ?!, dit l'une des discrètes.

_ Oui c'est ça ! On parcourt les mers à la découverte de nouvelles terres, lui répondit Shanks, contant d'avoir enfin à faire à quelqu'un de normal.

_ Racontez nous quelques unes de vos aventures ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'Aqua Laguna ? »

C'est donc tout en marchant que les deux garçons racontèrent leurs aventures aux filles. Buggy omit peut être de dire c'était Shiley qui l'avait sauvé, en fait il avait même inversé les rôles sur toute la ligne. Finalement, Grande Gueule était plutôt gentille, quoique un peu autoritaire et avait tendance à se placer un peu trop devant ses deux amies mais parlait moins, buvant leurs paroles comme un élixir. Ils avaient fini par passer la journée ensemble et avaient prévu de se revoir le lendemain. Ça leur faisait du bien de parler à de nouvelles personnes, apprendre à les connaître, avoir un autre point de vue.

* * *

« Hey Buggy ! Tu veux venir avec moi aujourd'hui ?

_ Ah désolé Shiley, mais je vais avec Shanks ! On se revoit ce soir ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester que son ami était déjà partit, la laissant encore seule. Elle se retourna vers le camp et vit Iceburg lui faire signe de la main. Lui aussi devait se sentir seul, il n'y avait que des vieux avec lui et l'autre énergumène en slip, et puis elle l'aimait bien. Il ne parlait pas trop mais ils se posaient tout un tas de questions sur leur vie respective, heureux que quelqu'un les écoute. Il lui parlait des bateaux, de la ville, de ses projets, ses ambitions. En fait elle s'amusait bien, ça lui changeait de Buggy. Et puis Roger et Rayleigh replongeaient aujourd'hui encore à la recherche de leur or. Comme ils avaient encore une semaine devant eux, et que Kokoro les nourrissaient, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que leurs compagnons soient attaqués par des monstres marins en plongeant avec eux. Roger avait alors laissé le commandement à Gabban qui était tout aussi respecté que Rayleigh et lui sur le navire, il ne se faisait donc pas de soucis. Shiley devait donc attendre encore pour ses vêtements.

Le lendemain, Tom revint, Buggy l'abandonna encore pour Shanks, l'or n'était toujours pas trouvé, la construction du bateau commençait, Iceburg aidait Tom. Elle aidait donc avec le reste des pirates qui s'étaient remis de leurs blessures à faire les taches les plus simples sous les directives du géant. Cela dura encore deux jours puis l'or fut trouvé. Le pauvre apprentis et son maître se retrouvèrent seuls pour la construction du bateau, tous les hommes allant en ville et le garçon en slip construisait des bateaux de son côté. Par compassion, Shiley était restée le matin puis était partie dans l'après midi, allant enfin s'acheter les vêtements dont elle avait tant rêvés. Elle flâna dans les boutiques, prenant soin de comparer chaque prix, en effet, la quasi totalité du butin revenait à Tom pour la construction du bateau, Roger leur avait seulement donné de quoi racheter ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Le navire était presque prêt, Tom et Iceburg n'avaient besoin de personne pour faire les finitions, en plus Franky avait finit par se joindre à eux, tout le monde était donc en ville, profitant de sa dernière journée à terre. Le log pose avait fini de se recharger, du moins finirait dans la soirée, permettant le départ le lendemain matin. Shiley ayant enfin ses vêtements et ne servant à rien pour la construction put enfin prendre en filature ses deux amis qui l'avaient, encore une foie, laissée seule.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les deux garçons en compagnie de trois filles ! Elle était énervée et jalouse ou peut être était-ce d'abord de la jalousie qui avait mené à de l'énervement ? Elle ne savait pas et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Elle voulait juste saboter leur petit groupe, elle se traita mentalement de teigne avant de rire jaune en pensant qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité. Rayleigh, dans ces cas là, lui avait toujours apprit à prendre un maximum d'informations. Elle se cacha donc et attendit patiemment, écoutant aux portes. Ils avaient l'air plutôt heureux, Shanks restait avec une blonde tandis que Buggy était avec deux autres blondes.

En fait elle ne voyait pas la différence entre les trois filles, peut être étaient-elles sœurs ? Elles avaient aussi l'air d'être plus âgées qu'eux. Peut être était-ce pour cette raison que ses deux compagnons n'avaient pas voulu d'elle ? Elle comprenait mieux maintenant, sa colère se calma, mais non, ils auraient pu lui dire tout de même ! C'était quoi leur problème ? Un manque de confiance ? Elle était très vexée de leur comportement. Elle qui croyait s'être trouvé les meilleurs amis du monde, elle s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Elle hésita longuement. Devait-elle se venger ? Elle ne savait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de vouloir faire du mal aux autres. Après tout, ils l'avaient blessée mais à quoi tout cela mènerait-il de se venger, à part de se les mettre définitivement à dos ? Du moins pour Buggy, elle se foutait royalement de Shanks.

Elle avait prit sa décision, elle ne ferait rien, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt que Buggy la déteste et reste tout le temps avec Shanks sur le bateau, même si lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec le roux. Il devait vraiment avoir un grain celui là d'ailleurs pour que tout le monde le déteste de la sorte. Peut être que les observer et copier leur comportement lui permettrait de se rapprocher d'eux, du moins Buggy, pour être moins seule ? Elle se trouvait trop gentille, comme si elle était prête à leur pardonner, non même pire, comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de les excuser. Alors qu'ils lui avaient mentis, enfin plus ou moins. Ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment mentis dans le fond. Elle aurait dû leur parler le soir au lieu de les bouder comme une gamine en restant avec Iceburg, Tom et ses compagnons. Eux aussi auraient pu venir la voir ! Tout ceci l'énervait, elle ne savait plus quoi penser et faire la différence entre le bien et le mal lui était très difficile du haut de ses huit ans.

Elle cogita pendant quelques minutes encore avant de voir du mouvement, ses sens de pirate tout émoustillés, elle quitta son monde de réflexion pour voir les deux filles de Buggy se séparer du clown. Elles se dirent quelques mots avant que l'une d'entre elle ne s'en aille. L'autre revint alors l'emmenant à l'écart du roux et sa blonde. Puis ils disparurent au coin d'une ruelle. Merde alors ! Elle devait choisir entre Shanks et Buggy, le choix était vite fait. Elle se déplaça dans une rue parallèle, espérant retrouver le clown de l'autre côté. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantoise, autant que le bleu d'ailleurs. La blonde s'écarta un peu de Buggy qu'elle venait d'embrasser, Shiley remarqua que le pauvre était devenu aussi rouge que son nez. Mais ça ne la fit pas rire du tout. Elle avait déjà vu des gens faire ça dans son village. Parfois lors de cérémonies célébrant leur union, puis après, parfois avant. Et quand c'était avant, la cérémonie devait avoir lieue, les personnes se juraient alors de rester ensemble pour le restant de leurs jours. Mais elle avait déjà vu le reste de l'équipage faire des choses de la sorte et ils étaient encore tous là. Elle avait parfois du mal à s'adapter à leur société, à leurs règles de savoirs vivre. Peut être que cela dépendait de l'île. Mais comment savoir si sur cette île ils pensaient comme dans son village ? Cela voudrait-il dire que Buggy allait les abandonner ? Vu sa soif d'or elle en doutait mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'elle lui demande. Mais pour cela, elle attendrait qu'ils se séparent. Même si elle ne l'appréciait guère, il fallait qu'elle aille voir du côté de Shanks.

« Tu sais, au début tu parlais beaucoup, ça m'avait fait un peu peur, mais au fil de cette semaine, j'ai vu que ce n'était que de la curiosité.

La blonde le regarda d'un drôle d'air, pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? On aurait dit qu'il lui faisait ses adieux. Il allait partir, c'était sûrement ça. Elle avait eu si peu de temps.

_ Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux ne répondit pas, baissant légèrement les yeux. Il se sentait coupable, il avait fini par vraiment apprécier la blonde, mais au fond il savait qu'il ne reviendrait que dans de très nombreuses années et qu'il l'aurait oublié d'ici là. Mais Shanks avait un grand cœur, et il voulait le partager avec elle. Elle était jeune aussi et savait qu'il n'allait pas revenir, ce n'était donc pas de l'espoir qu'il lui donnait mais un adieu.

_ Oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les mettant délicatement derrière son oreille mais ils retournèrent à leur place en un clin d'œil. Il lui frôla la joue en passant, la faisant tressaillir. Comprenant son geste, elle s'approcha elle aussi un peu, fermant doucement les yeux. Shanks la poussa gentiment contre un mur à quelques pas d'eux, attrapa sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour lui demander la permission. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui avant d'ouvrir à peine la bouche, laissant à Shanks le loisir d'intercaler leurs lèvres. Il aurait aimer aller plus loin mais par respect il se retira après quelques secondes, après tout c'était juste un au revoir.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Shiley n'avait pas entendu leur conversation et se fichait totalement de brusquer la bonde et se mettre à dos le roux. C'est donc en voyant qu'ils avaient fini, qu'elle vint à leur rencontre.

_ Est-ce que ça eut dire que tu t'en vas ?, demanda-t-elle.

Reconnaissant la voix de la brunette, Shanks se retourna pour lui faire face.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ J'ai posé la question la première !

_ Je m'en fous de ta question ! T'as pas à nous suivre comme ça ! C'est mal poli !

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! Tu réponds même pas à ma question !

La blonde qui était restée près du mur, regarda la brunette d'un œil noir. C'était qui celle là ? Et d'où connaissait-elle Shanks ?

_ Et moi je te dis que tu devrais t'excuser pour nous avoir suivis !

_ Et vous vous devriez vous excuser pour ne pas m'avoir proposé de venir !

_ Mais t'es pas tout le temps obligée de nous suivre la gamine !

_ Je suis pas une gamine !

_ Rappelle moi t'as quel âge déjà ?, rétorqua Shanks moqueur.

_ J'ai huit ans !, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ C'est ce que je dis, t'es une gamine !

_ Tu commences à m'énerver Shanks !

Après toutes leurs disputes, Shanks avait comprit que cette phrase était en fait une déclaration de guerre. Voyant la brunette sortir son épée, il fit de même. Ils se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, mais ce qu'ils préféraient entre eux, c'était le corps à corps, si bien qu'après quelques coups d'épée, ils les rangèrent puis se tabassèrent de coups de poings. Alerté par les cris qu'il connaissait par cœur, Buggy vint à la rescousse en voyant la pauvre blonde paniquée.

_ Ils vont s'entre tuer ! Et puis c'est qui celle là d'abord ?

_ C'est Shiley, elle fait partir de l'équipage, lui dit Buggy, en fait ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu te mettes au milieu.

_ Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Vas-y toi !

_ Ils s'en foutent de moi, alors que toi ils vont arrêter de se battre.

_ Mais ils vont finir par se calmer non ?

_ Non.

_ Ah.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et aussi jalouse que Shanks porte tant d'attention à la brunette, la blonde alla vers eux, touchant leurs épaules et leur intimant de se calmer. Ce qui, contre toute attente, marcha. Même Buggy fut surpris, s'attirant un regard noir de la blonde mais il se reprit bien vite et toussota.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit.

Ce à quoi la blonde ne répondit rien, ce qui était fait était fait, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Se lançant encore un regard noir, Shiley et Shanks se tournèrent vers les autres. En voyant Buggy, la fillette lui sauta presque au cou.

_ Buggy, tu vas partir ?

_ Hein ? Non je vais pas partir, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Au village, quand on embrasse quelqu'un, il y a une cérémonie après où on se jure de passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. C'est pareil ici ?

Le souvenir du baiser fit remonter le rouge aux joues de Buggy avant qu'il ne s'attendrisse devant Shiley tandis que Shanks éclatait de rire derrière.

_ Alors comme ça, t'avais peur qu'on parte ?

_ Tu peux partir toi je m'en fous, j'avais peur pour Buggy.

_ Quelle garce, murmura Shanks en arrêtant de rire.

_ Mais non je vais pas partir, t'inquiètes pas Shiley ! Ici c'est pas pareil, un baiser ça représente pas grand-chose, voyant que la blonde qui l'avait embrassé lui jeta un regard noir, il se reprit, enfin c'est important mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va forcément se marier tu comprends ? »

Elle état soulagée, ses deux amis ne partiraient pas, elle avait eu peur ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle vienne avec eux et se jura de leur faire confiance à l'avenir, ou au moins de leur laisser une seconde chance. Elle réussit tout de même à recevoir des excuses de la part de Buggy pour l'avoir abandonnée. Après avoir fait leur adieux, les pirates retournèrent à la baie où l'équipage avait élu domicile.

* * *

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que Tom vint les voir, leur disant que le navire était prêt. À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que tous les pirates se ruèrent vers le lieu de construction. La plupart ayant aidé, avait déjà un premier aperçu de ce qu'il serait mais il n'avait pas encore les mâts et les finissions. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent subjugués par le bâtiment.

C'était un trois mâts, aux voiles rouges sombres, elles n'étaient pas dépliées, mais Roger les imaginait déjà gonflées par le vent. La coque était d'un bois resplendissant, faisant ressortir les rambardes et les décorations dorées. La figure de proue représentait deux sirènes avec un canon au centre, des ailes un peu plus bas le rendaient unique. Il était subjugué par tant de beauté, de délicatesse dans les formes mais de robustesse dans son être. Ce bateau, il le chérirait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, il se l'était promis dès que son regard s'était posé dessus. Il s'avança alors, devant tout les autres, toucha le bois d'Adam et ressentit l'âme du bateau. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était si heureux, ce navire, leur nouvelle maison, c'était la concrétisation de leur rêve à tous, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils pourraient être libres comme jamais. Il se retourna alors vers Tom, jamais l'homme poisson n'avait vu un tel sourire sur un visage, et c'était ce navire la raison de ce sourire, il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de construire un bateau. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cet homme était spécial.

« Quel est son nom ?

_ Que penses-tu de l'Oro Jackson ?

_ C'est parfait, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

 _C'est la fin de ce chapitre, il y a un truc qui cloche dans l'écriture, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le réécrire mais ce n'est pas mieux alors pour me faire pardonner je poste le prochain le plus vite possible ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_


	10. Une île en désolation

_Les promesses de l'océan_

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'ai essayé de posté le plus rapidement possible mais mon rythme d'écriture est très (très) lent. Donc là ce coup-ci je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, je sais seulement les grandes lignes de ce qu'il va se passer. Mes études reprennent, j'ai changé de pays donc je ne vous donne vraiment pas de dates pour le prochain chapitre !_

 _Un grand merci **Revenge Bradley** pour ta review !_

 _Et bien sûr, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : UNE ÎLE EN DÉSOLATION

* * *

Ils avaient passés deux jours en mer avant que la prochaine île ne se dessine sur l'horizon. Ce laps de temps leur avait permis de se familiariser avec l'Oro Jackson. Shiley était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir sa propre cabine même si elle était accolée à celle que Shanks et Buggy partageaient. La brunette était persuadée d'avoir la meilleure cabine du navire puisqu'elle avait même sa salle de bain personnelle. Enfin personnelle, Buggy n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de venir s'en servir sous prétexte qu'il y avait trop de monde aux douches communes. Il ne devait pas avoir tord d'ailleurs. Elle s'en fichait pas mal en fait, le temps que Shanks ne passait pas le pas de la porte tout allait bien. La fillette était allongée sur son lit double, savourant le confort du matelas. Ce navire les accompagnerait pour le restant de leur voyage leur avait dit Tom, alors ils y avaient mis les moyens. Le Capitaine avait demandé de faire une cabine à part pour certains membres. Pour Rayleigh, pour Shanks et Buggy, il préférait mettre les jeunes de côté, pour éviter qu'ils ne jouent et parient tout et n'importe quoi, pour Shiley qui était en fait la seule fille de l'équipage et pour lui même qui travaillait jusqu'à très tard le soir. Ils avaient une salle commune qui servait de salon, une bibliothèque, une cuisine accompagnée d'un réfectoire, une salle d'entraînement et d'autres compartiments qui servaient pour les choses plus pratiques comme les cales.

Shiley fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Buggy qui la secouait sans ménagement. Ils venaient d'accoster sur la nouvelle île. Saint Poplar. L'équipage était réuni sur le pont, le Capitaine distribuait le peu d'argent qui restait, et formait quelques groupes. L'île était plate, on pouvait apercevoir une ville et ce qui s'apparentait à des champs beaucoup plus loin, Roger les distinguait à peine en fait. Au fond de lui-même, il était presque mécontent d'avoir à faire à une île si calme mais s'il avait bien compris une chose au cours de sa vie, c'était de ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Alors il restait sur ses gardes. D'ailleurs il rectifia le tir dans ses pensées, cette île n'avait pas l'air si calme que ça puisqu'elle grouillait d'hommes qui arrivaient sur eux en slalomant entre les bâtiments. Et à peine eut-il mis un pied à terre qu'une horde de soldats leur braquèrent des fusils dessus. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, ils n'avaient pas l'uniforme de la Marine, c'était rare de voir une armée si bien organisée qui n'était pas rattachée au gouvernement mondial. Un homme se détacha du lot, un escargot-parleur à la main.

« Les pirates sont proscrits de l'île ! Partez ou vous serez abattus ! Vous avez une heure ! »

Sa phrase n'attendait pas de réponse, l'homme avait déjà rangé l'escargot dans une poche de son uniforme vert et avait reprit sa position initiale, son fusil pointé sur l'équipage, prêt à tirer au moindre faux pas. Le Capitaine était un peu perturbé, il n'était pas rare que les pirates ne soient pas les bienvenus mais lorsque c'était le cas, les gens se terraient chez eux, ils ne les agressaient pas avec une centaine de soldats. Il entendait ses hommes d'équipage fulminer de recevoir de tels ordres, ils avaient prit le mer pour être libres et aller où bon leur semblait pas pour que quelques soldats de pacotille ne viennent leur chercher des noises. Voyant que certains avaient déjà sortis leurs armes et n'attendaient qu'un geste de sa part pour ouvrir le feu, il réfléchit un instant. Attaquer ces hommes pourrait causer beaucoup de dégâts pour eux comme pour des innocents peuplant cette île et ils avaient déjà eu trop de pertes. Alors il coupa court aux discussions.

« Bien. Tout le monde au salon.

Voyant que ses hommes paraissaient surpris et ne semblaient pas décidés à bouger, il reprit la parole d'une voix ferme.

_ Maintenant ! »

L'équipage sursauta un peu, il était rare que Roger hausse la voix, alors ils obéirent sans broncher et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune où ils s'installèrent en attendant que leur Capitaine se décide à parler. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, il savait que la discussion serait brève. Il s'appuya sur la table, surplombant ses hommes, Rayleigh debout à ses côtés.

« Nous n'allons pas affronter ces hommes.

Il fit une petite pause, observant les grimages de mécontentement de son équipage. Ils n'ouvrirent cependant pas la bouche, respectant bien trop leur leader et ils savaient pertinemment que le Capitaine n'était pas le genre d'homme à se plier aux exigences des autres.

_ Nous perdrions du temps, de l'énergie et surtout nous pourrions perdre des compagnons. Nous en avons déjà perdu assez au cours de ces derniers mois.

Le Capitaine laissa un blanc, par respect pour leurs compagnons décédés et pour revoir leurs visages en les évoquant. Il reprit ensuite d'une voix plus tenace, prêt à vaincre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

_ Mais il faut absolument que l'on reste sur cette île pour au moins quatre jours pour recharger le log pose. D'après le peu d'informations que nous avons et d'après ce que Tom nous en as dit, il y a un marché noir de l'autre côté de l'île, c'est là que Tom a acheté le bois d'Adam pour construire l'Oro Jackson. Nous entrerons par là, le plus discrètement possible. Nous irons au large, nous mettrons la coque sous l'horizon. De là-bas nous pourrons voir l'île sans être vus. Nous contournerons l'île de la sorte jusqu'au côté opposé où se trouve le marché noir. Mais il faudra faire attention de ne pas se faire prendre dans la Calm Belt sinon nous serions coincés. Tout cela te paraît faisable Al ?

_ Sans aucun problème !

_ Bien. Des questions ?

Voyant que personne ne prendrait la parole ou que personne n'osait la prendre, il reprit.

_ On lève l'ancre ! »

Le Capitaine regarda ses matelots se lever avec joie. Tous avaient l'air d'approuver son plan. Ses hommes devaient être ravi d'entuber ces soldats sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il en entendit quelques uns appeler le plan « l'attaque par derrière » ce qui étira ses lèvres dans un sourire amusé. L'expression fut très vite reprise sous les rires des autres. Parmi le brouhaha ambiant il reconnut la voix de Shiley qui demandait à Charles en quoi l'expression de « l'attaque par derrière » les faisait rire. Il vit ensuite le pirate commencer une explication qui fut vite coupée par Rayleigh qui embarqua la gamine sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Son sourire s'étira en voyant la scène, son second était complètement gaga quand il s'agissait des trois mousses et il voulait, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, préserver l'innocence de la plus jeune le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

« Et donc c'est parce que seuls les mâts dépassent de l'horizon que l'on peut voir l'île mais pour eux, les mâts sont trop fins, ils ne nous verrons donc pas.

_ Même avec une longue vue très puissante ?

_ Même avec la meilleure longue vue du monde. C'est à cause de la courbure de la Terre, regardez.

Alfred prit un papier qui traînait dans sa timonerie et traça un schéma de la Terre avec de l'encre noire. Il marqua d'une croix Saint Poplar et esquissa un bateau un peu plus loin, les deux points étant sur la courbe tracée. Il relia ensuite les deux d'une ligne.

_ Vous voyez, si on est au niveau de l'horizon, nous pouvons voir l'île mais eux aussi peuvent nous voir alors que si je décale le navire derrière l'horizon …

Le navigateur fit un autre dessin de bateau et traça un trait qui passait par l'île et par la courbure de la Terre et finit sa course au niveau des mâts.

_ … les soldats sur l'île ne voient que nos mâts mais à cette distance c'est comme s'il ne voyaient rien. Alors que nous …

Il traça ensuite une ligne qui partait du haut du grand mât et qui allait jusqu'à Saint Poplar, elle passait au dessus de la ligne d'horizon.

_ … on peut se diriger par rapport à l'île si on se met en haut du grand mât, vous comprenez ?

Les trois mousses hochèrent la tête avec vigueur. Al se redressa un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux qu'ils s'intéressent tant à la navigation.

_ Bien maintenant on passe aux calculs. Il faut savoir à quelle distance se mettre pour ne pas être vus. »

* * *

Après plus d'une demi journée de manœuvres délicates, les pirates étaient à l'horizon du bon côté de l'île. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'avancer pour accoster. Le Capitaine avait longtemps réfléchit et avait décidé de faire cela de nuit, ils auraient moins de chances d'être vus par les soldats à l'autre bout de la terre ferme. Ils accostèrent donc silencieusement aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Les marins qui étaient de quart étaient alors partis se coucher pour pouvoir visiter l'île le plus tôt possible.

Le Capitaine fit la répartition des groupes qui n'avait pas tant changée depuis la veille. Étant donné la présence des soldats, Roger avait ordonné de rester dans un périmètre restreint pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait prit soin de placer un homme de sang froid à la tête de chaque groupe pour éviter toute altercation mais aussi un lot de combattants qui ne devaient attaquer qu'en cas d'extrême recours. Il avait d'abord été réticent à envoyer Buggy et Shiley puis avait fini par penser que ça pourrait leur servir de formation en situation tendue. Il les avait donc envoyé avec Rayleigh. Il les avait délibérément séparés de Shanks, d'une part pour éviter toute querelle inutile entre les trois mousses mais aussi parce que malgré son jeune âge, le roux était capable d'une grande intelligence et pourrait être d'une grande aide dans certains cas compliqués.

Shanks était surpris, si l'autre côté de l'île où ils avaient accostés plusieurs heures plus tôt semblait soignée, propre, bien aménagée et rayonnante, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de cette partie de terre. Les chemins qui menaient aux maisons délabrées étaient en terre et souvent couverts de boue, le Soleil ne s'étant levé que de peu, il remarqua aussi que les lumières artificielles étaient inexistantes, laissant le village plongé dans l'obscurité menaçante. Et malgré l'heure peu avancée, il distinguait déjà des ombres se mouvant à quelques mètres d'eux, signe que la population était déjà en activité. Leur groupe avançait avec lenteur, ils se méfiaient des potentiels soldats qu'ils pourraient croiser mais étaient aussi abasourdis par tant de pauvreté. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus les ombres s'affinaient, laissant place à de macabres personnages aux pommettes creusées et aux cernes tombantes.

Le roux laissa son regard s'égarer sur les fermes. Leurs champs étaient en piteux états, il distinguait l'utilisation de toutes sortes de produits qui étaient alignés sur le pas de la porte de la quasi totalité des granges mais les champs n'étaient pas en bon état pour autant. Il reconnut un champs de maïs dans un état lamentable, certaines pousses jonchaient le sol, s'étalant dans de la boue sur les côté tandis que d'autres feuilles avaient été écrasées. Il devina aisément que cela devait être dû aux passages des bœufs qui tiraient déjà de gros sots en bois remplis d'eau. Les habitations n'étaient pas en meilleurs états et donnaient l'impression que leur fin était proche, pourtant cela semblait normal puisque toutes étaient de la sorte.

Plongé dans l'horreur du quotidien des fermiers, Shanks ne remarqua pas que le bruit s'était levé et que la vie battait son plein dans cette partie de terrain. Suivant passivement son groupe, il leva la tête pour passer sous une arche en pierre dont certains morceaux manquaient à l'appel. Il lui donnait au moins mille ans vu l'aspect déplorable de l'édifice qui rendait les lieux encore un peu plus hostiles. Il comprit qu'elle devait être symbolique puisqu'aucun murs ne venait entourer le marché. De simples planches de bois au sol servaient de tables pour déposer des objets de toutes sortes. Il n'y avait que très peu d'acheteurs, et le roux pensa à juste titre que ces gens n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour acheter de tels objets puisqu'ils semblaient mourir de faim. Le peu de choses qui se vendaient bien étaient des faux, des faucilles, des objets qui serviraient sûrement à construire ou consolider des charrettes. Il y avait aussi quelques plats cuisinés à base de riz, sûrement pour les plus riches d'entre eux. Il remarqua un peu plus loin un marchand de bois, celui-ci avait l'air en bonne forme, plutôt gras même. Au vu de la couleur sombre, le roux devina que ce devait être du bois d'Adam et vu le prix du bateau, il comprenait que ce marchand ait pu développer de la graisse.

Les marchands avaient remarqué les pirates, ils conservaient d'ailleurs une certaine distance, sûrement pour ne pas risquer de se faire voler le peu de choses qu'ils avaient mais ne semblaient pas effrayés. Shanks détailla un peu plus les personnes, il y avait surtout des femmes, il en déduit que les hommes travaillaient aux champs. Quelques enfants aussi, un garçon et une fille, à quelques pas de lui, il ne leur donnait pas plus que son âge, peut être moins. Il aurait voulu les aider, alors, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose il s'approcha du stand et observa ce qu'il pourrait leur acheter. Il y avait un foulard orangé et crasseux. Il s'accroupit et attrapa le morceau de tissu pour une inspection. Malgré les nombreux trous qui devaient être l'œuvre de thermites, il le brandit vers les deux enfants qui étaient seuls.

« Combien pour le foulard ?

Le garçon qui sembla être l'aîné répondit d'une voix faible.

_ 30 Berrys.

Le roux resta bloqué quelques secondes sur le prix, les tissus valaient bien plus cher normalement. Le prix devait être baissé par la pauvreté mais aussi par la nature du produit, peu de personne achetaient de foulard puisqu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à en avoir un, ce n'était pas ça qui allait leur remplir le ventre. Le roux tendit une pièce de 50 facilement reconnaissable au poussin qui figurait dessus.

_ Gardez la monnaie. »

Il se redressa ensuite, enfilant le foulard autour de sa taille et partit rejoindre son groupe. La lueur de bonheur et d'espoir qui se lisait dans les yeux des deux enfants lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne pourrait pas en faire de même pour tout le monde. Ce constat le désola et la sensation de chaleur fut très vite remplacée par de la tristesse. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait sur cette île et en croisant le regard d'incompréhension et de peine de ses camarades, ils devaient être dans le même cas.

De leur côtés, Buggy et Shiley n'étaient pas en reste. Ils étaient tout aussi effarés de la pauvreté qui régnait ici. Ils suivaient leur groupe sur un chemin de terre boueux entre deux champs. Et malgré l'heure encore très matinale, le Soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, donnant une lueur morbide aux fermiers qui se déplaçaient avec fatigue, rendant le paysage encore plus lugubre et austère. Buggy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, depuis les quelques mois qu'il était dans l'équipage, il avait beaucoup voyagé, rencontré de nombreuses personnes, vu d'innombrables îles, découvert une infinité de culture mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait tant de misère, de tristesse, de lassitude et de désespoir.

Le jeune clown remarqua soudain une odeur nauséabonde et alors qu'il cherchait sa provenance il comprit qu'elle venait de la boue à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit, examinant de plus près la terre imbibée d'eau, pourtant il ne voyait rien d'anormal. Il entreprit alors de soulever une partie pour voir dessous mais se stoppa, peut être était-ce des déjections de bœufs ? Dans ce cas, il n'y toucherait sous aucun prétexte mais si c'était le cas, il aurait vu les selles et l'odeur ne correspondait pas. Il continua alors son mouvement et remua la terre mais rien. Il pouvait demander à un de ses compagnons peut être. Il releva la tête pour poser sa question mais vit les pirates une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Il se releva rapidement, essuyant la boue sur ses mains avec négligence sur son pantalon et rejoignit ses compagnons.

* * *

« Il se passe quelque chose sur cette île. Et il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que certaines personnes de la ville sont responsables de la pauvreté présente ici, renchérit Rayleigh.

_ Il faut que l'on découvre au plus vite ce qu'il se passe sur cette île si on veut pouvoir les aider, ajouta Karl.

_ En effet. Demain nous garderons les mêmes groupes, ils seront dispersés pour couvrir un terrain plus large et récolter le plus de témoignages possibles. Demain nous aurons nos réponses, déclara Roger d'une voix grave.

Les autres autour de lui hochèrent la tête. Le Capitaine n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir alors quand il pouvait les aider, il le faisait surtout si cela voulait dire qu'il allait s'attirer des ennuis, mon dieu qu'il adorait ça ! Alors qu'il se traita mentalement de masochiste et qu'il enfournait une boulette de lion des mers relevées par une sauce tomate, il fut interrompu par des plaintes. Et bien qu'il adorait ses moussaillons, il lui arrivait de vouloir manger sans dispute, juste une fois si bien qu'il se surprit à traiter Shanks et Shiley de noms assez fleuris. Et à sa grande surprise, Shanks n'était pas impliqué. S'il n'avait pas été devant tous ses hommes, il en aurait recraché sa boulette.

_ C'est pas fini ce cirque ?, grommela Rayleigh à côté d'eux.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Rayleigh était souvent à côté des trois mousses, il en était complètement gaga, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui se chargeait de leur éducation. Quoique Karl aidait beaucoup, mais seulement avec Shiley, le Capitaine était sûr que la gamine lui rappelait sa fille tout aussi brune qu'elle, pauvre petite.

_ Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Buggy, ricana Shanks la bouche pleine.

_ On t'as pas sonné toi !, répliqua la brunette le défiant de sa fourchette où un morceau de pomme de terre était accrochée dans un équilibre précaire qui défiait les lois de la gravité. Et je suis pas une andouille !, finit-elle par dire.

Roger pensa alors qu'il avait dû rater une partie de l'histoire, comme toujours avec les embrouilles des mousses.

_ Tu t'es quand même prit un râteau, rigola le clown ayant l'air de se souvenir de la scène.

Si Roger était perdu, il remarqua que c'était aussi le cas de Shanks qui ne semblait plus vraiment comprendre le sens de cette histoire. Quelqu'un l'avait-il attaqué avec un râteau ? Il se sentait complètement largué par la discussion. Tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de regarder la chute interminable de cette pauvre patate dans l'assiette de la brunette, l'aspergeant de sauce tomate au passage, mais personne n'avait semblé avoir remarqué sauf Shanks qui conversait avec elle.

_ En même temps, qui voudrait d'elle ?, dit Shanks un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Bien, il n'avait pas dû saisir le bon sens de l'expression se prendre un râteau, mais à part être attaqué par un râteau, il ne voyait pas, ce devait être une expression de jeune pourtant il découvrit à sa grande stupeur le coin des lèvres de son second se soulever frénétiquement, et pour sûr Rayleigh ne se moquerait jamais de Shiley si elle s'était prit un râteau, il en déduisit que le blond connaissait le sens caché de cette mystérieuse expression. Il partait trop loin, il fallait revenir aux fondamentaux : les boulettes.

_ Mais pas un râteau dans ce sens là andouille !, s'esclaffa Buggy qui avait maintenant capté l'attention de la quasi totalité des pirates. On marchait tranquillement et là d'un coup, elle s'est écroulée, dit le clown en montrant son ami du doigt.

Un ange passa.

_ Et ?, demanda Shanks qui aurait bien voulu se moquer de Shiley mais qui voulait attendre la chute pour cela.

_ Et quoi ?, répliqua Buggy qui était mécontent que le roux ne trouve pas ça drôle.

_ Ben c'est quoi la suite ?

_ Y'a pas de suite. Elle marche sur un râteau, elle se le prend et bam elle s'écroule.

_ Elle est nulle ton histoire, fit Shanks une moue déçue sur le visage.

_ C'est toi qui est nul ! Et c'est pas une histoire, ça s'est vraiment passé, regarde la bosse sur son front !

Tous les regards passèrent de Buggy au front de Shiley rougit qui continuait de manger, se désintéressant totalement de la situation. Roger finit par se dire que, comme d'habitude la dispute de départ avait déjà été oubliée, ce coup-ci ils avaient même réussi à se refiler des disputes entre eux, de mieux en mieux. Si seulement il avait eu des mousses muets … Non finalement ça n'aurait pas été pratique, en cas d'attaque, ou si la personne était blessée ou si elle s'était perdue, tous les scénarios défilaient dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière si bien qu'il se demanda si la vitesse d'une pensée pouvait dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. Mais comment pouvait-on déterminer quand commençaient et quand finissaient les pensées puisqu'elles sont si brèves ? Et pourrait-on un jour calculer leur vitesse alors que pour faire naître une pensée, il fallait d'abord y penser ? Il délirait complètement, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il était complètement fou, en plus parfois il entendait des voix.

_ Tu veux te battre peut être ?

_ Je t'attends tiens !

_ Ça suffit maintenant ! On est à table, un petit peu de calme et de civilité !

Roger fut sortit de sa torpeur par la voix de Rayleigh. Toute l'attablée était à présent silencieuse, ayant trop peur de se faire réprimander par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seul Crocus eu la bravoure ou l'inconscience selon les points de vue, d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Je sens que nous allons nous faire de nouveaux ennemis sur cette île, il faudra que tout le monde soit au meilleur de sa forme pour combattre. Les blessés vous resterez à bord demain, sans exception.

Le médecin entendit quelques murmures de râles sortir de la bouche de ses compagnons mais pas de plaintes ouvertes même s'il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'intervention de Rayleigh ou parce qu'ils savaient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Puis, petit à petit, les discussions reprirent, laissant la pièce dans un brouhaha presque apaisant.

* * *

« Notre mission est de trouver des informations. Nous allons nous séparer en petits groupes pour ne pas effrayer les habitants. Même si personne ne semble nous vouloir de mal sur cette partie de l'île, il faut rester vigilent. Il faut comprendre ce qu'il se trame sur cette île, nous ne pouvons pas partir en laissant des gens souffrants de la sorte ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Un cri de hargne répondit au Capitaine. Chacun comprenait la profondeur de ses paroles, c'était pour tous l'Homme qui les avait sauvé. Alors ils comprenaient parfaitement le ressentis de ces personnes et ils étaient prêts à devenir des hommes qui se faisaient appeler héros par d'autres. Du moins par ces personnes qu'ils sauveraient quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le Capitaine leur répondit par un large sourire et s'engouffra dans la ville, suivit par James, Mola et Shanks. Des petits groupes se formèrent ainsi et les pirates se séparèrent, plus déterminés que jamais. Buggy suivit Rayleigh, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, après tout, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Leur plan était de discuter avec un maximum de personnes pour croiser et avoir le plus d'informations possibles.

Leur récolte n'était pas fructueuse, quelques personnes avaient consenti à leur parler mais ils semblaient craintifs et ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose à part ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir de leur propre yeux mais pas un seul lien avec la ville de l'autre côté de l'île. Pourtant Rayleigh en était persuadé, il y avait un rapport. La ville était sûrement responsable d'une façon ou d'une autre de cette pauvreté. Il espérait sérieusement que Roger trouve plus de choses de son côté. Sans compter qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'une pause. Il voyait Buggy qui ne marchait plus très droit par moment.

Ce ne fût que le soir que l'équipage se réunit pour avoir des nouvelles. Et ils avaient tous la même chose, des témoignages comme quoi les gens mourraient de faim, que leur terre était en mauvais état mais pas un seul instant quelque chose sur la ville. Roger leur avait même demandé où partait ce qu'ils produisaient, si ça allait sur le marché, à leur famille, à l'exportation. Il n'avait alors reçu qu'une réponse vague lui disant que c'était un peu un mélange des trois mais pas plus. Tous s'étaient tus après cette question, comme si c'était une menace pour eux. Ils leur fallait des réponses, peut importait le temps que ça prendrait. C'est pourquoi le lendemain les équipes étaient de retour sur le terrain tandis que les blessés s'ennuyaient ferme en jouant aux cartes et en surveillant le navire.

L'équipe de Rayleigh n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et plus ils arpentaient les sillons boueux et plus les personnes les fuyaient. À peine se montraient-ils que les portes en bois vieillit leur claquaient à la figure. Le blond soupira une fois de plus, il commençait à perdre espoir mais il leur fallait des réponses. Peut être que s'il changeait de manière de les aborder ? En les aidant dans leur travail ou bien en les aidant à bâtir de nouvelles maisons, ou peut être en … Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le cri d'un de ses compagnon.

« Buggy ! Buggy ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vivement pour voir le petit corps du mousse dans les bras de Charles. Sa tête et ses bras reposaient mollement dans le vide faisant rater un battement au blond. Il avait rarement peur mais quand il s'agissait de ses compagnons, il était terrorisé, encore plus s'il s'agissait d'un de ses mousses, ils étaient si jeunes et encore si faibles. En à peine quelques seconde il était à genou dans la terre pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit clown. Il composa le numéro de Crocus le plus vite possible et déposa deux de ses doigts sur la jugulaire de l'enfant. Pas de réponse. Son cœur s'accéléra et il priait pour que l'homme fleur décroche. Autour d'eux, le reste des hommes formaient un cercle pour voir si l'état du plus jeune s'améliorait. Rayleigh entendait leurs souffles d'inquiétude et le vent sifflant à ses oreilles mais tout était si lointain. Tout comme le battement frénétique qu'il ressentait dans ses tempes. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps de Buggy et les tonalités du den den mushi. Plusieurs jurons défilèrent dans sa tête. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait rien fait de différent par rapport aux autres. Ou alors le mal le touchait en premier parce qu'il était l'un des plus faible ? Mais si c'était le cas, Shanks et Shiley étaient peut être atteints eux-aussi. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensé. Et le mal toucherait ensuite le reste de ses compagnons ? Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Buggy. Ils n'avaient pas d'escargot phone pour joindre d'autre personne de toutes façons. Le blond replaça ses doigts sur la jugulaire devenue blanche du clown, attendit quelques secondes mais ne sentit toujours rien. Il plaça son oreille au dessus de sa bouche, son regard vers la poitrine sans vie du bleu. Aucun signe. Il jeta un regard à l'escargot qui ne transmettait que des tonalités régulières puis fini par capter le regard de Charles.

_ On commence le massage cardiaque. »

* * *

 _Eh oui, ça tombe encore sur Buggy, mais que voulez vous, c'est le souffre douleur de l'équipage :)_

 _Et donc la leptospirose est une maladie bien réelle, je donnerai un peu plus d'information à son sujet dans le prochain chapitre mais n'hésitez pas jeter un œil sur internet, c'est très intéressant !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) A bientôt !_


	11. Leader

Les promesses de l'océan

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Après un long moment d'absence, je poste enfin ce chapitre que j'ai écrit dans la journée finalement ... C'est sûrement mon chapitre préféré dans tous ceux que j'ai écrit même si en fait, Shiley n'y apparaît pas du tout ... Chapitre centré majoritairement sur un nouvel OC qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur et Roger à certains passages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

Oh oui et le début est exactement le même que la fin du chapitre précédent, je l'ai déplacé ici, je trouve que ça faisait mieux de finir sur un Buggy mourant au niveau suspens.

Pour ce chapitre je vais prendre quelques précaution, ne sait-on jamais mais CECI EST UNE FICTION, TOUTE RESSEMBLANCE AVEC DES DES PERSONNES EXISTANTES OU AYANT EXISTE EST PUREMENT FORTUITE.

One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow ou fav !

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : LEADER

* * *

 _Précédemment_

 _Rayleigh replaça ses doigts sur la jugulaire devenue blanche du clown, attendit quelques secondes mais ne sentit toujours rien. Il plaça son oreille au dessus de sa bouche, son regard vers la poitrine sans vie du bleu. Aucun signe. Il jeta un regard à l'escargot qui ne transmettait que des tonalités régulières puis fini par capter le regard de Charles._

 _« On commence le massage cardiaque. »_

* * *

Le brun jeta un regard effaré à Rayleigh avant d'allonger le mousse sur le sol le plus délicatement possible de ses mains tremblantes. Il regarda ses gestes un instant, le vit relever la tête du petit mousse puis joindre ses mains au dessus du sternum qui ne bougeait plus et enfin le vit se relever un peu pour se placer au dessus du corps qui lui semblait si fragile. Le second de l'équipage avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait alors il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il se releva, captant un instant le regard du blond.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur sa tache. Ses compagnons se portèrent alors volontaires pour l'accompagner tout en prenant soin que quelques uns restent avec le second en cas de problème. Sans plus attendre, Charles partit le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait la chamade. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'état du mousse ? Il aurait dû faire plus attention à ses nakamas ! Alors qu'il se traitait de tous les noms, il arriva rapidement face à une porte fermée à double tour. Il tambourina sur le bois, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que quelqu'un réponde alors qu'il hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais comme d'habitude, aucune réponse.

Cela ne faisait que trois minutes tout au plus qu'il s'époumonait mais il était déjà à bout. Ils avaient perdu trop de compagnons et il était hors que questions qu'un de ses nakamas – un gamin de onze ans – ne meure à ses pieds. Des perles salées commençaient à fendre ses joues durcies par le sel marin mais il s'en fichait, il continuait à quémander de l'aide. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il vit une porte s'ouvrir à une centaine de mètres. Un homme en sortit, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant probablement l'origine des hurlements. Sans plus attendre, il courut vers lui. En se rapprochant, il s'aperçut que l'homme était un adolescent mais c'était déjà ça. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ses larmes avaient séchées ne laissant que des sillons humides sur sa peau. L'adolescent n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Charles lui attrapa la manche.

_ Un de mes nakamas s'est évanouit. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Il nous faut de l'aide. S'il-vous-plaît, il n'a que onze ans !

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

_ Je suis médecin. Montrez le moi.

Alors que Charles se confondait en remerciements, l'adolescent le poussa légèrement pour lui faire signe d'avancer puis il finit par être embarqué par le brun trop inquiet pour le petit mousse.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Crocus était là, stéthoscope aux oreilles et Buggy assit. Charles poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ce gosse lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

_ Alors ?

Crocus releva son visage pour regarder le brun qui venait d'arriver accompagné d'un adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il secoua négativement la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Il faudrait que je fasse plus de tests.

Les pirates hochèrent la tête, prêts à partir pour effectuer les tests nécessaires. Puis l'adolescent se positionna accroupit à côté de Buggy, sous les regards suspicieux des loups de mer. Le mousse le détailla, il lui donnait quinze ou seize ans, un visage aux contours assez doux et des yeux noirs profonds qui concordaient parfaitement à ses cheveux courts tout aussi noirs. Il remarqua un grain de beauté sur le haut de sa pommette gauche ce qui rendait son visage enfantin. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexion par la voix du garçon.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai mal à la tête.

Le bleu attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas, à la place, son interlocuteur le jaugea de haut en bas. Il grimaça légèrement, de quel droit le regardait-il ainsi ? Puis il se ravisa, c'était sûrement la seule personne de l'île qui lui voulait du bien alors il allait éviter de se la mettre à dos. Après un cours instant de flottement, le garçon finit par reprendre la parole sous les oreilles attentives des pirates.

_ Est-ce que tu as eu de la fièvre ? Des douleurs musculaires et articulaires ?

Buggy hocha la tête. Finalement ce garçon avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il avait. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur.

_ Est-ce que tu aurais touché de la boue ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le bleu lui jeta un regard d'interrogation, quel était le rapport ? Il finit par réfléchir à la question. Pourquoi aurait-il touché de la boue ? Puis il se rappela de ce moment quelques jours auparavant où il avait en effet retourné de la terre intrigué par son odeur.

_ Oui il y a quelques jours.

Le garçon se plongea alors dans sa réflexion avant de reposer son regard sur le mousse et de lui prendre le bras, le surprenant légèrement. Il sembla inspecter sa main. Il fit une grimace puis prit l'autre main avant de faire une moue. Buggy ne savait s'il était content ou non, il espérait juste que ce qu'il avait n'était pas trop grave. Après quelques secondes, l'adolescent se tourna vers Rayleigh qu'il avait identifié comme le meneur du groupe, ce qui était peut être dû au fait que lui seul soit à côté du mousse avec le médecin.

_ Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait la leptospirose. Nous avons un début d'épidémie en ce moment.

Il se releva ensuite, invitant les pirates à faire de même avant de reprendre la parole.

_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi pour le soigner, suivez moi. »

Rayleigh poussa un soupir de soulagement, la vie de son petit mousse n'était pas menacée. Il hocha la tête et remercia l'adolescent avant de le suivre en aidant Buggy à se remettre sur pied. Sans compter qu'ils allaient peut être enfin avoir des explications sur cette ville.

* * *

La nouvelle de Buggy malade avait vite fait le tour de l'équipage si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient tous, même les blessés qui avaient eu une permission exceptionnelle, dans la maison de l'adolescent. Maison qui n'en avait que le nom. Le bois était abîmé et n'était pas verni, laissant le froid, l'humidité et quelques insectes passer au travers. Tout à l'intérieur était rustique et ancien et tout le reste provenait de récupération. Ils étaient à présent dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un salon. La plupart des pirates étaient assis à terre, les chaises étant trop peu nombreuses, il fallait dire que le nombre de matelots ne facilitait pas la tache. Roger, Shanks et Shiley s'étaient empressés de prendre des nouvelles de Buggy qui avait retrouvé tous ses esprits. L'adolescent leur ayant expliqué qu'il s'était évanoui à cause de la fatigue majoritairement, la maladie n'ayant pas cet effet. Il était à présent en train de mélanger quelques herbes entre elles avec de l'eau chaude tout en répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

« Je m'appelle Atiell et j'ai dix-sept ans.

_ Pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur la situation de ton pays ?

Le noiraud hocha la tête.

_ Je suppose que personne ne vous a rien dit. Nous ne disons rien pour nous protéger. On ne sait jamais à qui l'on a à faire. Parler à l'encontre du chef suprême reviendrait à nous mettre en danger de mort.

_ Pourtant toi tu nous parles bien, questionna Rayleigh.

_ Oui. C'est plus un conseil, chacun est libre de le suivre ou non.

Le blond n'était pas convaincu par cette réponse mais finit par hocher la tête. D'abord c'était le seul qui venait à leur encontre puis il leur expliquait tout sans aucune crainte. Le seigneur des ténèbres fut alors frappé par une idée. Peut être connaissait-il Tom qui lui avait parlé d'eux ? Le blond garda cette hypothèse en tête attendant le moment propice pour avoir plus d'informations. Il ne faudrait pas le froisser ou Buggy ne serait peut être pas soigné et l'histoire de l'île leur passerait sous le nez.

_ Nous avons dictateur au pouvoir. Il s'appelle Kim-Uan. Il a séparé l'île en deux parties, ne voulant investir d'argent dans notre partie de l'île. Donc la première partie est rayonnante, les rues sont pavées, les maisons sont décorées, les habitants ne manquent de rien, l'armée veille au grain pour que tout se passe sans accro. Tous les habitants là-bas sont dévoués à Kim-Uan. Ceux qui dérogent à la règle sont exécutés parfois en toute discrétion parfois sur une place publique selon la marque de non respect commise. De notre côté de l'île, c'est une toute autre histoire, comme vous avez pu le voir, les gens meurent de faim, sont malades et ne possèdent rien. Et la majeure partie des champs que vous voyez ne sont pas pour nous. Nous y travaillons tous les jours mais reversons toutes les récoltes à l'autre partie de l'île sous peine d'être tué.

Roger hocha la tête d'un air grave avant de prendre la parole.

_ Cette situation est inadmissible. Nous avons essayé d'accoster de l'autre côté de l'île mais nous avons été accueillis par une armée de soldats. Que peux-tu nous dire sur eux ?

_ Ils sont nombreux, très nombreux. Leur institution est très hiérarchisée. Ils ne feront pas un geste si personne ne leur en donne l'ordre. Mais une fois l'ordre donné, ils sont très efficaces et autonomes. À ma connaissance, il y a les soldats de base qui viennent prélever nos récoltes, les officiers subalternes qui les supervisent et les généraux qui donnent les ordres en cas de problèmes.

_ C'est déjà pas mal, merci. Sais-tu s'il y a une armée rebelle ou quelque chose de la sorte quelque part sur l'île ?

_ Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

_ Cette armée et donc ce dictateur nous ont jeté de l'île. Nous sommes des pirates, il est hors de question que quelqu'un nous dicte notre route sans compter que cette situation est contraire à nos idéaux. Lorsque nous accostons sur une île où des personnes ont besoin d'aide, nous les aidons.

_ Ce sont de belles paroles que vous avez là Capitaine. Puis-je vous appeler Capitaine ?

Roger sourit en hochant la tête. L'adolescent reprit alors.

_ Mais je doute fort que vous puissiez vaincre une telle armée. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux et il y a peu de chances pour que vous soyez assez forts.

L'adolescent fut surpris par le rire de l'équipage. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ses paroles.

_ Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous irons tout de même à la bataille alors si tu sais quoique ce -

Roger n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit en fracas sur un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années. Il avait l'air affolé et n'avait même pas attendu que la porte soit complètement ouverte pour s'écrier :

\- Chef ! Chef ! Les pirates ont dispa -

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les dits pirates installés plus ou moins confortablement dans le salon et Atiell soignant un jeune en le faisant boire un liquide contenu dans un bol. Celui-ci soupira d'ailleurs bruyamment en se rendant compte de la boulette de son compère qui se confondait en excuses.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que les pirates étaient là et que enfin que tu t'étais allié à eux et que -

_ Romain, ce n'est rien. Entre.

Le blond arrêta de parler et entra dans la pièce très mal à l'aise sous le regard réprobateur de son chef. Quand la porte fut refermée et l'agitation dissipée, Rayleigh capta les yeux noirs de l'adolescent avec un sourire amusé.

_ Et donc tu es chef de ?

Il y eu un silence puis Atiell souffla de mécontentement en avouant.

_ Chef du marché noir.

_ Le marché noir a donc un leader. Quel est ton rôle exactement ?, continua le blond.

_ Je m'assure que tout se passe pour le mieux, qu'il n'y ait pas d'arnaque mais aussi que l'autre partie de l'île ne sache rien de ce trafic. Mes hommes montent la garde et m'informe si un soldat s'approche pour que nous ayons le temps de dissoudre la place.

Rayleigh le regarda d'un air peu convaincu. L'autre partie de l'île n'avait vraiment pas la connaissance d'un tel marché ? Même les îles alentours en connaissaient l'existence. Cette histoire était louche. Peut être qu'une nouvelle tactique pourrait révéler une quelconque information. Le blond se tourna alors vers Romain, le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu montais la garde au marché noir n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond jeta un regard à son chef avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

_ Quand nous as-tu vu partir ?

Un long silence lui répondit avant qu'Atiell ne reprenne la parole en se relevant.

_ Je vous recueille chez moi, soigne votre compagnon, vous donne les réponses que vous cherchez mais cela ne vous suffit pas ? Vous doutez de mes paroles, de mon rôle ainsi de celui de mon organisation à propos duquel vous avez bien vu que je ne suis pas enclin à parler. Alors maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir de chez moi.

Les sourcils de l'adolescent étaient froncés au possible et il était presque à bout de souffle après sa tirade. Leur nombre devait tout de même être intimidant pour un gamin de dix-sept ans. Voyant qu'aucun des pirates n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement, son bras tendu vers la porte finit par retrouver sa place le long de son corps. Roger se leva alors, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur mais Atiell ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard.

_ T'as du cran gamin. Il en faut pour être leader. Mais il faut aussi voir au travers des gens. Tu es encore un peu jeune pour ça. Nous sommes des pirates, nous n'avons ni foi ni loi, oui, mais nous avons honneur, fierté, respect et volonté. Notre volonté c'est de parcourir le monde, plus libre que jamais. Notre vie passée nous incite à vouloir la même chose pour tous, pour vous. Nous voulons vous voir libres. Nous sommes puissants, sûrement l'un des plus puissants équipages pirates au monde. Leur armée a beau être entraînée, si elle n'a pas de volonté, elle tombera. Et toutes ces questions sont parce que nous sommes persuadés que tu nous caches quelque chose. Tu as trop d'informations sur l'ennemi mais trop peu sur ce que tu dis être. Tu es le chef de la révolution n'est-ce pas Atiell ?

L'adolescent recula d'un pas, s'aidant du bois formant le plan de travail derrière lui pour se maintenir debout. Comment avaient-ils fait pour découvrir ça en si peu de temps ? Cet équipage semblait fort, c'était peut être sa seule chance d'en finir. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion. Il lâcha les yeux sombres du Capitaine pour se tourner vers Romain qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire.

_ Romain.

À l'entente de son nom, le blond sembla reconnecter à la réalité. Il poursuivit alors.

_ Rassemble tout le monde, je vous informerai de ma décision ici même dans trois heures.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de sortir de la maisonnette. Lorsque la porte se referma, Atiell reporta son regard sur les yeux noirs du Capitaine.

_ J'aimerai une démonstration de votre force si possible.

Roger opina et chercha Rayleigh du regard mais le noiraud le coupa dans son geste en désignant deux pirates assis par terre.

_ Entre vous deux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charles et Marc le cuisinier. Les deux jetèrent un œil à leur capitaine avant de se lever et de se mettre face à face. Et en tant que bons pirates, les paris commencèrent, la plupart supportant Charles. Après un bref coup d'œil à la salle, le combat fut reporté à l'extérieur. Charles sortit son épée tandis que Marc prit sa dague. Ils échangèrent quelques coups pour s'échauffer avant d'accélérer de plus en plus. Après une quarantaine de secondes, Marc bloqua l'épée de son adversaire et lui prit le bras, l'immobilisant, il le retourna alors d'une prise et le grand brun se retrouva à terre. Au moment où il allait lui mettre son arme sous la gorge, Charles se reprit, para et le combat reprit de nouveau. Ils furent coupés quelques instants plus tard par la voix de l'adolescent.

_ Merci.

_ Alors ?, demanda Roger même s'il s'attendait déjà à la réponse.

_ Votre niveau est bien supérieur que celui de mes compagnons et devrait au moins être égal à des officiers subalternes voire supérieurs. J'aimerai m'allier avec vous si vous le voulez bien.

_ Ce serait un honneur, répondit Roger.

_ Avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous partager mes informations, déclara-t-il en entrant dans sa maison suivit des pirates.

Une fois que tous furent réinstallés, il reprit la parole.

_ Pour commencer, par rapport à l'armée, il y a cinq grades différents. Le plus faible est celui de soldat, ce sont les plus nombreux, puis il y a les sous officiers, les officiers subalternes, les officiers supérieurs et les généraux. Chaque grade est ensuite divisé en sous grade mais je ne saurai pas vous en dire plus. Vous reconnaîtrez chaque grade grâce à leur force mais aussi grâce à leurs épaulettes qui sont toutes marron. Les soldats ont une plaque vide. Les sous officiers ont une plaque avec des fils jaunes tressés dessus. Les officiers subalternes ont une plaque avec une étoile argentée et un trait rouge horizontal. Les officiers supérieurs ont une plaque avec deux étoiles argentées et deux traites rouges horizontaux. Les généraux ont une plaque avec trois étoiles argentées mais pas de trait. Enfin, à la tête de cette armée, vous avez les maréchaux qui ont une plaque jaune avec une étoile argentée. Et tout au sommet, vous avez le généralissime, son nom est Ri-Yong. C'est celui qu'il faut battre pour pouvoir atteindre le dictateur. J'ai un portrait de lui.

Tandis qu'il se retournait pour fouiller dans le double fond d'un tiroir, Gabban posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les pirates.

_ Comment as-tu eu toutes ces informations ? Je doute fort que le généralissime vienne dans cette partie de l'île.

_ J'y viens.

Il leur tendit une feuille où un portrait-croquis d'un homme de trois quart figurait. Seul son visage permettait de voir qu'il ne laissait rien passer. Il était sec, tout en muscle mais avec un regard figé au loin qui, comme son grade, promettait une forte intelligence. Le noiraud donna le bout de papier marqué de diverses pliures au Capitaine qui le mémorisa.

_ La réponse à cette question se trouve dans la composition de notre organisation. Tous les hommes et quelques femmes habitant cette partie de l'île prendront part au combat. Notre but n'est pas de survivre mais de vaincre quoi qu'il en coûte pour la génération future, pour nos enfants.

_ Tu as des enfants ?, coupa Roger qui se doutait de la réponse.

_ Non mais en tant que leader, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'ils me voient comme un enfant. Il faut qu'ils puissent s'identifier à moi.

De toute évidence, ce petit bout d'homme était né pour diriger, Roger n'en doutait pas instant. S'il ne savait pas quoi faire après cette bataille, il rejoindrait son équipage pour sûr.

_ Nous nous entraînons dès que possible depuis maintenant bientôt deux ans. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'armes mais nous avons nos outils de labeur, nous savons les utiliser à la perfection. Nous vaincrons, notre volonté vaincra. Mais tous ces renseignements, je les tiens du premier chef de l'armée rebelle, mon frère.

Les pirates lui jetèrent un regard de surprise. La plupart, comme Rayleigh et Roger, pensaient qu'il tenait tous ces renseignements d'une enfance vécue de l'autre côté. De parents exécutés, les enfants auraient fuit, montant petit à petit une révolte. Semblant lire dans leurs pensées, il reprit la parole.

_ Mes parents, mon frère et moi-même avons toujours vécu de ce côté de l'île. Mes parents étaient totalement contre ce régime. Ma mère mourut d'une maladie, c'est pourquoi je suis maintenant médecin. Mon père fut exécuté sur la place publique car il avait refusé de donner sa récolte. Elle avait été très mauvaise cette année là, nous l'avions gardé pour nous nourrir. Les quelques villageois nous aidaient, mon frère et moi pratiquions la médecine en plus de cultiver notre champs. Tout le monde nous connaissait et nous soutenait, c'est sûrement pour ça que lorsque mon frère eut quinze ans, il monta cette révolution. Rapidement, je fut nommé co-leader et je pris la place de chef seul lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'armée à seize ans. Il y est en tant qu'infiltré depuis un an maintenant. Personne ne le sait, j'ai simulé ma mort et ait pris la place de mon frère, ayant trop peur que quelqu'un parle et fasse tout capoter et pour garder le plus de personnes possible à l'armée puisque la plupart des gens suivant mon frère, me trouvant trop jeune.

Les pirates regardèrent l'adolescent devant eux. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après tout ce qu'il avait accompli, après toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait connues, ce petit bout d'homme semblait incassable et prêt à tout pour sauver son peuple. Roger en était maintenant sûr, s'il acceptait, Atiell rejoindrait son équipage.

_ Nous nous voyons de temps en temps en prétextant que je dois leur faire part de mes avancées en médecine ou leur faire part si une épidémie touchait la nourriture. Il m'est plus ou moins simple de lui transmettre des nouvelles même s'il est toujours accompagné d'un garde. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le plan que l'on a.

Tous les pirates l'écoutèrent en silence, buvant ses paroles.

_ Lorsque nous sommes prêts, je dois lui transmettre un certain message. Il s'occupera alors de détourner l'attention d'une grande partie des soldats en libérant les prisonniers et en sabotant les communications. Le soldat y travaillant fait parti de ce que l'on a nommé l'armée intérieure. Ce sont des soldats au sein de l'armée qui veulent en finir avec ce régime.

_ Tu sais le nombre de soldats ?

_ Pour 5000 habitants dans cette partie de l'île, il y a 250 soldats mais attention, les habitants pourraient devenir un problème si la bataille s'éternise. Tous les hommes ont suivis une formation militaire de trois ans. Ils ont des compétences en arts martiaux, maniement d'épée et fusil. S'ils décident de se joindre aux combats, vous pourrez aisément les reconnaître à leur tenue. On pourrait en tirer un avantage car dans la confusion, les soldats pourraient avoir ordre de ne pas nous tuer pour épargner les citoyens.

_ Et combien d'hommes y a-t-il dans ton armée rebelle ?

_ Environ 350 personnes.

Voyant que les pirates ne posaient pas plus de questions, l'adolescent reprit.

_ Je voudrai faire passer le message à mon frère ce soir pour que nous soyons prêts à attaquer le plus tôt possible. Il devrait avoir besoin de sa matinée pour tout organiser et nous pourrons attaquer aux environs de treize heures. À cette heure, nous espérons aussi que certains soldats soient plus faibles puisque tous n'auront pas mangé. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Roger regarda son équipage qui hocha fermement la tête, ils étaient prêts à en découdre alors il hocha lui aussi la tête en signe d'accord.

_ Je vais en informer mes compagnons, ils doivent tous être réuni dehors à cette heure-ci. »

Roger et son équipage sortit alors dehors pour assister à l'échange et être présentés aux habitants. Shiley ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme, qui, du haut de ses dix-sept ans menait une armée, prêt à donner sa vie pour la liberté. Elle espérait un jour devenir comme lui, il lui rappelait son Capitaine. La brunette regarda à l'extérieur et fut surprise de voir toutes ces personnes, elle n'en voyait pas le bout, prêtes à combattre alors que leur corps était bien trop faibles pour un tel effort. Il y avait un chuchotement permanent mais tous se turent lorsqu'Atiell prit place sur le pas de la porte. Il prit la parole d'une voix calme mais où la rage pouvait se faire sentir. Il articulait chaque mot, laissait parfois quelques secondes entre eux pour qu'ils aient plus d'impact.

« Mes amis, ce soir, je voudrai vous présenter des personnes extraordinaires : ces pirates à mes côtés. Ce sont des hommes libres qui se battent pour la liberté des autres. Ils ont en eux honneur, courage, force, respect, dévotion et volonté. Et aujourd'hui, cet équipage est notre allié. Ils donneront leur vie pour nous parce que la liberté de tous est leur idéal et nous donnerons notre vie pour eux parce cette liberté est notre avenir !

Un cri de de soutient retentit quand Atiell brandit son poing en l'air pour accentuer ses paroles. Puis le silence revint lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

_ Demain mes amis, demain nous marcherons. Nous marcherons et nous vaincrons. Même si nos corps lâcherons, notre esprit vaincra ! Même si nos compagnons s'éteindront, leur volonté vaincra ! Et si nous tombons, nous nous relèveront ! Pour la liberté ! Pour nos familles ! Pour nos enfants ! Pour eux, demain, nous vaincrons !

Et encore une fois, le noiraud brandit son poing vers le ciel sous les hurlements et les pleurs de l'armée rebelle. Une fois que la tension fut redescendue, Atiell reprit la parole d'une voix plus posée, presque douce.

_ Mais ce soir, ce soir il n'y aura pas de guerre. Ce soir vous profiterez de vos êtres chers. Reposez vous et soyez prêts à marcher à dix heures.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent des rêves plein la tête. Lorsque tous furent partis, Atiell se retourna vers le Capitaine, lui demandant d'un regard comment c'était. D'abord surpris qu'un tel leader lui demande cela, Roger se rappela que c'était un gamin avant tout. Il lui fit un grand sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

_ C'était fantastique. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'adolescent avant qu'il ne la sèche et qu'un regard prêt à relever tous les défis prenne place dans ses yeux noirs trop matures pour son âge. C'est à ce moment que Roger comprit. Ce gamin ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre. Il était fait pour diriger, pour raviver la flamme de l'espoir. Avec de simples mots, ce gamin pouvait rallier à lui des continents et soulever des montagnes. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une telle personne sous ses ordres, il était bien trop libre et indomptable.

Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la maisonnette. Tous reprirent leur place, encore abasourdis par le discours de l'adolescent. Après quelques instants de silence, Atiell prit la parole.

_ Il faut que je me rende dans une bonne heure à la frontière pour voir mon frère. Je pensais emmener avec moi un de vos mousses pour qu'il puisse transmettre toutes les informations importantes relatives à l'équipage et à l'armée rebelle à mon frère.

_ Que comptes-tu prétexter ?, demanda Rayleigh.

_ Une maladie que je n'arrive pas à identifier qui est apparue sur plusieurs enfants après ingestion de blé. Il prendra l'enfant pour en récupérer les symptômes puis le laissera partir puisque la maladie sera extrêmement contagieuse après plus de trente minutes d'exposition.

Le blond hocha la tête puis regarda Roger qui hocha lui aussi la tête. Le brun se tourna vers ses mousses. Il n'était pas très rassuré mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Buggy étant encore malade et Shiley toujours blessée à l'abdomen, son choix se porta alors sur Shanks. Il l'aurait sûrement aussi choisit même si les deux autres moussaillons étaient au meilleur de leur forme.

_ Shanks t'accompagnera. Quand partez vous ?

Il hocha la tête en regardant le roux avant de répondre au Capitaine.

_ Dans quelques minutes si possible.

Shanks se leva, signe qu'il était prêt à partir. Ses compagnons lui souhaitèrent bonne chance tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte avec Atiell. Une fois sortis, ils partirent directement en direction de la frontière.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois transmettre comme information exactement ?

_ Nous avons environ une heure de marche, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin. »

* * *

La frontière était en vue. Ils étaient juste à l'orée de la forêt, encore cachés par les arbres. Atiell lui fit alors signe d'attendre.

« Ne pose pas de question et laisse moi t'expliquer.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers un arbre et y grimpa. Shanks l'observa d'en bas. Il avait l'impression que le noiraud se changeait. Peut être avaient-ils besoin de vêtements plus adaptés à la société de l'autre côté de l'île. Alors qu'il regardait ses propres vêtements se demandant si lui aussi devait se changer, son regard se tourna vers son compagnon qui venait d'atterrir de son perchoir. Il faillit faire un AVC en voyant une fille. D'abord dubitatif, il l'observa plus attentivement. Il, enfin elle, avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses descendant jusqu'à mi-dos, ses pupilles noires étaient à présent noisettes et son grain de beauté avait disparu. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes mais il pouvait voir qu'elle ne cachait apparemment plus sa poitrine au vu du léger relief qui était apparu.

_ Je suis une fille. C'est en fait pour ça que j'ai prit l'apparence de mon frère à la tête de l'armée rebelle. Même si j'aimerai bien me battre pour l'égalité homme-femme, ce n'est pas mon combat ou du moins, pas maintenant. Et ici, comme dans beaucoup d'endroit, il est bien difficile d'être une femme et cheffe d'une armée. Ma priorité est la liberté de cette île et donc qu'un maximum de personnes me suivent sans douter de mes capacités.

Shanks était pour le moins surpris. Il fut d'un coup frappé par la ressemblance avec Shiley et comprit peut être un peu mieux sont désir de prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Il ne la jugea pas, ne commenta pas.

_ Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle parut un instant surprise avant de sourire et de répondre.

_ Johanna mais tout le monde m'appelait Joha.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, elle lui fit signe de le suivre en adoptant certains symptômes. Elle fit de grands signes à la vigie qui après quelques instants la reconnue et lui dit d'approcher d'un mouvement de main. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à des grilles où un garde les attendait. Joha prit la parole.

_ Bonjour, je suis le médecin de l'autre côté de l'île. Je suis venue voir le docteur Atiell, nous avons plusieurs cas de maladies fortement contagieuses après trente minutes d'exposition. Cela touche majoritairement les enfants qui ont mangé du blé, je vous ai apporté un enfant qui a ces symptômes si vous voulez.

Le garde hocha la tête avant de faire passer Shanks de l'autre côté de la grille puis lui répondit.

_ Le docteur Atiell n'est malheureusement pas disponible, il sera examiné par un autre médecin.

Joha et Shanks écarquillèrent les yeux un instant. Malgré leur panique, ils restèrent calme.

_ Je peux l'accompagner ? Je lui ai toujours parlé du docteur Atiell, il pourrait être mal à l'aise en se retrouvant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le garde acquiesça, la laissant entrer au grand soulagement du roux. Ils suivirent le garde le long d'un couloir avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce en pierre. La fraîcheur présente contrastait avec la chaleur qui régnait dehors. Un homme brun s'approcha d'eux, la quarantaine, l'uniforme de l'armée avec une croix rouge sur son épaulette. Le garde qui les accompagnait expliqua la situation à l'homme qui hocha la tête. Joha en profita pour poser sa question.

_ Savez-vous ce qui retient le docteur Atiell ?

_ Il est en réunion, répondit le soldat puis il fit signe à Shanks d'approcher. Comment tu te sens ?

_ J'ai très mal au ventre, je suis très fatigué et parfois ma respiration se bloque et je commence à avoir beaucoup de salive.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en continuant d'ausculter le mousse.

_ Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces cas ?

_ Cela doit faire une ou deux semaines, je n'ai pas trouver de remède et les enfants finissent juste par mourir. Nous avons eu trois morts mais la durée de vie dépend du patient.

_ Par contre, je trouve assez suspect que malgré cette maladie très grave, cet enfant soit en pleine forme. Une tension parfaite, rythme cardiaque normal, pas de fièvre, de toux ou quoique ce soit qui accompagnerait un mal de ventre et une fatigue.

Joha commençait à paniquer.

_ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne comprends pas cette maladie.

_ Qu'en disent les autres médecins ?

_ Ils ne savent pas non plus.

Le brun fit un signe de tête peu convaincu. Il appela un autre garde qui attendit son ordre.

_ Allez me chercher Atiell, son supérieur et son dossier depuis son arrivée dans l'armée. Et emmenez ces deux là aux cachots. Je suspecte cette femme de haute trahison envers le chef suprême.

Shanks et Joha n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'on leur passait les menottes et qu'on les traînait à travers de nombreux couloirs de pierre. Ils finirent par être placés en détention. Les cachots étaient en hauteur et les barreaux donnaient sur la place publique, rappelant chaque jour aux prisonniers le sort qui les attendait. Le garde repartit ensuite, les laissant enfermés.

_ Shanks écoute moi bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois t'enfuir, aucun des habitants ne connaît le chemin pour venir ici. Il faudra que tu les guides. Quand tu arriveras à l'orée de la forêt, tu la longeras vers l'ouest pour te retrouver trois tours de gardes plus loin donc sans compter celle-ci, c'est la troisième. C'est la tour la moins gardée. Si vous vous en emparez, vous aurez un accès à la tour centrale. De la tour centrale, vous pourrez aller où vous voudrez et vous aurez une position en hauteur. Je dois rester ici pour innocenter mon frère. Ne vous précipitez pas, attendez bien treize heures pour que l'armée interne soit prête, d'accord ?

Shanks hocha la tête sous le flux de l'information. Ça voulait dire quoi au juste 'rester ici pour innocenter son frère' ? En le voyant faire signe de la tête, Joha reprit.

_ Pour sortir d'ici, tu te feras passer pour mort, ils te jetteront dans une fosse commune à l'extérieur de leur cité. Tu devras faire ce geste.

Elle approcha sa main de son cou, plaça ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire et reprit la parole.

_ Tu sens où sont mes doigts ?

Voyant qu'il opinait, elle continua.

_ Tu auras juste à appuyer.

Elle appuya comme elle venait de le dire et le pouls du roux s'arrêta. Elle ré-appuya au même endroit et il reprit une grande goulée d'air, totalement effrayé d'être mort pendant quelques instants.

_ Personne ne seras là pour te réveiller mais ta pseudo mort finira d'innocenter Atiell qui se portera volontaire pour te mettre dans cette fosse commune et il te réveillera. C'est une demande que même le chef suprême ne pourra pas refuser ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais surtout ne fais rien avant qu'il ne soit innocenté par moi d'accord, il faut absolument que tu vérifies si ça marche ou non.

_ Mais si tu es innocentée, ils me relâcheront.

_ Non, cela voudra dire que j'avais raison à propos de la maladie et ils voudront peut être te garder pour faire plus d'analyses. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Maintenant essaye de faire ce que je t'ai fait.

Le roux tâta son cou et sa mâchoire plusieurs fois avant de finalement perdre connaissance. Il fut réveillé quelques instants plus tard par Joha qui lui demanda de le faire encore une fois. Il réussit du premier coup. Elle le réveilla et lui sourit.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, fais confiance à mon frère. Et surtout, quoi qu'il fasse, il le fait pour la liberté de notre peuple, ne l'oublie jamais Shanks. »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant qu'un garde ne l'emmène sous les yeux du roux impuissant. Il la regarda tourner à l'angle du couloir avant de la voir disparaître. Et maintenant il devait attendre qu'Atiell ne soit innocenté. Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait le savoir, leur discussion était allée bien trop vite pour lui. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'une cloche. Il vit alors de nombreuses personnes se rassembler sur la grande place. Il entendit alors une voix d'homme s'élever.

« Aujourd'hui, nous remettons en cause la fidélité de deux citoyens : Atiell et Johanna.

Le roux fut scotché aux barreaux lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme monter sur l'estrade, toujours menottée. Atiell, le portrait craché de Johanna en garçon, s'avança lui aussi à l'autre bout. L'homme continua.

_ Ils sont accusés de complots contre le chef suprême.

Des exclamations d'indignation et de surprise s'élevèrent de la cour. Tous les bruits se stoppèrent lorsque l'homme reprit.

_ Nous rendons leur jugement immédiatement. Atiell, connaissez-vous cette femme ?

_ Oui. Elle est médecin de l'autre côté de l'île, elle venait nous donner des informations sur les potentielles maladies qui pourraient nous toucher via la nourriture.

_ Et aujourd'hui ?

_ C'est le docteur Michiels qui l'a accueillie. Plusieurs de leurs enfants souffriraient de douleurs au ventre, de grande fatigue et d'une respiration qui se coupe jusqu'à ce que, dans certains cas, mort s'en suive.

Des exclamations de peur s'élevèrent. Une voix de femme se fit plus forte que les autres.

_ Nos enfants peuvent-ils être touchés ?

_ C'est possible. En attendant d'éclaircir cette affaire, je vous conseille de ne plus manger de blé d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, déclara Atiell.

_ Merci docteur Atiell. Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, déclara l'homme à l'intention de la cour.

Le silence reprit sa place, rendant l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde. L'homme reprit.

_ Afin de tester la fidélité de ce médecin et ainsi de l'innocenter de tout complot envers le chef suprême, je vais lui demander de prouver cette fidélité. Qu'on apporte le revolver. »

Shanks écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Il remarqua qu'Atiell avait lui aussi ouvert les yeux de peur tandis que Joha n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. C'est à ce moment que Shanks se rappela de ses paroles 'quoi qu'il arrive', 'quoi qu'il fasse'. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait lui arriver. Il priait qu'un retournement de situation se produise. Il se remémora son discours. Un leader comme elle ne pouvait pas mourir de la sorte. Elle avait tout perdu et tout abandonné pour la liberté des siens et maintenant elle allait donner sa vie. Ce n'était pas possible que la vie puisse faire des choses si injustes.

Comme si la scène se passa au ralentit, Shanks vit un soldat apporter un revolver au médecin. Il le prit, l'observa puis planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur. À ce moment, Shanks eut de l'espoir. Il n'allait pas tirer sur sa sœur. Ou bien ce serait une balle à blanc. Alors que le roux se répétait ces phrases inlassablement, il vit les lèvres de Joha bouger mais ne devina pas ce qu'elle disait. Il vit Atiell lever son bras, poser le deuxième en renfort. Tout se passait au ralentit sous les yeux de Shanks, il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'il était collé aux barreaux. Il vit Atiell mettre l'adolescente en joue, Joha ferma les yeux, Shanks cru discerner un léger sourire. Elle lui donnait son accord. Le coup de feu résonna aux oreilles de Shanks qui s'écroula en même temps que la corps du chef de l'Armée Rebelle. Atiell venait de tuer sa sœur d'une balle dans la tête. La tristesse, la culpabilité, la douleur, le respect, l'impuissance, la haine et l'admiration sillonnèrent les joues du roux sous forme de perles salées tandis son cœur battait, plus vivant que jamais. C'était maintenant à son tour de s'arrêter.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce court chapitre. Le prochain sera sûrement très court (encore plus court que celui-ci) mais j'essayerai de me rattraper en postant 'rapidement' ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ,'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) D'ailleurs, je pensais réécrire ce chapitre pour incorporer plus de détails, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
